Death is only the beginning
by Kixen
Summary: After Sam convinces Danny to go through the Fenton Portal a horrible accident happens. Instead of Danny gaining ghosts he becomes a ghost due to losing his life. Rated T but this might change due to later chapters.
1. The Accident

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original characters without the chance of parole. Enjoy Death is only the beginning.

Fenton works Basement

Jack and Maddie Fenton had worked together on it for years. Ever since the accident in college that scared their best friend Vlad they both vowed that they would get it right. Jack and Maddie then smiled when they saw their work finally complete.

"We did it Maddie. All that hard work we put into this will finally shine." Jack said with pride.

Jack is a large man about 6 foot 2 in his 40's. He was black hair with some grey in it and had a bulky body. He was wearing an orange hazmat suit with black gloves and boots.

"Hold on Jack, I don't want you repeating the same mistakes you made last time. It was because of those mistakes that Vlad got hurt twenty years ago." Maddie said as she checked all the numbers to make sure everything was correct.

Maddie Jack's wife for 20 years is also in her 40's. She has violet colored eyes and had brown hair. She wore a blue hazmat suit that hugged her figure like a glove. Lastly black glove and boots with a black fanny pack.

"Maddie I know I made a mistake in the past, but I learned from my mistakes!" Jack said in his defense.

"It can't hurt to make sure the numbers are right. You know the saying better safe then sorry." Maddie said as she continued to check all the numbers.

"Yeah they are good this time. Danny, Jazz come downstairs can you both come downstairs? We want to show you something." Maddie said excited about their greatest work.

"If it is that stupid ghost portal you have worked on then no! I am not going to come downstairs to see some the nonsense my parents have worked on!" Jazz said in an annoyed tone.

Danny however, came downstairs as soon as he heard his parents call him. Danny is a 14-year-old with raven colored hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a red spot on it, blue pants that fit his slim figure. His foot wear consisted of red and white sneakers.

"Danny since your sister doesn't want to see it, then we will show it to you. This is a new prototype of the Fenton portal. When this thing is turn on it will bust open a door to the ghost realm." Jack said excited about their work.

"Wow that does sound cool, but does it work?" Danny asked actually curious.

"We haven't tested it yet, but we have high hopes." Maddie explained with hope.

"If you never tested it, how can you be sure it will..."

"Here we go Banzai!" Jack said cutting off Danny as he hit the switch only for the portal not to work. Needless to say Jack's mood took a turn for the worse.

"I don't believe it, it should have worked. I am sorry Danny but we have failed." Jack said walking away with a long face.

"I am going to make sure your dad is alright sweetie." Maddie said as we followed Jack.

It was a few seconds later that Jazz came downstairs to talk to her brother. Jazz Danny's older sister had a blue headband in her orange hair that matched her pants and a black shirt that matched her shoes.

"Danny I love them both, but sometimes I wish they would grow up. I mean any sensible person would know that there is no such things as ghosts! This latest failure is further proof that I was right and they were wrong." Jazz said with her nose pointed up.

"Jazz even if you are right, that doesn't give you the right to act like a know it all snob." Danny said as he went upstairs to his room.

Fenton works after school the next day.

"So here it is Sam, The ghost portal my parents have worked on for years. Now can we go before my parents kill me? I wasn't suppose to bring anyone down here anyways." Danny said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Come on Danny. Aren't you curious? I mean a ghost zone? you got to check it out. Besides who know what super cool stuff could be on the other side of that portal?" Sam chirped with enthusiasm.

Sam Danny's female best friend wore her usual black skirt with green stripes on it with a matching black shirt with a purple oval in the center. She also wore black combat boots and purple stockings.

"No way Sam. Besides it doesn't work anyways." Danny said trying to bust her bubble.

"You heard Danny Sam. Now let's go to the Nasty burger and have some real fun." Tucker said wanting to do something else.

Tucker Danny's other friend is an African-American boy wore brown boots, a yellow shirt, and green pants. He also had a red berat on backwards and a pair of glasses.

"Oh come on Danny you can't say you aren't curious." Sam persisted trying to sway her friend's choice.

Danny finally giving in to Sam finally gave into his curiosity.

"You are right Sam, I mean who knows what awesome cool things are on the other side of this portal." Danny said with his attitude taking a 180 turn.

Danny then went into his parent's closet and took out a white hazmat suit with black gloves and a picture of his father face in the chest area of the suit. Sam took out a camera and took a picture of Danny holding the suit then added the picture to her personal photo album. Danny then put on the hazmat suit, but before Danny could go into the portal Sam stopped him.

"Hold up Danny, you can't go into the ghost realm with that on your chest." Sam said as she removed the Jack Fenton sticker of his chest and replaced it with a black DP doodle she had drawn up.

After Sam replaced the sticker Danny walked into the now inactive ghost portal. Danny looked around and began to feel around the portal. Danny continued to feel around the portal until his hand hit a built-in on button which caused the ghost portal to activate with him in it. Danny began to scream in pain as his body was being shocked by energy flowing within the ghost portal.

"Sam do something before Danny gets killed by the portal!" Tucker shouted with worry.

Sam at that moment looked for a way to turn off the portal. After about twelve seconds she found an off switch. Sam rushed over and pushed the button only for the energy output to increase. Danny screamed louder in sync with the energy output until the ghost portal shorted out from overloading. Sam seeing that the portal was down once again grabbed Danny's knocked out body and with Tucker's help took his body out of the portal. Sam put her ear to Danny's chest and her expression went from panic to sadness when she didn't hear a heartbeat.

"Oh no Danny. What have I done?" Sam asked she felt the tears begin to swell in her eyes.

Stage out.

For all those who were read the original version of this story I would like to say sorry for taking the original down. However, I needed to fix up some things within it to make it better. If you have any thoughts comments concerns feel free to write them in a review or PM me. R and R.


	2. The pain of loss

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part two of Death is only the beginning.

Fenton works Basement

"Tucker this is all my fault. If I had never talked Danny into going into the ghost portal, he would still be alive." Sam said as tears started to form within her eyes.

"Sam if Danny were here right now we both know he wouldn't want you blaming yourself for something you had no control over. You didn't know the ghost portal would do this. None of us did!" Tucker replied trying to be stronger one of the two. "But that doesn't mean I won't miss him. He was the Larry to our Moe, and Curly-Joe. He was the Vanilla to our Chocolate and Strawberry, He was the... Anytime now Sam normally you would have stopped me from using the lame metaphors." Tucker replied only for Sam to shake her head.

"I... know... but I still... can't believe he..." Sam didn't finish the sentence since she completely lost it and went into a sobbing fit before being pulled into a comforting hug by Tucker.

'Man this really sucks. We promised we would be each other's best man when we got married. We also promised that we would not only graduate together, but be best friends for life. How are we supposed to do that now that y... you... are gone.' Tucker thought before he too lost his composure and broke down like Sam into a fit of tears.

While both teens were crying over the loss of their best friend neither of them noticed the footsteps that came towards them. Jack and Maddie Fenton were both upstairs talking about their latest idea for a ghost invention when they heard a loud explosion coming from the basement. Concerned that something had happened the two came downstairs to investigation.

"Hey what is going on down here? Danny's knows that he isn't allowed to bring unauthorized personal down here. You kids have better not been messing with the Fenton portal!" Jack said unaware of their son's death completely oblivious to the crying duo.

"I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam started trying to pull herself together. "But because of... me Danny is..." Sam tried to explain, but she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"What... Sam is trying to say... is Danny went... into the portal... and... !" Tucker said trying to finish the sentence Sam started, but like his friend couldn't bring himself to do.

Maddie being the smarter of the two Fentons looked around, and upon inspection saw what Sam and Tucker were were so upset about. Upon seeing Danny on the floor seemingly unconscious Maddie went in and instantly noticed Danny didn't appear to be breathing. Hoping this wasn't so she placed her ear against his chest and upon doing so didn't hear a heartbeat.

"Jack, Danny isn't breathing, and he doesn't have a pulse! Sam, Tucker what happened when Danny went into the ghost portal?" Maddie asked getting that from the small part of the of Tucker's story.

Unfortunately for Maddie neither Sam, or Tucker could muster up the strength to say what happened so she couldn't get a complete answer from either of them. Eventually figuring that how it happened wasn't relevant Maddie decided to do the one thing that mattered which was save her youngest child's life.

"Jack I am going to give Danny CPR, you get the Fenton defibrillator so we can restart his heart stat!" Maddie said with extreme urgency.

While Jack rushed with a speed he never knew he had to get the defibrillator, Maddie for the next 3 minutes proceeded to give her youngest child CPR.

"Come on Danny, don't you dare give up on me now! You are a Fenton and Fenton's are fighters!" Maddie replied just while once again administered more CPR. "Damn it he still isn't breathing! Jack get you behind down here with the Fenton Defibrillator right now!"Maddie replied still trying her best to keep her composure.

"I got the Fenton defibrillator." Jack replied before he turned up the voltage to surprisingly the correct setting for Danny's body and weight. "Live Danny live!" Jack said as he shocked his son corpse.

Maddie in hope that this restarted Danny's heart put her head against Danny's chest only to hear or rather not here a heartbeat.

"There is still no heartbeat do it again Jack!" Maddie shouted not wanting to lose her boy for Jack to comply.

'Don't you dare die on us Danny, please whoever is up there watching us please, don't take our boy away from us. He is far too young to die.' Maddie prayed as she continued administering CPR, while Jack continued to try and restart Danny's heat.

However, after 15 attempts with each only for them ending up in failure the cold reality that neither Jack or Maddie wanted to believe finally set in which in turn caused both parents to start following the footsteps of Danny's best friends.

"I can't believe it! Our only son is gone. It isn't fair! Why did he have to die so young!" Jack screamed as tears started to develop in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton this is all my fault!" Sam said with a heavy heart. I was the one who convinced Danny to go into the portal."

"My beautiful baby boy was taken from me. I know death comes to us all, but Danny wasn't even 15 yet." Maddie said with strong tears in her eyes just as Jazz came downstairs.

"What is with all the noise, and why is everyone crying?" Jazz asked when she saw Danny's corpse on the ground. "Why is my little brother on the ground?" Jazz asked as she grabbed her brother's hand only to feel no body heat. "No. Oh no, please don't tell me my little brother is gone?" Jazz asked hoping this was a bad joke.

"I am afraid so Jazz. Sam convinced Danny to go into to ghost portal. The portal turned on with him in it and Danny got shocked with all the energy. When the portal overload me and Sam got Danny out but it was too late!" Tucker explained in a grieving tone.

"I am sorry Jazz it is all my fault. I should have never talked..."

"No Sam this isn't your fault." Jazz started before turning to her parents. "However mom, dad this is all your fault! If you have never made that stupid thing in the first place Danny would have never gone into it! You see what your stupid beliefs in ghost's got you?" Jazz said with malice, anger, and sorrow within her voice. "It is all your fault that I lost the only brother I ever had! I wish I could have told him how much I loved him before he died." "Jazz replied in grief. "Mom, Dad I hate you both so much now! I will never forgive you for your stupidity!" Jazz screamed as she ran upstairs with tears in her eyes while Maddie and Jack cried over their son's body.

"Sam, Tucker, I think you two should go home. Me and Maddie need to be alone to prepare for something a parent should never to do. We have to plan a funeral for...our son!" Jack said finally breaking down into a sobbing mess.

Casper high one week later.

'I still can't believe he is gone. Why did this have to be real instead of one of the bad dreams I had in the past?' Sam thought to herself as she walked down the hall lacking awareness.

As she continued to walk lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the person in front of her and unintentionally bumped into them. Upon taking the hit Sam's awareness came back to her and much to her displeasure she learned that she bumped into her arch-rival Paulina. Paulina aka the queen B of the school was a Latina girl with raven colored hair and blue eyes. She had flawless skin, and a pink hair clip in her hair. She wore a pink shirt, blue pants and white shoes.

"Hey why don't you watch where you are going goth geek?!" Paulina said in a very sour tone.

"Sorry Paulina, but Sam isn't herself today. Otherwise she would be at your throat today." Tucker explained surprisingly keeping it together.

"Whatever, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Paulina said as we walked away toward her first period class.

Tucker walked Sam to their first period class where Mr. Lancer was sitting down with a gloomy expression on his face. As soon as the bell rung Mr. Lancer began making his announcements.

"Good morning class, normally we would be doing our old English lesson, however due to events beyond our control instead we will be having a mandatory meeting in gym." Mr. Lancer said causing everyone but Sam and Tucker to cheer.

"Whatever happened I am glad it did! If it gets me out of this boring class it can't be bad!" Dash said only for Sam's mood to sadden once again.

"Mr. Lancer, what exactly is the reason we have to go to this meeting for?" Star asked ignoring Sam's crying.

"It will all be explained at the meeting Ms. Storm, and Mr. Baxter for that little outburst you have a month's worth of detention." Mr. Lancer replied surprisingly everyone in the classroom.

'Oh just wait until I see my usual punching bag Fenton! I am so going to wail on him until he is within an inch of his life! Now that I think about it, where is he anyways? He has been gone all week.' Dash thought to himself.

"Now class it is time for us to go to the meeting. Everyone let's go in two straight lines please." Mr. Lancer said as everyone gather their things and walked to the gym.

Casper high gym 15 minutes later

Everyone in the gym was curious to know why they were there. As soon as everyone was gathered the principal Ishiyama came to the stage to speak.

"Students of Casper high. I wish I didn't have to gather everyone here like this, but one of our own has been killed in an accident. Daniel Fenton, AKA Danny Fenton died in a tragic accident in his parent's lab one week ago." The Principal said in a heavy tone.

'My punching bag is dead? I don't believe it. Now who am I going to take out my anger on now?' Dash thought to himself with a hint of sadness in his voice. 'It also explains why Mr. Lancer actually gave me detention when normally I can get out of anything punishment.'

'The goth geek's crush died? So that is why she was acting like she was. While she and her friends were indeed losers, I still wouldn't wish death on any of them.' Paulina thought to herself.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz being reminded of their loss once again once felt as if someone had reached into their chests and clenched their beating hearts. At this point Sam couldn't take the pain anymore and ran out the gym crying. Tucker and Mr. Lancer followed her to make sure she was ok.

'Danny, I am so sorry I wasn't nicer to you little brother. Even though it has only been a week since the accident I miss you more every passing second.' Jazz thought to herself.

"If any of you want to attend the funeral of Danny Fenton the address to Fenton works is posted right on the stage." Principal Ishiyama replied keeping her tone professional.

As soon as the meeting was over out of everyone who was there only one student walked up to the stage and took the address down. Surprisingly it would be the very last student anyone would have suspected.

'He may have been my punching bag, but at the same time he never snitched on me out unlike the others. I might as well pay my respects to the best punching bag I had.' Dash thought to himself.

Stage out.

So ends part two of Death is only the beginning. For the changes I made with this chapter I corrected some errors that I didn't see the first time around, and added some extra dialogue. Any thoughts comment's concerns? If so leave them in the review space or PM me. R and R.


	3. Depression and a billionaire

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creator without the chance of parole. Enjoy part three of Death is only the beginning.

Fenton works one hour later

'I still can't believe my baby boy is gone. He was always my favorite, and so full of why did he have to die?" Maddie asked herself breaking down into tears once again.

Maddie for once wasn't in her trademark blue hazmat suit. No instead she was in a black funeral dress, with matching black ghost earrings, and 3 inch black stiletto heels. Wanting to see what she looked like in the mirror she walked over to the nearest one and did a through checking of herself. Even though she could find no imperfection within her attire she still couldn't bring herself to smile.

Satisfied with the way she looked in her funeral dress Maddie changed back into her blue hazmat suit and hung up her funeral dress for the funeral tomorrow. No sooner did Maddie finish hanging up her dress did she hear the doorbell ring. Having an idea of why her doorbell was rung Maddie putting on her best face walked downstairs and quickly answered the door.

"Hello there you must be one of Danny's school mates. Well seeing as you came this way here is your invite and the location of the funeral home." Maddie said in a sad tone.

"You can say that Mrs. Fenton." Dash replied in an somewhat humble tone. "While I won't say this in front of my friends, I will say it to you. I am going to miss Danny. He was one of the tougher kids who could take anything that was thrown at him." Dash explained causing the saddened Mrs. Fenton to smile.

"Well my boy was always strong-willed. It is nice to know that there are others who saw the good in my son while he was alive." Mrs. Fenton replied giving Dash a sad smile. "He was just so young, and..."

"I know it is hard for you Mrs. Fenton, But Danny wouldn't want you to be sad because he has died. He would want you to be strong like he once was."

"You couldn't understand the pain... I... am going through!" Maddie said struggling to stay strong.

'I know all mothers love their children, but she must have really loved Danny to be this broken up. The few times I did see her she was always so strong willed but now she is like a bowl of mush.' Dash said to himself as he left Fenton works.

Manson Residence

Pamela Manson wasn't a happy person at the moment. In fact, she was upset beyond repair. Her baby was gloomy... well even more gloomy than she normally was and the worst part of it all was she felt powerless in helping her. Every time she would try to say or do something to make her happy, not only wouldn't it work, but Sam would somehow connect what she was saying to a good time she had with Danny. However, this didn't stop the normally controlling mother's attempts to make her daughter feel better.

"Sam dear, you need to stop blaming yourself for your best friend's death. You didn't purposely send your best friend to his grave, and if his spirit were here I know he would tell you the same. It was a 1 in a billion accident that could have happened to anyone." Pamela explained for the 5th time.

"I might as well have killed him. I was the one who talked him to going into that death trap portal. When I pushed the off button the machine went into overload. It sent the boy that I had a crush on for the past eight years to his untimely death." Sam said with her door closed. "Even if I didn't do it on purpose I am still guilty of involuntary manslaughter." Sam said throwing her mother for a loop.

"Sam did you design that machine? No you didn't? It was his parents who made it not you! You thought the button would shut it down! You did everything your power to save your friend and you know it! Now open the door so I can talk to you face to face instead of face to door." Pamela said in a pleading tone.

"Just leave me alone! I deserve to be alone for what I have done to my best friend! I bet he is cursing me from the other side!"

Pamela not liking what she was hearing quickly took out her key to her daughter's room, and unlocked the door. Upon opening the door when Pamela finally got a look at her child she wasn't the Sam she knew but a shell of her former self. Sam's face was completely swollen from the crying she had done, and her dark mascara had ran to the point where it was not only on smeared on her face, but on her hands as well. Hearing her door open Sam turned to see her mother come closer to her.

"Why won't you ever listen to me! Can't you see I want to be alone!"

"No I won't! You are my daughter, and I refuse to let you punish yourself over something that wasn't your fault. The machine from what I was told came on with him inside of it. You didn't turn on the machine. You only tired to turn the machine off which didn't work and even that wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to save your friend's life, and we both know this so stop beating yourself up over it!" Pamela explained just before she wrapped her daughter in a warm hug.

Sam at this point wanting to get out of her mother's grip tried her best only to fail due to her mother's stronger grip. After failing miserably a couple of times Sam once again broke down to not being able to hold herself back anymore.

"Why? Why did he have to die? Why couldn't he have survived the accident?" Sam asked now crying into her mother's bosom.

"I wish I knew the answer but I don't Sammikans. We can only hope that he is now in a better place now. But you have to remember he wouldn't want you beating yourself up because of this. So please stop beating yourself up. If not for me do it for your best friend. 'I am going to have to keep an eye on Sammkins from now on. But to be on the safe side I will schedule her some therapy sessions. While I dislike her rebellious self I would rather a rebellious daughter who is full of life then a daughter who is self destructive to herself.'

Fenton works 6:30 PM

Jack along with Tucker, Jazz, and Maddie were all dressed and ready to go stay their final goodbyes to Danny when The doorbell rang. Jack sighing went to the door and when he opened it he someone he wasn't expecting to see. He was a man in his forties with silver/white hair. He was about 5 foot 11, and wore an all black suit right down to his shoes.

"Vladdie I haven't seen you in years, what brings you here today?" Jack said in a sad tone.

"I got the news about what happened to your son from your wife a few hours ago. So I got my own private jet to rush me here as soon as possible dear friend. I must say I am terribly sorry for your loss." Vlad said in a sincere tone.

"It is all my fault. I should have never tried to perfect the ghost portal when it failed the first time. I mean first the accident that changed your hair color, and now it cost my son his life." Jack said with a heavy heart.

'If I knew Jack was going to act like this, then I would have brought a recorder to tape it. Good entertainment is hard to come by. Sad it had to come at the cost of Daniel's life.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Well never again! I Jack Fenton here by swear to turn my back upon anything ghost." Jack said not wanting to lose another to his obsession. "I mean if I was more like my little Jazz, I would have given up on it and Danny would still be here." Jack continued actually shocking his old college buddy.

'I never thought I would see the day when Jack would renounce anything ghost. He has been obsessed with them for over 30 years even before we met Maddie.' Vlad thought to himself

"It is ok Jack, at least you didn't wait too late to make this decision." Vlad said in a normal tone not aware that another person came to the door.

"If dad would have made this choice a week ago, Danny would still be here and not in a coffin!" Jazz replied in a very bitter tone.

"Jazz we didn't know that would happen! Do you think we wanted to make a device that would kill our own son?" Jack said in a defensive tone.

"Your father is right Jazz. We love the both of you dearly and I love your brother as much as anyone here did. This was a tragic accident and we all know this." Maddie explained trying and failing to keep it together.

"Now Maddie, if you need someone to talk to about anything, don't be afraid to call me." Vlad said just before wrapping his arms around Maddie and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Vlad at least I have my old college friend!" Maddie said still an emotional wreak.

"Don't feel offend Vlad, She has been like that all week. Like Jazz Maddie love Danny to death. (AN:no pun intended). Could you do me and Maddie a favor and attend the funeral? It would mean the world to the both of us." Jack said in a semi pleading tone.

"For Maddie, I would do anything." Vlad answered while savoring the embrace he had Maddie in.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jazz who didn't like this in the least.

'Is it just me, or does Vlad have the hots for mom, and has some resentment towards dad?' Jazz asked herself just before Vlad took everyone out towards his Limo.

Stage out.

So ends Chapter 3 of Death is only the Beginning. This chapter was where I made one of the bigger changes. In the original I had Sam's grief get to the point where she tried to take her own life, and even after that she wasn't herself. In this one that won't be happening. She will be sad yes but she will eventually move past it. Also for those wondering if when Danny will show he will show up in the next chapter. Any thoughts comments concerns? Express them in your reviews or PM. R and R.


	4. Enter Danny and the ghost zone

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 4 of Dead is only the beginning.

The ghost zone one week before the funeral

Danny opened his eyes for the first time since he felt the painful surge of energy flow through his body. He looked around to see a green sky that held many doors. To say Danny was shocked was an understatement.

'A green sky with purple doors? Ok this is weird even for a dream.' Danny thought to himself as continued to walk until he reached the end of the rock.

"Ok since this is a dream then I should be able to fly. Ok here goes nothing." Danny said as he jumped over the edge only to fall like a brick.

'What the hell? This is a dream my dream! I should be able to fly! Fly Danny fly!' Danny though as he continued to concentrate until he got the result he wanted.

"Yes I did it! But in a dream I should have this from the start!" Danny said to no one.

Within seconds Danny heard a female's laugh. Danny wanting to find out who it was flew towards the sound of the laugh until he found the source. When Danny saw the female he was surprised to say the least. The female had blue flaming hair that was tied up by a black bo-bo and neon green eyes. She wore a black one shoulder shirt that went above her stomach, matching black pants with a grey metallic belt and grey skull face boots. Upon noticing the presence of the Danny, the female ghost decided to make some conversation with him.

"Man too bad all new arrivals to the ghost zone can't be as amusing as you are. By the way my name is Ember what is yours?"

"The name is Danny and... Wait a minute we are in a ghost zone? Ok now I know I am dreaming!" Danny said not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Ok Dipstick, time for me to prove to you that this isn't a dream!" Ember said as she struck a cord on her guitar causing a musical fist to come out.

Danny still thinking this was a dream stood up to the attack, and took it head on only to be sent flying into a rock.

"Ouch that hurt! Wait a minute, That hurt than that must mean this isn't a dream. Oh my god then that must mean..."

"That right Baby pop, you are dead just like me." Ember said finishing his sentence.

"I was going to say my dad's invention sent me to the ghost zone, but this is worse! I can't be dead!" Danny said still in denial.

"Hello Dipstick, if you weren't dead you wouldn't be able to fly! You would have fallen for the rest of eternity due to humans not being able to fly. Now if you excuse me, I need to get going!" Ember said only for Danny to follow her.

"Please don't leave me alone, I don't even know my way around!" Danny said only for Ember to get annoyed.

"Get out of my way, I have important business to take care of! I don't have time to babysit a newbie ghost!" Ember replied before turning around. "Oh a word of advice to you. If you meet a blue skinned pajama wearing ghost I would advise you to get away from him ASAP!" Ember said just before she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames leaving Danny alone with his thoughts.

'How did I die? The last thing I remember before this was going in that portal and getting a huge dose of energy that got more intense. Then when the pain stopped everything went to black.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to fly through the ghost zone.

Danny flew aimlessly though the ghost zone for what seemed like hours. That is until he saw a temple with some creatures he remember beating in online games. Danny flew as best he could until he reach the foot of the temple. Danny hoping to find help knocked on the door and within seconds a blue hand grabbed Danny and pulled him in. From a distance two ghosts watched.

The first one was a male ghost with greasy blond hair and a biker's outfit. He also had a green skull necklace around his neck. The second ghost was a female ghost with cyan colored skin, burning red eyes, and green dreadlocks. She wore a red leather jacket with a matching red skirt, green fish net stockings, and high heel boots. Within moments a whirlwind of flames appeared at the ghost biker's side.

"Ember you just missed it. Some fool with white hair and a hazmat suit got snatched up by Pandora." Johnny said with a snicker causing Ember to raise an eyebrow.

"I know who you are talking about, it must be that Danny kid I met. I should have warned him not to go knocking on Pandora's door as well as Klemper. Oh well it is his afterlife not mine." Ember said in a tone not showing concern.

"I kind of feel sorry for the new ghost. I mean he didn't deserve to meet his end at the hands of a raging Greek ghost." Kitty said in a tone completely opposite of Ember's.

Inside Pandora's Temple

"Ok, who are you, and why are you knocking on my door?" Pandora asked in an intimidating tone.

'Relax Danny if you are already dead, she can't kill you so don't be scared and ask her for help.' Danny thought to himself even though he was indeed afraid of the giant Greek ghost.

Danny getting a good look at the female ghost who asked him the question was indeed surprised at her appearance. The ghost in general stood thirty feet tall, had four arms and blue skin. She wore a golden battle helmet, has flowing pink hair went all the way down past her behind and was very wild and untamed. The Greek dress she had a mixture of black in the chest to stomach area, light gold and dark gold color for the rest of the dress.

"My name is Danny. From what I just learn from Ember I am dead, and not dreaming of this place. As for why I knocked on your door, I was hoping someone could help me so I won't be so clueless about what is going on." Danny answered pushing his fear to the back burner.

Pandora already not trusting Danny from the start became pissed off at the mention of Ember's name.

"Ember! That ghost plays loud music that disturbs my rest at night! If you are a friend of her's you are no friend to me!" Pandora said with plenty of rage in her voice.

"Wait don't hurt me! I don't even know her like that! Like I told you I just found out I died, and I need help!" Danny said once again this time with more panic in his voice.

Pandora seeing that even though Danny was scared for his afterlife noticed that he wasn't running for his afterlife either. She also listened to the tone of his voice and upon hearing what he said the for the second time she knew he was telling her the truth. Upon sensing this Pandora calmed down.

"I am sorry Danny for scaring you. I just that I don't get many ghosts to come to my door unless that are up to something no good. By the way my name is Pandora, and if you need a place to stay until you can find your own realm you can stay here." Pandora said in a calmer tone not known to most.

"Wait a minute, a realm here in the ghost zone? Pandora even though I am dead now, I need to see my family. I want them to know that even though I am dead my spirit still exists." Danny said thinking about his family and friends for the first time since waking up.

"Danny normally it would be impossible for any ghost or human to crossover to the other side, but for those who can teleport or generate ghost portals it is possible." Pandora said causing Danny to smile.

"If you know how to do that could you show me how to do it please?" Danny asked just before he got a look at himself in the mirror.

Upon looking at himself Danny saw that he was wearing the same hazmat suit that he wore before his death, but it instead of having a white suit with Black gloves and boots, it was the complete opposite along with the design logo Sam had put on his suit being white instead of black. His hair was white as snow, however it was now halfway down his back lastly his eyes instead of being baby blue were neon green.

"I will help you with the abilities new to you if you promise not to be one of the evil ghosts that live in the ghost zone. There are too many of them as it is." Pandora said in a normal tone.

"Ok Pandora it is a promise, but first could we get something to eat? Even though I am dead, flying took all my energy it out of me." Danny said while feeling his stomach growl.

'He is young, but I can sense a good heart within him. I just hope I am right about him. It would be nice to have a ghost who is my friend as well as one who isn't afraid of me.' Pandora thought to herself.

Stage out.

So end's part four of Death is only the beginning. Other than a few errors I saw from the last one I didn't change much in this Chapter. In other word the first ghost Danny meet's is still Ember, and the second ghost who takes him in will still be Pandora. The next chapter will have the actual funeral. As always any thought comments concerns? Send them in either a PM or a review. R and R.


	5. The funeral Part 1

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters within this story. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole.

Invader Johnny: Not sure who he will end up with. With the original one I was pushing towards my personal favorite shipping. Though that might change this time around. As for the last part? Yeah Pandora is one of my top favorite allies for Danny, and it was a crime she was only in one episode. So for this she will be his friend from the start. Thanks for the review.

TheWiseGamer: In the original Danny did have two other teachers besides Pandora, so yeah he will have more than one teacher. But for now it is just Pandora. Thanks for the review.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Glad you liked it thanks for the review.

Darkverger1: This is actually a repost of my original story but I am still glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

DragonReaperKing: I will however I just happen to have the chapters for this story already made up so I am editing them and reposting. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy Part 5 of Death is only the beginning.

Amity park Funeral home

Jack, Vlad, Maddie, Tucker, Jazz, and Dash were sitting in the front row. Each of them was wearing a black funeral suit that was identical in design with the exception Maddie, and Jazz. Tucker looked around and frowned at the sight.

"I still hard to believe that Fenton is gone. I can't believe I am saying this, but I am going to miss him. Oh and Tucker if you tell anyone at school what I said you know what will happen." Dash said in an intimidating tone earning a gulp from Tucker.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed Dash. I am surprised that you of all people would show up." Tucker whispered to the blond haired jock.

"Hey I may have been the school bully, but I am not a monster." Dash said in his defense. "Fenton had more will than any of the others. So even when I wailed on him I had more respect for him then any of the others." Dash whispered back.

No sooner did Dash and Tucker finish their conversation, Did Mr. and Mrs. Manson come in with their daughter. Normally the Manson's and Fenton's wouldn't be caught in the same room together. However, given the current situation and how close Sam was with Danny they decided to make an exception. Upon Mr. and Mrs. Manson reaching the front row the couple gave looks of sympathy to the Fenton's.

"I are truly sorry for your lost Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. While I hope to never know your pain, I can only imagine what it is like to lose a child." Pamela replied with the utmost sincerity.

"While you weren't my favorite people in the world, I have to agree with my wife. I would never have wished such a tragic event to happen in your lives. Where ever your son's soul is now I hope he is resting in peace." Jeremy replied with the same sincere tone his wife had.

Sam who was now finally out of the grip of her parents walked over to the seating section and took the saved seat next to her remaining best friend. Like Maddie and Jazz, Sam wore a black funeral dress. However, unlike Maddie and Jazz's dresses Sam's had a lighter shade of black bats on it along with matching black bat earrings. However, what surprised Sam the most wasn't the fact that her parents even agreed to come, but the fact that Dash of all people was at her best friends funeral. Trying her best to keep herself together Sam for the 10th time that week hugged Tucker.

"For a moment I thought you weren't going to show up Sam. I mean over the week you haven't been yourself, and whenever Danny was brought up you would almost instantly break down into a sobbing mess. You weren't even in school for the past 3 days due to this." Tucker replied with concern.

"Dead or not, he was and will always be our best friend. If any of us had died, I am sure he would have been there for our funeral as well. I just wish I got the chance to tell him how I felt about him." Sam explained.

Pandora's temple Present time.

"Danny you have done well learning your standard ghost powers as well as generating ghost portals." Pandora said in a calm tone earning a smile from the young ghost.

"Thank you Pandora. To be honest with you, at first I didn't think I was going to make it in the ghost zone, but thanks to you I am starting to manage." Danny said with an air of confidence in his voice. "To be honest I don't know what I would have done if you didn't explain and work with me with my powers.

"Now Danny it is time for you to practice using your ghost portal power with a specific location. Before you could go in and out of the ghost zone, but you never tried to get to a certain location. Now is the time to practice that. Think of a place you want to go, and focus your energy towards that location." Pandora explained keeping it simple as possible.

Danny following Pandora's advice thought of the one place he wanted to visit on the human side. Within moments a vortex of green energy formed. Danny made himself invisible and stuck his head through the portal to see where it lead. When Danny saw what he was hoping for he smiled and stuck his head back through.

"I did it Pandora, I can now make portals to anywhere I want now." Danny said proud of his accomplishment.

"That is good Danny, but the portals are limited to places you have seen or been." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"No problem, I will just go around and..."

"No Danny, I won't have my only real friend becoming a renegade like the others." Pandora said sternly. "You must promise me that you won't use the portal power I taught you for evil purposes."

"Pandora I was never an evil person to begin with. Even if I had wanted to do something wrong, I had my parents, sister, and best friends help me stay on the good path. I just want to see them one last time and actually say good bye before coming back here I promise." Danny explained hoping to reassure his mentor and first dead friend.

Upon hearing Danny's explanation and reasons for wanting to learning this power Pandora features softened bring a sense of relief to the young ghost boy.

"Ok Danny I understand. However I want you to take this with you."Pandora replied while putting a jade necklace around his neck. "That was a gift from my first love so make sure you come back and give it back to me." Pandora replied with a slight fondness in her voice.

"I understand Pandora, and don't worry I will be back after I am finished my business on the other side." Danny said as he went through his ghost portal and out of the ghost zone.

When Danny came out the other side of the vortex, he was in front of his old home at Fenton works. Danny was about to go inside when he saw a note at the door. Deciding it might be important Danny read the note to himself.

 _'Went to Amity park furenal home to lay our son to rest. If you need to get in contact with us meet us there. Maddie Fenton. Wow this is drenched in tears. Mom must really be sad over my death, but then again what parent wouldn't be upset over losing their child. We will be back in a few hours._

 _Sincerely Madeline Fenton._

'Well at least I now know where to go.' Danny thought to himself just before he took off in the direction of his funeral.

Amity park Funeral home 20 minutes later

Danny had arrived inside the funeral home and took a look at everyone who was there. Upon seeing his living family and best friends he knew he was in the right place. However, upon seeing the extremely sad looks on their faces, and a soon to be water-locked Sam he wanted nothing more than to make his family and friends pain and hurt go away. However, upon seeing Dash Baxter at his funeral he knew something wasn't right.

'Oh I must be in the twilight zone or something because that is the only way to explain why Dash is at my funeral.' Danny thought to himself. 'Also why is Vlad Masters here? Is he a friend of the family or something?' Danny asked himself wondering why one of the top 10 richest people on the planet was even there.

As Danny continued to ponder these questions he watched as Dash Baxter stepped out of his seat. Eventually he found his way up to the podium and within moments Dash gave his eulogy.

"Everyone this may make you wonder why I am here but I have a confession to make. While he was alive I wasn't the nicest person in the world to the now departed Danny Fenton. In fact excuse my language but to be completely honest I was a straight up asshole to him." Dash admitted in a remorseful tone. "But as I said before even thought Danny and me weren't close or even friends, He could put up with the worst of the worst and he still kept going, and for that he has my eternal respect. I just wish that I could tell him this face to face and apologize for the way I treated him." Dash said without an ounce of deceit in his tone before to took left the stage and took his seat.

'Ok Dash admitting he was a jerk to me and wishes to apologize to me? Ok now I know I can't be in my right universe because the Dash I know would never say something like that about me.' Danny thought to himself dumbfounded while the minister walked up to the podium.

"Ok is there anyone else who would like to speak up about Daniel Fenton, AKA, Danny Fenton before his body is cremated?" The minister asked just before Sam stood up.

"Yes sir I would like to say some words about my dearly departed friend." Sam answered trying to keep it together.

Sam like Dash then left her seat and walked up to the podium, and in less than 2 seconds began to poor her heart out.

"Danny Fenton was many things to me. A friend, a partner in our form of crime, but above all the crush I could never admit my feelings to." Sam said not surprising most of the people there with the exception of Danny.

'Wait a minute Sam had a crush on me? How come she never said anything to me?' Danny asked himself while Sam continued to give her eulogy.

"Excluding Tucker, he was the only other person who knew the real me and accepted me for it. Then I went and told him... to go.. into the... ghost portal! Danny if you can hear this know that I am so sorry! I should have never told you to go into the portal! Then I made it worse when I hit the off button!" Sam said shedding tears once again.

"Jack from what she is saying, it sounds like a more fatal blunder of yours. Didn't you check that portal device for errors?" Vlad asked remembering his own scarring due to his 'friend's' blunder.

"I checked, and Maddie double checked. She is the smarter one between the two of us so I don't know what could have gone wrong." Jack said honestly.

"Oh my god this is my fault I checked everything but 'that'. If I checked it 'that' would have never happened!" Maddie explained.

'Mom didn't finish checking the portal, and as a result when Sam hit the off switch was it flared up more instead? That last surged must have killed me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Maddie I know you wouldn't do anything purposely to hurt your son, but he is in a better place now." Vlad said with a smile that looked sincere but also said I know something that you don't.

"Danny I hope you can forgive me for what I have done..."

"There is nothing for you to forgive because you didn't do anything wrong Sam." Said a familiar voice cutting off Sam's apology.

Recognizing the voice and hoping it was who she thought it was, Sam did the one thing she could think off.

"Danny is that really you? Is your spirit really here in this funeral hall?" Sam asked just before Danny revealed himself to everyone who came to his funeral.

Stage out.

Made a lot of changes in the chapter besides fixing errors that I spotted. Any thoughts comments concerns about the story so far? Leave them in PM or review. R and R.


	6. The funeral Part 2

I Don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole.

Dearmoviegoers: Well the wait is over here you go. Thanks for the review.

Invader Johnny: Hey he wanted to go to say his good byes and he has other reasons for wanting to there as well. Thanks for the review.

TheWiseGamer: I know but that is how I original wrote this chapter with a few mods done. Thanks for the review

Enjoy part 6 of Death is only the beginning.

Amity Park funeral home

"Evil spirit, I don't know why you are here, but you are interrupting the funeral for my baby boy! For that I am going to send you back from whence you came!" Maddie said pulling out one her ghost weapons she had on her that in theory would work on an actual ghost.

'I come to say good bye to my friends and family, and I get welcomed by ghost weapons? Not sure if they can harm me or not but some how I should have expected this.' Danny thought to himself before Danny decided to speak in his defense.

"Mom I am not an evil spirit. I am your son and I can prove it!" Danny said trying to prove he wasn't evil.

"Nice try spook, but everyone knows that ghosts are evil spirits, and if they haven't passed on they are being condemned for their sins! Our son was never evil so he wouldn't have no reason to not pass over!" Jack replied not in the least pleased.

'Ok this could get ugly real quick if I don't prove to them I am the real deal and not an evil spirit, but how?' Danny asked just before he got an idea.

"You don't believe me? Then ask me anything that only Danny would know and not some impostor. Anything you can think of I will answer." Danny replied with a good deal of confidence.

"I will take your challenge. How did our best friend die ghost?" Tucker asked waiting for an answer.

"I died when I went into the ghost portal. While I was inside of it, it turned on with me in it. All the energy surging through my body was too much for me to take without dying. Danny explained.

'If I told them that I felt my hand push a button like object while I was in the portal I know my parents would be consumed with guilt and would never forgive themselves just like Sam was.' Danny thought to himself while Jazz decided to quiz Danny.

"If you are by brother than you would know this. What is the thing I care for the most?" Jazz asked feeling her sadness vanish for a moment.

"Oh that is a tough one. Do you mean object or person? Cause if it is a person that would be Danny AKA myself, otherwise it would be the Bearbet Einstein toy I won for you at the carnival a few years back." Danny answered instantly erasing everyone's doubt with that answer.

"Danny it is really you. We really aren't dreaming. But how? I thought only evil spirits were supposed to be in our realm if they didn't pass on." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"That was the first thing I though when I found out I was dead mom. While it sucks that I had to die before I even reached 15 it was sadly just my time to go." Danny said surprising everyone there.

"Danny what mother wouldn't cry if they lost their child at the unripe age of fourteen? It is the children's job to bury their parents not the other way around." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

Danny at this point turned away from his mother and looked at his silent female best friend. While he was happy to see her the very look on her face wasn't one that sat well with him.

"Sam I heard your eulogy, and I need to let you know it wasn't your fault that I died. While I getting shocked by the portal I could still see everything you and Tucker was doing. You tried to shut down the portal so it wouldn't shock me anymore. Even though I died I knew you did everything in your power to try and save me, and for that I thank you. So please stop blaming yourself for my death." Danny replied not wanting his best friend to continue her self destructive behavior.

"But..."

"No buts Sam. You didn't know what was going to happen. None of us did. I would sooner be upset with you for condemning yourself for something you didn't do then for you convincing me to go through that portal." Danny said as he placed his hand on Sam's face only for it to go through.

'So he is a full ghost unlike myself. I will have to keep my contacts in the ghost zone informed so I can convince him to join my cause.' Vlad thought to himself smiling inwardly at all the possibilities that could happen.

"You see Sam, No one is condemning you for the accident that happened not even Danny himself. So please stop condemning yourself for it." Jeremy explained while for the first time in his life smiling at the youngest Fenton.

"Danny I am so sorry about all the bad things I said to you. I want you to know that I love you little brother, and I will always love you." Jazz said with tears in her eyes.

Jazz tried to give her brother a hug, but due to him being a ghost she went right through him like Danny's hand did with Sam. Dash wanted to run away but he knew of everything he did to Danny and didn't want to be haunted by Danny. So hoping to get some redemption Dash made his plea.

"Fenton I am sorry for all the wrongs I have done to you in the past. I should have been a better person to you when you were alive." Dash said fearing for his sanity.

'Well I never thought I would see the day when Dash would apologize for what he has done to me. I should hold a dislike for him for what he has done while I was alive but...'

"Don't worry about it Dash, we all make mistakes in our life. I am not the type of person who would condemn others for their mistakes." Danny responded causing Dash to sigh in relief.

"Danny I have to ask you my son. is there a ghost world on the other side?" Jack asked shocking everyone.

'Dad while I can understand Danny is a ghost now, is that all you can think about?' Jazz thought with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Yes dad there is a ghost zone. Now if you excuse me I must go back there my time in your realm is nearly up." Danny said as he used his power to generate a ghost portal.

'He has only been dead a week, and yet he can create portals to and from the ghost zone? This is even better than I thought. Now I have to make sure to convince him to join my side.' Vlad thought to himself smiling.

While Vlad was smiling at this development he wasn't the only person who was giddy about this. While Jack has vowed to turn his back on everything that was ghost the fact his departed son was able to create ghost portals had quickly made him change his mind. Maddie like her husband and Vlad was also giddy about this idea due to all the research and knowledge she could learn about ghosts.

"You can open doors to the ghost zone at will Danny? That is so cool. Would it be alright if I came with you into the ghost zone?" Sam asked feeling like her old self somewhat.

"Absolutely not Sam! We have no clue what is in the ghost zone, and we also have no clue to whether or not it is even safe for human beings!" Pamela said putting her foot down before turning towards Danny. "Young man I just want to say thank you for showing up and speaking with my daughter. The moment you passed away she was a shell of her former self. Now that she knows you are okay she seems to be going back to her normal self. I hope you have a peaceful afterlife, and that your soul rests in peace."

"Thank you Mrs. Manson. While I would like to stay longer and explain what I learned about the ghost zone, I must go back now." Danny replied only for Sam to once again call out to Danny.

"Danny would it be possible for you to visit us or at better yet stay on this side with us? You have all of eternity to exist, and even if you are now dead in a sense it could be just like before you passed on." Sam pleaded causing Danny to shake his head.

"Visit I will see if I can. As for staying on this side sorry but that is impossible. But if I can't visit you now I will see you when you cross over to this side. Oh and if anyone gets the idea of committing suicide know this. If you do so you will go straight to eternal torment in hell if you do so.'No they won't but they don't know that so it should prevent any of them from getting the idea to do so.'" Danny replied thinking the last part as his portal closed behind him.

"Darn it, I forgot the ask him if he could make a portal in our lab to connect our two dimensions. Oh well back to the old drawing board with the ghost portal." Jack replied causing Jazz to look at him funny. "Don't give me that look Jazz, seeing our son spirit and listening to his story it is just too good of a find to pass up."

'While I am glad you are doing fine little brother, you just reignited my parents passion for ghost research. Not a good thing if you ask me.' Jazz thought to herself as she and everyone else prepared to leave the funeral home.

Pandora's Temple ten minutes later

"Danny I see you are back early you didn't want to spend the full-time with your family?" Pandora asked in a surprised tone.

"I just went to say my good byes. Besides I didn't want to make it any harder on myself or them than I had to. But on another note, while I doubt anyone else noticed it my ghost sense was going off in the church, but I didn't see any ghost. What does that mean?" Danny asked Pandora.

"I am not entirely sure Danny. But for now we will practice together so you can unlock more of your abilities. I will also share with you my history." Pandora said in a calm tone.

'History? Oh great one of the subjects I sucked at when I was living. I can tell this is going to be a long afterlife for me.' Danny thought to himself. 'But why do I feel like I am forgetting something important?'

Vlad's secret ghost lab 3 hours later

"It is a shame that Jack Fenton's son had to die in the portal accident. But lucky for me I have a ghost portal. With it I will find Daniel, and make him see the beauty of becoming my partner in crime. Besides his power of creating ghost portal can be very useful to me and my evil plans. But first things first you three stooges come here now!" Vlad said.

Upon speaking three green ghost vultures came to Vlad's side. Each wearing a cylinder like red fez's on their head.

"Go and find this ghost. When you do report to me his location, but don't do anything else!" Vlad commanded.

"We got you boss. Don't forget the feed you promised us." The lead vulture said as they flew into the ghost zone.

Stage out

Sorry about this chapter being so short, but in truth it was actually the other part of last chapter. Oh for those who are confused Danny doesn't know Vlad is a half ghost yet. He could sense him but he didn't know. Also at this point if Vlad was to fight Danny he would kick Danny's behind just like in the canon series. So any thoughts comments, concerns about the flow of the story so far? Like I mentioned in the last chapters either PM me or explain them in a review. R and R.


	7. A home and a link

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part seven of Death is only the beginning.

3 weeks after the Funeral

"Danny you are getting distracted one again. You need to be 100% focus when you are trying to master cloning." Pandora said in a normal tone. "The process with this power is extremely dangerous for ghosts because if you use too much energy you can erase yourself from existence." Pandora explained.

Unlike in school where Danny was at best a C+ student with his powers he was the a natural. In the past three weeks he had not only mastered his basic powers, and Ghost portals but could even use the later effectively in combat. However even with this extensive combat practice he has yet to beat his mentor Pandora in combat. So to effectively make him more capable of defending himself and mastering his powers Pandora put him through strict drills each day. Hearing his mentor tell him this he turned and sighed.

"Sorry Pandora, but it isn't like I am doing it on purpose. I have been sensing something out there that has been calling out to me. I think it may be my realm." Danny said explaining the feeling he was getting.

Upon hearing those words Pandora couldn't help but have mixed feelings. On the one hand she was happy that her friend/student would finally have his own realm. On the other hand she could very well be losing her roommate and friend. Putting on the best smile she could Pandora decided to share another piece of herself with him.

"I remember that feeling so many millennia ago when I first came to the ghost zone. Tell you what. So you won't have to go it alone I will come with you." Pandora said in a normal tone.

"Thanks Pandora. As for what I am sensing it is out in this that direction." Danny said as he flew out of Pandora's Temple.

Some where is the ghost zone 30 minutes later.

Johnny 13 and Kitty were taking a ride through the ghost zone. Things were going smoothly for the two of them. Johnny feeling great at the moment reached behind him, and was about to grab a bottle of his wine of ages when Kitty slapped his hand.

"What's the big idea Kitten? I was just going to get myself a drink!" Johnny said while still riding his bike.

"Johnny we may be ghosts, but I won't let you ride under the influence! It was because of you riding drunk that we died in the first place!" Kitty said remembering that painful night.

"Don't worry about it Baby Cakes, we are already dead and we can't die again." Johnny countered hoping to win the argument.

"I wouldn't worry as much if you weren't such a light weight with your drinks." Kitty said causing Johnny to come to a complete stop.

"Oh really, is that so? Well I will tell you what. I challenge you to a drinking contest! If I win then we speak of this no more, and I can drink whenever I please!" Johnny said trying to assert his manhood causing Kitty to roll her eyes.

"Fine but when I win then you have to give up drinking for good! Something you should have done back when we were alive!" Kitty said knowing what the end result would be.

"The only thing I love as much as my bike and you is the sweet taste of victory." Johnny said in a cocky tone.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Johnny no matter how sweet it is." Kitty replied to Johnny.

Stopping and parking his bike on a nearby rock Johnny and Kitty began their little drinking contest. Now normally human wine could never get a ghost drunk since all ghosts had a natural immunity to it. However, the wine of ages wasn't regular wine because it was literal poison for humans. So in that same sense it was ten times more potent than the strongest human alcohol. Johnny drank about 2 shots of this wine before he was completely wasted. Kitty however, was still holding her own after about five shots. After his third shot of wine he feel out due to drinking too much earning a frown from Kitty.

'I beat him once again which is no surprise. While I feel bad for accepting his bet, it was for the greater good since he won't be drinking anymore.' Kitty thought to herself as she poured the rest of the wine out the bottle.

As soon as this thought past Kitty's mind did Danny and Pandora fly past the 80's style couple completely unaware of their presence.

"Pandora, the feeling is strong here in fact it is getting stronger as we go this way." Danny says as he saw a temple similar to Pandora's except that his was the same colors of his hazmat suit.

When Danny touched his temple for the first time, he felt a if he was touching a part of himself earning a smile from newbie ghost. Pandora seeing this also smiled at her young pupil.

"Danny you have found your realm. I guess this means that you will be living here from now on." Pandora said with a bit of disappoint in her voice.

'I know that tone. It sounds like she wants to be happy for me but a bit disappointed for whatever reason. We both knew this would happen eventually seeing as every ghost will eventually get his or her own realm. I am guessing she just didn't want me to leave due to the company I gave her.' Danny thought to himself.

"Yeah I guess I could if I wanted to. But before I do is there a way to make a permanent ghost portal?" Danny asked in a calm tone.

"Yes there is but why do you ask?"

"I want to know how to do it Pandora please tell me." Danny answered surprised Pandora didn't pick up on the reason.

"Simple just think of the place you want to go, and just before you make the portal think of it never closing." Pandora explained.

"Thank you Pandora. Now I would be honored if you were the first guest inside of my new realm." Danny said with a sincere smile in his voice.

As all this was going on Kitty watched and was shocked to say the least.

'Wow that boy not only is still in one piece, but now friends with one of the most violent ghosts in the ghost zone? Of all the strange things to happen within the ghost zone this has got to be the strangest.' Kitty thought to herself still in shock. 'I am going to have to let Ember know this.' Kitty thought to herself as she placed Johnny on his bike and began to ride home.

The whole scene also was noticed by Vlad's three vulture minions as well. Needless to say if the three of them could smile they would have kool aid smiles.

"Did you see who that young whipper snapper is friends with? The boss may have a little more trouble than he thinks." Said one of the vultures.

"Who cares? We did our job we found out where the ghost boy lives. Now we go and collect our feed." Said the second vulture.

"That is the smartest thing you have ever said. We did our job, so let's collect our reward, and let our boss worry about Pandora." The leader said as he is his group flew back to their master.

Inside Danny's realm

Danny looked around his realm with Pandora and found it to be quite large. Seeing that there was a mass amount of space Danny tried using his newest power. However in the process of doing so Danny only managed to create 2 clones of himself. Every clone went off in a different direction and searched the new realm. In about 3 minutes the clones came back to Danny before merging with their creator.

"Wow my realm is even bigger than most mansions in the human realm. I could fit the entire city of Amity in one of the rooms of my realm alone." Danny said due to getting the memories of his two clones.

Wanting to show Pandora around somewhat Danny flew in the direction one of his clones did. When he reached the desired room Danny opened the door. Inside he found an exact replica of his room when he was alive. It had his bed, his model space shuttle's and even his junior space cadet awards.

"Danny while I can fit in your realm, I can't fit in your rooms like you can in mine." Pandora said having to go intangible just to get into his room.

Upon Pandora saying this Danny and his realm began to glow with ecto green, and within seconds willed the rooms in his realm to change so Pandora could fit within them.

"I will give you the grand tour another time, but for now lets head back to the main hallway there is something I need to do." Danny explained as he and Pandora went intangible through the floor and end up back in the main hallway.

"Danny as much I would love to stay here with you I need to get back to my realm. Cerberus will get upset if I am gone for too long. You take care of yourself ok?" Pandora replied still a little downhearted.

"Wait Pandora before you go I have something I want to give to you." Danny replied before he walked towards a random wall in his realm.

Pandora then watched as Danny hands began to glow but instead of ecto green they glowed dark blue. Within seconds a blue portal opened causing Pandora to raise an eyebrow.

"A permanent ghost portal? But where does it go and why did you make it?" Pandora asked only to see a familiar three headed dog pop out of the portal.

Upon seeing it's master and Danny the giant dog went from being savage to being as gentle as a teddy bear. Pandora seeing her first non human friend scratched Cerberus's stomach causing the giant dog to kick with joy.

"I saw the look on your face when I told you about my realm, so I made this permanent portal to link our realms. So if you want to visit me you can do it anytime you want without the long trip."

'I better go before I have to make up the lie that there is something in my eyes.' Pandora thought on the verge of tears.

"Cerberus, lets go home. Oh and Danny."

"Yes Pandora?"

"Thank you for the gift. While it isn't like my boy or that necklace it really means a lot to me." Pandora replied just before she and Cerberus walked through the Pandora sizes portal.

Vlad's castle home one hour later

"It took you three long enough to come back." Vlad asked in an annoyed tone.

"We are over 2,008 years old be glad we were moving at all!" The lead vulture explained.

"So spill did you three did you find young Daniel's realm?" Vlad asked hoping their mission was a success.

"Yes we have, but there is some bad news for you boss." Said one of the vultures.

"Yeah believe it or not, Danny is friends with Pandora." The lead vulture said.

"Pandora as in the Greek Pandora owner of Pandora's box?" Vlad asked getting a nod from the three vultures. "You are right but no matter, there isn't a ghost in that zone that I can't beat! Take me to Daniel's realm now!" Vlad said as he transformed from his human form to his ghostly form.

Vlad's in his ghost form had red eyes and pale blue skin. His hair color in this form was the same color of his human form before the accident, and was in the hairstyle of the devil. His teeth unlike in his human form had vampire like fangs. He wore a white ghost suit that had a black V neck, Black gloves and boots, a black belt around his waist, and a cape that was white on the back and red in the front.

"As I promised you three here is your feed. You can eat it when you take me to his realm not a moment sooner! Now lets go I got a child to exp... I mean convince to join, and a ghost to beat!" Vlad said as he went through his portal and with the three vulture stooges.

'He has no idea what he is in for. Pfft who cares? We get our reward anyways and we won't be fighting Pandora.' The lead vulture thought as he and his group lead their master.

Stage out!

So ends part seven of Death is only the beginning. Danny has discovered his realm as well gain the the secret to permanent portals. Also for those who are worried Danny is getting his powers too fast remember this. In the Canon Danny had to deal with his human life and human responsibilities. Where as here he has none of that so he has a lot more time to train with his powers to master them. Then there is the fact he didn't have anyone to help him in the canon (with the exception of Frostbite with is ice powers) where as here Danny has a teacher from the beginning. Once again any comments, questions, concerns? If you have them send them in your reviews or PM. R and R.


	8. Destruction, fights, and visions

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of Death is only the beginning.

(AN: Warning later in the chapter there will be some graphic scenes that might be disturbing to some readers. Read at your own risk. Now on with the story.)

Fenton works

"Jack, I know seeing our son's spirit proves that ghosts exist, But I thought you said that you were turning your back on ghosts?" Maddie said remembering her husband's works before the funeral.

"Turning my back on ghosts would be turning my back on Danny. He is a ghost now remember, and Fentons never turn their backs on their own kin." Jack explained.

"Dad, I know I was wrong when I said ghost's didn't exist, But what is it going to take you to give up on that portal? The first time you hurt your best friend, and the second time Danny lost his life!" Jazz explained not hiding her annoyance.

"Well if my son can make a working portal that links the ghost zone to our world then so can I. This time I will just make sure to check over every single note five times. Jack Fenton learns from his mistakes he doesn't repeat them!" Jack said with conviction.

However unknown to everyone, a clone of a certain vampire ghost was watching and waiting for his moment to strike.

'Now if I can do this right, I can make sure this portal fails as well. I can't have Jack making a working ghost portal to the ghost zone now can I?' Clone Vlad thought to himself as he made himself visible.

"I am sorry Jack, but I can't allow you to do that, The ghost zone is no place for an idiot like you!" Clone Vlad said as he fire a pink energy ray at the Fenton portal completely destroying it. "Oh we can't forget about your notes on creating it either!" Vlad said as he fired another beam destroying all Jack's research.

"That is it ghost, when I get my hands on you I am going to rip you apart molecule by molecule!" Jack said pulling out a Fenton thermos only for clone Vlad to vanish.

"In your dreams Jack Fenton, you have a better chance of killing your own kin with your failures than catching me!" Vlad's voice said knowing he hit a nerve in the process.

"Damn it! I was so close and that stupid ghost had to ruin my work!" Jack said with fury in his voice. "That is it, I am going to make sure I get my portal working and nothing is going to stop me! Oh and that ghost better hope I don't see his mug again because he will pay for his actions and words!"

One mile away from Danny's realm

"I see my clone has made sure that idiot Jack doesn't succeed in making a working portal." Vlad said with a smile on his face as he followed his minions to Danny's realm.

"We are almost there Master Plasmius. It is just a little further." The head buzzard said in a calm tone.

When Vlad got a look at Danny's realm he couldn't help but smile.

"I must say Daniel does have some style for a fourteen year old ghost. Hopefully I can use him to make portal's for me, or have him show me how to do it."

"Ok we lead you to his realm, can we get our reward now?" The buzzards asked causing Vlad to roll his eyes.

"You will get it after this mission is a success not a moment sooner." Vlad replied to his minions causing them to talk under their non existent breath. "What was that? You don't want your reward due to complaining was it?" Vlad asked in a superior tone.

"No we were just saying the sooner we get this done the sooner we get our reward." The lead buzzard answered satisfying Vlad with his answer.

Danny Realm twenty minutes later

Danny was inside of his living room which consisted of two black and white couches with a matching black and white rug, a grandfather clock in the corner, and three large pictures. The first consisted of him and his family, the second had him, Sam, and Tucker together in it and finally the last one had a picture of him and his mentor Pandora in her realm. At this point in time Danny finally figured out what he was forgetting and frowned at the thought.

'Darn it I totally forget to talk to Sam about her confession of her feelings at the funeral. I was so busy trying to make her stop feeling bad about herself that I forgot. Though with the current situation now I doubt we can even be together. I mean how would it work? For one I can't even touch her even if I wanted to seeing as my hand went right through her the day of the funeral. Then there is the fact that even if that wasn't an issue I doubt I would age. I mean I would remain a teenager forever while Sam would... ' Danny lost his chain of thought when his ghost sense went off.

"Ok I know you are in here now show yourself and explain why you are in my realm." Danny said not liking the fact he had unexpected company.

As Danny said this the three buzzard minions of Vlad made themselves visible earn a look of annoyance from Danny.

"I don't know why you are here, but get out of my realm! I am giving you to the count of three to get out of my realm. One, Two Three!" Danny said only for the three vultures to stay where they were. "I guess you three will have to learn the hard way not to trespass!" Danny replied only for the three vultures to attack him head on.

Danny seeing them coming cloned himself 2 times and went to work on the ghost vultures. While the ghosts were indeed older than the Danny they were completely outmatched. In less than a minute the three vultures were down for the count. Dusting his hands off Danny held a smile of content on his face.

"That will teach you not to trespass in my realm!" Danny said only to hear a sinister laugh. "Oh great another trespasser. Whoever you are you don't have to go home, but you got to get the hell out of my realm!" Danny shouted only for the laughter to increase.

"After all the trouble I went through to get to your realm? I think not Daniel. I think I will get what I want and that is you and your ability to make ghost portals." Vlad said appearing in front of Danny with a smile.

"Ok, before I give you my answer, who are you, and why is my power so important to you?" Danny asked prying for information.

"Your power is a lot more convenient then a solid ghost machine portal. I could go anywhere I want anytime anyplace in the blink of an eye. As for who I am you can call me Vlad Plasmius." Vlad said with a sinister smile.

"I have no interest in what you want. If you want to make ghost portals you can learn how to do it and master it yourself. Now kindly do me a favor and get out of my realm." Danny said with a taste of disdain in voice.

"Whether you know it or not Daniel, you and me have something in common and you know the saying about birds of a feather." Vlad replied trying to sound hip.

"What are you talking about? I have nothing in common with the likes of you! Also you sound even worse than former teacher Mr. Lancer when he was trying to be hip." Danny said while charging while firing out a green energy beam.

Vlad seeing this coming formed his pink energy shield to block the energy blast.

"An ectoplasmic energy blast? That was so year one!" Vlad said while slapping Danny around like a rag doll before slugging him into a wall.

'Wow this guy is actually skilled. I am going to have to be more careful when fighting this guy or I will get my butt handed to me on a silver platter.' Danny thought to himself before speaking.

"I may be outgunned, but I am not outmatched! Now get your sorry behind out of my realm!" Danny shouted as he created two clones of himself to attack Vlad.

"Cloning your form already? I see you have learned that faster than me, but with age comes experience my boy!" Vlad said striking each of the clone causing them to return to their owner.

Danny at this point tried to go back on the offensive but before he could move Vlad was on him like white on rice. After getting smacked around a little more Vlad grabbed Danny by the throat and chuckled.

"Child must I literally fight you with one hand behind my back before you realize you are outmatched!" Vlad said in a cocky tone and he used his ghost energy to shock Danny's form. "While I will admit it was fun smacking you around playtime is over. Now you will do as I say and give me what I want or else!" Vlad said in a demanding tone.

"Or else what? You are going to waste me? But then what does that leave you? Back a square one and you still won't have what you want." Daniel said earning a dark smile from Vlad.

Danny at this point watched as Plasmius created an energy blade from his own ectoplsamic energy and stabbed Danny in his arm. Danny screamed in pain as the blade went through his hand like a knife through butter while ectoplasm began to leak out. Vlad then created another energy blade and sent stabbed Danny in the leg causing his screaming to become louder earning the same result as Danny's arm.

"I may not look it, but I have a bit of sadist in me my boy. You being dead means that I can go even further with my torture without worry." Vlad said while bitch slapping Danny a few times. "Now are you going to do as I say or will I have to stick another blade in another one of your limbs?" Vlad said still with the sadistic smile. "Oh and please refuse because while I do want you and your power, torturing and breaking you is oh so enjoyable." Vlad explained with a sadistic smile.

"Do yourself a favor fruit loop and go screw a ghost goat!" Danny said with plenty of defiance.

"There is that teen wit again. No matter I can cure that easily!" Vlad said as he formed another energy blade and placed it into Danny's other arm earning yet another scream of pain as ectoplasm started leaking out of that limb as well. "Now this is the last time I will say this. Give me what I want, or the next one goes through your chest!" Vlad said while forming an energy dagger this time.

"Do your worst you seriously messed up fruit loop! I will never join you, or make portals for you never!" Danny said still defiant but in pain.

To Danny's defiance Vlad reached into his vest and pulled out two items. The first was a blade in a silver sheath and a bottle of red liquid. Vlad taking his time removed the sheath to reveal a green metal blade. Finally Danny watched as Vlad removed the top of the bottle and watched as the content of the bottle was put onto the dagger.

"I will let you know that this blade on this dagger is made from ectoranium. A element that can't be touched by ghosts. The liquid I poured on the blade is liquid blood blossoms another thing that is lethal to ghosts. If you want to keep up your defiance you can, but know that there will be consequences for them. So what do you say my boy? Are you going to have a change of heart now?" Vlad asked only for Danny to spit in Vlad's face.

"I already told you my answer you seriously messed up fruit loop!" Danny said still in pain while Vlad wiped the ectoplasmic spit off his face.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy doing this to you my boy." Vlad said as he grabbed Danny's arm and slashed it causing Danny to scream again in great pain.

Unknown to Vlad, Danny out of the corner of his eye saw movement in the permanent portal that he made made not too long ago. Upon seeing this he watched a familiar blue ghost step into his realm. Upon seeing this Danny even in pain was able to put a smile on his face.

"Smiling while I torture you Daniel, You must really be a masochist. But I must let you know even though you are a pure ghost, even pure ghosts can die. However, since you got something I want I will just take you with me." Vlad explained with a smile. "I won't end you, in fact I will keep you existing but just barely. But it can end if you just learn your place and give your superior what he wants so what do you said Daniel?" Vlad replied earning an eye roll from Danny.

"Go screw a goat you seriously messed up fruit loop. But I must let you know you are going to wish you never came to my realm!" Danny said with an angst defiance in his voice.

"A witty teen until the end I see. But I shall humor you. Who is going to me wish I was never came to your realm?" Vlad asked just before he got hit with a fireball.

Vlad turned around to see a beyond livid Pandora glaring at him for what he had done.

"That would be me! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY FRIEND'S REALM AND CAUSE HIM HARM!" Pandora hissed with her eyes glowing bright red.

"So the raging Greek ghost Pandora makes her appearance. However, I don't care who you are I am taking Daniel with me, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Vlad said with a sinister smile on his face.

Pandora at this point lost her temper causing an extremely malevolent pink aura to appear around her body. Within seconds Pandora filled the entire room with lightning and sent it all at Plasmius. Seeing this attack coming Vlad attempted to go intangible to avoid it, However Pandora fired it too quickly for him to dodge it. The after flow of said attack was enough to Vlad send flying. The half ghost vampire was about to crash into one of Danny's walls but at the last minute the injured Danny created a weak ghost portal that sent Plasmius to another location.

"Danny where did you send him?" Pandora asked curious to where her injured friend sent him.

"Let's just say... that Klemper... will have some... company in his realm." Danny said in a weak tone.

"Danny it is time for you to get to bed. I will help you get back to perfect health. After you are well you have a lot of training to do! I can't have my only friend expiring on me." Pandora said not realizing the pun she made.

After removing the blades Vlad placed in his limbs Pandora held Danny bridal style and flew into his bedroom. From there she placed him on his bed as gently as possible.

'The nerve of that idiot! When I see him again I will make sure he knows the meaning of fear! No one hurts my those I care for and gets away with it!' Pandora thought to herself with disgust.

Sam's house at this moment

"What the hell was that? Danny being attacked by a Dracula reject with a taste of sadism? Why in the hell am I dreaming of such things?" Sam thought to herself shaking her head. "Hopefully I won't be having dreams like that again." Sam thought unaware that there was more to this than meets the eye.

Stage out.

So end another chapter 8 of death is only the beginning. I hope you like this chapter because I did enjoyed writing it. For those wondering why Vlad is a more violent in this story than normal the answer is simple. Vlad even in the canon series would go to just about any length to get what he wants. He was willing to kill Jack so he could get Maddie and Danny as his family. He had no trouble humiliating Jack in the bitter reunions episode, and he had no problem abusing his own daughter's (Danielle) trust to get what he wanted. As for that last bit with Sam, she and Danny were supposed to originally have a psychic link, however they scrapped it early on so I figured I would give Sam this ability for now. Any thoughts comments concerns? if so PM me, or leave them in a review. R and R.


	9. Box ghost two point zero

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part nine of Death is only the beginning.

Casper high gym the next day

"Foley, you are a disgrace to this class! I am letting you know now, if you fail my class then everyone's grade will drop by one letter." The gym teacher said causing everyone else to groan.

"What the heck, Why are we being punished for his short comings? How is that fair?" Dash asked since he knew gym was one of the few classes he was actually getting an A in.

"I grade individually, and as a group. If anyone gets an F for gym, unless it is something extreme that can't be helped with teamwork, I drop the entire class's grade down by a letter!" The teacher explained.

"Come on give me a break, I am still grieving over losing my best friend. I haven't been the same since!" Tucker said honestly.

"Nice try Foley, but your performance was like this even when he was alive. So using that now isn't a valid excuse!" The teacher answered without an ounce of sympathy.

"Ms. Testef, I know Foley has been having poor performance even before this, but couldn't you be a little more sensitive? Manson's performance has also went down the tubes and before all this happened she was one of the top 5 best students in the class." Dash replied surprising everyone including the A-lists.

"What has happened to you? Ever since you went to Fenton's funeral you been sticking up for Fenton's loser friends! While I wouldn't wish death on anyone myself it sounds like you are trying to become their friends!" Paulina said in an accusing tone causing the blond jock to roll his eyes.

"Have you ever lost someone that you cared for Paulina?" Dash asked causing Paulina to frown.

"Yes when I was 8 my mama died from getting hit by a car. So I know the feeling of losing someone close to me. It is also why I would never wish death on anyone." Paulina explained calling up the painful memory.

"Well I know we aren't supposed to be friends with them, but since you know what it is like to lose someone you care about couldn't you at least not attack them in that... Hey who threw that?" Dash asked due to getting hit upside the head by a cardboard box.

"Ok which one of you threw that box at Mr. Baxter?" The teacher asked asserting her authority.

"I did it, and I have one word to say to you all. Beware!" Said an unknown voice.

When the teacher looked in the direction of where the voice came from, she saw a fat looking person that was wearing blue suspender's and a grey shirt underneath. We also had on black shoes, A blue that matched his suspenders, grey gloves that matched his shirt and blue skin. Upon seeing the fat man floating in the air Sam, Tucker, and Dash instantly knew what was going on, but everyone else there was in the dark or so they thought.

"Wait a minute blue skin, and he is floating? Don't tell me you are a ghost!" The teacher said in fear earning a smile from the floating man.

"That is right woman I am the box ghost! I have power over containers, cardboard, and square! Not tremble in fear before me!" The box ghost said causing all the boxes in the gym to raise at the same time.

In response to his words the majority of the people in the gym ran as fast as they could to get out only for the Box Ghost to lift the dodge balls out of the boxes and hit everyone trying to get away.

"I didn't tell you that you could leave! I said to tremble in fear of me and my power!" The Box ghost replied in a pleased tone due to the panic and fear he was bringing.

As the Box ghost looked around the more fear he saw the giddier he became. However, said feeling quickly left the Box ghost when he saw three unaffected teens staring at him. Due to them seeing Danny as a ghost Dash, Tucker, and Sam were all unaffected by the presence of the floating blue specter.

"Why aren't you three fearing me like all the others?" The box ghost asked.

"Maybe because we aren't afraid of someone reject who's ghostly power is to take control over what is in boxes!" Sam answered not amused.

"Yeah a ghost that can control anything that is in cardboard,container, and square! That has to be the funniest and most stupid ghost power I have ever heard!" Tucker said unable to contain his giggles.

"Meh I have seen scarier things in my toilet." Dash answered offhandedly while keeping the real reason secret.

Upon hearing their answers the Box ghost was anything but pleased. 'How dare they not fear me and think things in their toilet is scarier! I will show them!' Thought the box ghost before he voiced his thoughts.

"You don't fear me? That is it, you have made the box ghost mad! I will teach you not to fear me!" The box ghost said as his hands began to glow green and the rest of his body seemed to disappear.

Within moments all the boxes within the school began to glow blue then green. After this happened four times all the boxes in the school's science lab went intangible and flew into the sky.

"So you made some boxes disappear big deal. You didn't even take all the boxes in the school!" Dash said unimpressed seeing the boxes in the gym still there.

"Oh don't you worry, in a few moments you will learn to fear me like everyone else! **(1) H2SO4 Box storm**!" The box ghost shouted with his hands still glowing green.

Tucker and all the other nerds in the school who were chemistry whiz's knew exactly what H2SO4 was and upon doing so instantly panic.

"Everyone find cover now! If he does what I think he is going to do this won't be pretty!" Tucker screamed just before the Box's ghosts attack started.

Within moments the boxes that he made disappear were falling from the sky and started hitting the school. However, what no one excepted was that when the boxes hit that the roof of the school they began to eat through the material.

But how is that possible? How are those boxes eating through our... woah!" Dash said getting out of the way of one of the boxes which proceeded to eat a hole into the floor.

"That box storm is rain boxes of highly concentrated sulfuric acid! It is enough to eat through almost anything including human flesh!" Tucker said causing everyone there to panic even more.

In the mist of the chaos the majority of the students continued to dodge the dangerous boxes with great success. However this changed which they heard an ear pitching scream come from a familiar girl.

"AHHHHH! It is burning my flawless skin!" Paulina screamed as the slight scratch from one of the boxes left a painful scar on her face.

"Foolish humans, that is what you get for not fearing the might of the Box ghost!" The Box ghost screamed with a sinister laugh afterwards.

Fearing for the fate of not only herself but her students the Gym Teacher decided to try and cut a deal with the overweight suspender wearing ghost.

"What is it that you want? Please we will do anything just stop that attacking my students.!" Ms. Testef begged.

The box ghost then used his power to stop the boxes in mid fall.

"I will only leave you alone once these three admit that they fear me!" The Box ghost explained.

"Fear you? You may be dangerous, but I am not afraid of you. In fact even though it was a little extreme, I thank you for scarring Paulina for life literally!" Sam replied not even hiding her dislike for the Latina girl.

"Sam that is harsh even for you! Paulina did nothing to deserve getting scarred for life!" Tucker replied surprised that Sam would even say something like that.

"Just say you fear him so he will leave us alone! None of us want to end up like Paulina or worse!" One of the nerds said with plenty of fear in his voice.

"If only Danny were here! He would make you suffer!" Sam said remembering the beat down she saw Danny give him in another of her dreams.

Upon hearing this The Box ghost stopped in his tracks. Needing to see if the Danny Sam was talking about and the one who beat him up were the same the Box ghost went fishing for answers.

"Danny, as in a boy with white hair, green eyes, and wear a hazmat suit with a horrible white DP logo?" The Box ghost asked.

"Yeah that is him, and I bet he could beat you the snot out of you!" Tucker said in a boasting tone.

"Tucker unless I am mistaken Danny has already clean his clock in the worst way possible. So I know if he was here this reject would have lost." Sam explained striking a nerve with the box ghost.

However, instead of raining the H2SO4 storm some more the Box ghost simply dumped the rest of the attack into the sea.

"I will let you live for know. But remember when I return you better learn to fear me or I will hit you with another one of my box storms!" The Box ghost said trying his best not hide his sweat and winded state before leaving.

'Man I almost lost control of my ultimate move. Merging solid elements into boxes and controlling them like that really takes it out of me. They better be lucky that I was only trying to scare them and not kill them by making my boxes miss on purpose.' The box ghost thought before going back to the ghost zone.

"Tucker, when we get out of school, we have to let Danny's parents know that a ghost is running a muck in our world!" Sam said figuring that they would be Amity's best bet.

"While they have been doing research they haven't fought any real ghosts yet. But still you are right Sam. I don't want to end up a puddle of goop or scared for life like Paulina was." Tucker replied as the teacher ran over to Paulina.

"Class since we can't continue in school like this class is dismissed, I need to get Paulina to the hospital stat!" Ms. Testef said as she grabbed Paulina and raced to the hospital.

"I am coming with you two if you don't mind." Dash said shocking Sam and Tucker. "What? Even though I wasn't afraid of that ghostly reject, I don't like the feeling of being helpless. I want something so I can defend myself against those ghosts!" Dash explained.

Danny's Realm 2 hours later

Danny even though he had a healing factor was feeling the effects of the blood Blossoms due to being a ghost. It had been almost 6 weeks since he died, and 26 hours since his last fight with Vlad. Ever since that fight Danny would keep digging and training to find any new abilities as well as master the ones he had already found out with the help of Pandora.

'No new abilities since that energy beam I fired by mistake. I might as well perfect and form new tactics with the skills I do have.' Danny thought to himself as he once again began is drills.

However this was short-lived when Danny got visited by an unwelcome ghost.

"Box ghost, don't tell me you are back for a rematch? If you don't get out of my realm now, I swear I will break you in half!" Danny said with enough fury to make Pandora proud.

"I just came back from the human realm, and I met some interesting humans. A Goth girl wearing black and purple says they know you. She also somehow knew of our last fight without even being here." The Box ghost explained earning an angry eyes from Danny.

"I swear if you did anything to hurt Sam I will do far worse than what I did to you last time!" Danny replied charging ecto energy into his hands ready to attack.

"You are too late! I already gave them a nice taste of an H2SO4 box storm! Hopefully you will see some of them on this side as ghosts. Beware!" The box ghost said while flying away knowing he really pissed off Danny with his words.

'That little annoyance! When I get my hands on him I will make him wish he never died!' Danny thought as he opened up a portal directly over Amity.

Danny wanting to make sure his frineds were ok flew through the portal and made himself invisible to avoid being seen. After closing the portal behind him, Danny began to fly around the city, only to find out he wasn't the only ghost loose in the human realm.

"Great this might take longer then I thought." Danny said to himself not liking the state of his first home.

Stage out.

1) Short for Sulfuric acid box storm.

Ok after nine chapters Danny finally leaves the ghost zone once again, and begins to do what he did in the series. However the villains will be more violent as well as have a few new tricks including the box ghost. I will explain the box ghost's new powers. The box ghost can feel anything cardboard, square, and container within a 3 mile radius. Also if he can feel it he can control it as well as be there as long as a box is there. Lastly his box storm move works like this. Whatever is in the boxes when he launches them merges with the box itself. Then when he brings the attack down the enemy is pummeled with whatever was in the box as well as the box itself in this chapter's case it was H2SO4 or Sulfuric acid. However, the draw back of these abilities are that the further away the boxes he takes over the more energy he needs to use. Also the box stom requires a huge amount of concentration and power for it to work correctly. Otherwise it can backfire and hurt the user. Lastly if it is overused it will drain him fast. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? If so voice them in PM or in your reviews. R and R.


	10. New information and discovery

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Part 10 of Death is only the beginning.

Fenton works

"Mr, and Mrs. Fenton it is terrible, the school was attacked by a ghost!" Tucker said instantly getting the Fenton's attention.

"We know we saw it on the news. My question is how are they getting into our world? There isn't a working portal that can link the two worlds together." Jack said pulling up possible answers.

"Danny's able to make portal, and he is a ghost. Maybe there are others who can do the same" Sam said remembering it was possible for Danny.

"That is possible seeing as ghosts can't do similar things such as fly,and make themselves invisible. I was just wishing that was unique to our son." Maddie replied remembering the carnage.

"Did he give himself a name? or anything like that?" Jack asked upset but at the same time excited that he can actually start learning about and hunting ghosts.

"He said he was the box ghost, and he had power over everything cardboard, and square. But what really surprised me was when he used that Box storm move to melt the school." Tucker explained.

"Well we have made a few ghost weapons that should be able to help us fight off the ghosts." Jack said as he handed Sam, Tucker and Dash a Fenton thermos.

"Mr. Fenton I have to ask how are we suppose to fight ghosts with thermos?" Dash asked not seeing the connection.

"If they work, you should be able to capture ghosts with them. If not then you can use them to store these. Maddie made them so she named them Maddie grenades. Throw them at a ghost, and when they explode they will be splattered with Ecto goo, or Blood blossom dust." Jack answered while handing them their weapons.

"Jack, you can't just give them my grenades, They need to be correctly trained in the art of ghost fighting! Otherwise there be problems." Maddie replied taking the grenades back from the teens.

"Wise words from a wise woman, In other words I couldn't agree more mom." A familiar voice everyone recognized said. "Thank goodness everyone here is safe I thought you were all box slop."

"Danny what are you doing outside of the ghost zone? Don't tell me that you are going to haunt Amity like the rest of them!" Sam said causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"No Sam, I came here because that stupid Box ghost claimed we turned those I cared for into puddles of goop with his box storm. Otherwise I wouldn't be risking Pandora's wrath by being here." Danny explained earning a raised eyebrow from Sam.

"Pandora? as in the keeper of Pandora's box?" Sam asked excited about possibly meeting her.

"Yeah that is her. But enough about that, hey what are you doooiiinnnggg?" Danny asked as he was sucked up into a Fenton thermos.

Jack then hit the release key and smiled seeing his capture device was a success.

"It works I did it Maddie, I made a working ghost weapon!" Jack said with pride only to get smack upside the head by his wife. "What did you do that for?" Jack asked upset.

"Jack while I am glad that your device works, if you ever use it to capture Danny again I swear I will show you what a 9th Degree black belt can do!" Maddie explained earning gulps from everyone including Danny.

Dash who was silent for the longest decided to make his presence known by asking an off topic question.

"So Fenton I have a question. Is this Pandora girl hot?" Dash asked.

"Dash for starters Pandora is a woman not a girl. Second eww that is sick and wrong on so many levels! If anything I see her as my mentor and my friend." Danny explained still unnerved from Dash's question. "But seeing as you will be hunting ghosts from now on I figured I should give you some information so you will have some sort of advantage."

Danny then proceeded in giving his parents a very detailed report on all the ghosts that he had encounters with in ghost zone. But when he got to Vlad Jack spoke.

"You met that vampire ghost too? Last I saw him he destroyed my ghost portal saying that there was no need for me to have one!" Jack said pissed.

"Well from what he told me, he said he had a working portal, but he wanted me because I could make them without a machine." Danny said in an annoyed tone. "But still why would he need a working Portal if he is a ghost?" Danny asked still not understanding why.

"Maybe he is just a ghost who likes to collect things human?" Tucker suggested.

"No that is more of the Box ghost than Vlad Plasmius. His realm is literally a post office that is full of forgotten human world packages." Danny explained off handed. "I have to ask did anyone get hurt in that ghost attack?"

"Just Paulina. One of his boxes he used robbed her of her flawless skin. She now has a scar on her face." Sam said in a tone earning a look of Danny. "The girl had it coming Danny and we all know it."

"Sam while I know Paulina is everything you believe a girl shouldn't be she didn't deserve what she got from the Box ghost! But on another note..." Danny said as he once again tired to touch Sam's face only for his hand to go through her.

'Darn it I still can't touch anyone human.' Danny thought to himself remembering Pandora's words about the subject.

"Man it must suck not being able to touch someone and visa versa. I don't know what I would do if that had ever happened to me." Dash said causing Danny to shake his head.

"Some ghosts can touch humans others can't. All I can do for now in that area is possess them since it is a standard ghost ability." Danny explained causing Dash to ask another question.

"What powers do you have anyways? Do you have something cool like that box storm attack the box ghost used?" Dash asked causing everyone to look at him funny. "What just because it was deadly doesn't mean it didn't look cool."

"No Dash that is an ability unique to the box ghost. In fact most ghosts have at least one unique ability that no one else has. Though I haven't found mine yet. Even with Pandora helping me so I can defend myself on the other side.

While Danny was talking with everyone about the entire situation and explaining things about ghost Jazz came downstairs and needless to say her mood wasn't good.

"Stupid Box ghost and his stupid acid storm! He ruined the entire school and it will take months for the school to be fixed again let alone usable! Now we are all going to fall behind." Jazz said completely upset only to see her little brother floating in front of them. "Hi Danny, what are you doing out of the ghost zone? I thought the funeral was the last time you would be seen on this side."

"Actually thanks to my ability to make portals I can jump between sides whenever I want. But I came here for a couple of reasons. The first was the Box ghost. I thought he had done Sam and the others in. I also came to give them information on the ghosts I have seen on my side since it seems ghosts are somehow crossing over. Contrary to belief the portal power I have while rare isn't unique to me. I know of at least 3 ghosts who can cross over from the ghost zone to this world due to teleporting or being able to rip holes into your world from theirs." Danny explained having the complete attention of both Jack and Maddie. "One of the is a black Esperanto speaking ghost call Wulf. He is a werewolf ghost who who has black fur ecto green eyes and wears a green prison like suit."

"Is he the ghost that is letting the others to our side Danny?" Maddie asked causing Danny to shake his head.

"No Mom he isn't. In fact he isn't evil either. If you see him don't attack him. If he tries to attack you let him know that you know Danny Phantom and he won't harm you. He is one of the other friends I met on that side besides Pandora. Now moving on the second ghost I know who can cross sides is a ghost pitbull that used to be a guard dog from Star labs. You can tell Cujo by the Star labs collar it wears. If you see him use this. It is a copy of the squeaky toy it loves so much that I made. Majority of the time it will calm Cujo down." Danny replied before pulling out a picture and making a copy of it.

"Who is the third ghost you know that can crossover to our side Danny? It is another animal like ghost like Cujo and Wulf?" Sam asked causing Danny to shake his head.

"No Sam in fact she is the very first ghost I met before running into Pandora. Here is a picture of her right here." Danny replied before showing the picture of her.

Upon seeing her Tucker and Dash couldn't help but let out wolf whistles upon seeing her much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"May for a dead rocker ghost she is smoking hot. She makes Paulina before her scarring look like a wet cat." Dash said while Tucker agreed.

"Her name is Ember Mclain and unlike the others she can't create portals. However she can teleport from one side to the other. Her powers consisted of pyrokinetic abilities, and she has power over music. My advice for you is to make some sort of device that will tone out ghost music otherwise her powers will be able to affect you." Danny explained before Tucker spoke up.

"Dude I have to ask are you dating her or something? Cause if you are all I have to say is way to go." Tucker replied only for Danny to shake his head. "Then could you get me her phone number or give her mine? Dead or not she is hot." Tucker explained causing Jack and Maddie to glare at him.

"We may not be your parents, but there is no way we are allowing one of our charges to date a ghost! You will find someone who is a alive and well who will like you that will go out with you." Maddie replied causing Tucker to look at her funny.

"No offense but Foley is at the bottom of the food chain in our school! He contently strikes out with the ladies and is completely overlooked. But to be honest if I met her I can't say I wouldn't be tempted either." Dash explained before Jack cut him off.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but thanks to the major's new laws we are effectively breaking the law now. We aren't allowed by law to have any contact with any spirit including Danny. No offense little brother but the bad ghosts that have been attacking have given all ghosts a bad rep." Jazz explained before Danny opened a portal.

"Since your ghost portal was destroyed consider this one way ghost portal a gift from me to you. It will allow you to send any ghost you captured back to the ghost zone but they won't be able to come back through it. But how I seriously need to go. I don't want to get you in trouble for talking with me and my training section with Pandora will start in less than an hour." Danny replied as he was about to leave only for Sam to surprisingly grab his hand.

"Wait Danny can I come with you please? I want to see what your realm looks like." Sam said in a pleading tone.

"Sorry Sam but humans going into the ghost zone is extremely dangerous for several...

"DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU ARE TRYING TO GET OUT OF YOUR TRAINING YOU WILL GET IT WORSE!" Pandora screamed sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Sorry Sam but no for several reasons. I will explain them when I see you all again. Catch you again." Danny replied before flying through the one way portal.

Danny's Realm 10 minutes later

Danny came back to his realm to find a very pissed off Pandora waiting while tapping her foot.

'Oh crap Pandora looks pissed. Time for another training session from Tartarus.' Danny thought to himself as he stood firm not showing any fear.

"Danny, I know you went to the human realm when I told you not to. Before you get your lesson the hard way, explain to me why you did so?" Pandora asked in a stern tone.

"The Box ghost came into my realm a few hours ago, and told me he attacked my friends. At first I didn't want to believe him, but then he told me what my friends looked like and what he would do..." Before Danny could finish Pandora stopped him.

Danny watched as the expression on her face softened due to him not only being honest but him showing concern for others. Upon seeing this he knew she understood somewhat.

"I see you were worried about your living friends and family. While I am glad your reason for leaving was a good one, it still doesn't excuse you for breaking my rule! Now prepare for training Pandora style!" Pandora said as she fired a fire-ball at Danny.

Danny quickly made a portal to absorb the attack and send made another redirecting Pandora's attack back at her. Pandora recovered quickly, and proceeded to get more violent with Danny. Since Danny was still a greenhorn with his ghost powers compared to Pandora Danny was lying on the floor of his realm hurt within three minutes. However, upon seeing this Pandora couldn't help but smile.

"Danny next time you disobey me your training session will be even worse than that! But I must say you are improving with your abilities." Pandora said as she helped her friend/protege off the ground.

"Pandora why didn't you excuse me from the rule this time? I mean I had a good reason for it. I did give my family information about all the ghosts I have met so they would be better prepared. I even gave them some nonlethal methods of dealing with some ghosts." Danny explained hoping to appeal with Pandora.

"The reason may sound twisted but you are what is most precious to me. You are the first being who sees me for the kind thoughtful gal that is within this package of rage. I don't want to lose my only friend that I can have a conversation with." Pandora explained to the much younger ghost.

"So I am guess what you gave me was your version of tough love even though you call it training Pandora style." Danny explained getting a nod from Pandora. "Oh one more thing, I made a one way portal in my parent's basement. My father made a device to capture ghosts, so I figured he should have something to send them back to the ghost zone with." Danny said to his mentor.

"Danny tomorrow we will begin your elemental ghost training. When we started your training, I sensed two elemental powers within you, but since you didn't unlock either of them yet we will begin your training to do so tomorrow." Pandora said as she watched Danny's body begin to heal.

Stage out.

For all of you asking wonder why Danny is ok with being beaten to a pulp by Pandora there is a good reason. Pandora isn't trying to kill him more like teach him to think on his feet hence using his portal power to redirect attacks which he can use on his enemies. Also to make the story more realistic, since the Fentons haven't fought a ghost yet, their knowledge on fight ghosts is limited to the stories that were told in old stories hence the Maddie grenades that are filled with ectoplasm and ground up blood blossom powder. Lastly since Danny isn't alive and isn't going to be with his friends like that were in the canon they won't get the experience like they would in the show so guess what? Ghost hunting school from the elder Fentons who will be getting info from Danny for now. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? If so PM me or leave them in a review. R and R.


	11. The elements

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the character. They are doing a life sentence with their original owners with the chance of parole. Enjoy part 11 of Death is only the beginning.

Vlad's Castle the next morning

"Damn it, that boy sending me to a frozen wasteland with that annoying ghost as company!" Vlad said annoyed.

Vlad was then followed by a fat ghost wearing lavender and yellow pajamas. He had blond hair, blue skin that looked like he had froze to death, and was buck toothed.

"Come on vampire ghost, I just want to be your friend." Klemper said in his normally cheerful tone while smiling his best.

"I would sooner marry the Lunch lady than be your friend! Now leave me alone before I end you!" Vlad said with venom in his voice.

Klemper upset due to the fact he was rejected took a deep breath and blow his ice breath at Vlad freezing him in the process before flying away through Vlad's ghost portal. Vlad unable to broke free growled in annoyance at his situation.

'This is all Daniel's fault, but I can't do anything about it not without having to feel the wrath of Pandora! There has to be some way to neutralize her so I can bend Daniel to my will!" Vlad said to himself.

"No matter, if the direct approach doesn't work, then I can use my pawns to do my dirty work." Vlad though as he tried to break free again only to fail. "As soon as I get out of this block of ice!" Vlad said still struggling to break free.

Ghost zone skull island 4 hours later

Skulker was doing his usual hunting on his island to past the time. Skulker was a large metallic ghost with green flaming hair. He wore a black shirt, grey gloves with weapons installed in them, matching black pants and grey boots. He was about to move in for the kill on his prey when his cell phone went off scaring off his prey.

"Damn it! Whoever is calling me now is going to get it when I see them next!" Skulker said. (In this Fanfic Skulker has is first voice not his second)

Skulker hit the button on his arm and spoke.

"I don't know who you are, but you just cost me my prey! When I meet up with you..."

"You will do no such thing unless you want me to destroy you!" Vlad interrupted.

'If it wasn't for him supplying me with fancy upgrades or him being able to rip me apart I swear I wouldn't put up with his crap.' Skulker thought to himself extremely annoyed.

"Plasmius I didn't know it was you. So what hunt do you have in stored for me today?" Skulker asked having his anger replaced with fear.

"Nothing much, I... just want you to... bring me the... ghost boy. I don't care if... he is within an... inch of his afterlife... when you bring... him here." Vlad answered trying to hide the shivering in his voice.

"What happened to you? It sounds like you were in a freezer or something?"

"That stupid... Klemper froze me when... I refused to be... his friend. I had to... wait 4 hours... to thaw out." Vlad explained causing Skulker to laugh inside his head.

'Oh god this is rich he was frozen solid by Klemper. I am going to have to tell this to Ember she will get a real kick out of this.' Skulker thought before voicing his answer.

"Sorry but no can do. I may be a hunter, but even what prey not to go after. Especially when the prey is friends with Pandora the most feared ghost in the ghost zone." Skulker answered.

'The very thought of hearing those words sent nearly sent Vlad into a frenzy. It was bad enough that he was getting resistance from his pawn. But add to the fact that he was more scared of Pandora than him? It didn't sit well with Vlad in the least.

'Pandora is more feared than myself? Well I guess I am going to have to put her up there on the top of my to off list along with Jack. Like Jack she is a thorn in my side that is stopping me from getting what I want, and she has taken something that is rightfully mine.' Vlad thought to himself find the reasons to Justify his desire to off the two.

"I am prepared to reward you with some serious upgrades for your success as well as give you some extra upgrades for just taking the mission." Vlad said trying to sweeten the pot.

"I don't care how many upgrades you are offering me, doing anything to wrong Pandora is not wise." Skulker said with knowing the consequences of whose who dared to cross her.

'This isn't getting me anywhere. When you are such a thorn that even my pawns are afraid to do my bidding you defiantly have to go. But even if this doesn't work you are still going Pandora.' Vlad thought to himself before using his next tactic.

"I thought you were a hunter Skulker, the best in the ghost zone. I thought that you would take on any prey for the right price or just for the sport of it." Vlad replied causing Skulker to raise and eyebrow. "I guess I was wrong to think that you were the best hunter in the ghost zone. Seeing as I am not the most feared anymore maybe I will take the title as the ghost zone's greatest hunter for myself instead." Vlad said hitting a nerve in Skulker.

This tactic worked hook line and sinker for several reasons. While Skulker in fact did fear Pandora due to the stories and what he saw her do first hand, this was overwritten by another emotion called pride. Skulker while he was one of the more deadly ghosts in the ghost zone due took massive pride in being the best at something just like others. For Ember it was being the best rocker star ghost, for the box ghost it was being the best collector of human junk and for him it was having the title of being the greatest hunter in the ghost zone. When it came to his employer he knew that he didn't just bluff when he made threats he actually kept them and seeing the pelts on his cottage in the human world he was not going to let him muscle in on his turf consequences be damned.

"I am coming right now to get my upgrades for your mission. No one is taking my title away from me not even you!" Skulker said as he hung up his phone and proceeded in flying towards Vlad's portal entrance.

'Heh even if I am not the most feared I am still the best manipulator both in the human world and the ghost zone. Soon I will have what I want and life with be going exactly how it is supposed to be.' Vlad thought to himself smiling a sinister smile.

Pandora's Realm

"Danny you have element power within you. If you didn't you wouldn't have your ghost sense." Pandora said in an normal tone.

"How can you tell? I know you have the elements of Fire, and Lighting, but how does my ghost sense say I have a element power within me?" Danny asked still confused.

"With age comes experience Danny, and I have seen others just like you in the past. Your ghost sense is just your breath lowered to below freezing due to your cyrokinetic power. Also during one of our training sessions I noticed another trait within you that suggests you might have hydrokinetic abilities as well." Pandora replied causing Danny to actually smile at the thought of this.

'Water and Ice powers? Man this is so cool.' Danny thought to himself enjoying the fact that he had two different elemental powers like Pandora.

"Do you have power over the elements of ice, and water as well Pandora?" Danny asked his mentor.

"No Danny it would be impossible for me to gain control over those elements. You see Danny element power within ghosts that have it most of the time reflects their personality. Since most of the time I am full of rage and fury it is natural for me to wield fire and lighting. Water however, is cool and relaxing. Most beings that had have this power went with the flow of their lives/afterlives and didn't sweat the small stuff." Pandora explained causing a light bulb to go off in his head.

'That sounds about right for me. When I was alive even if things did bother me I rarely voiced how it bothered me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Ice since it is another form of water goes by that similar principle. But normally those who have one unless they have atmokinetic powers or completely mastery over all forms of water don't have the other.(AN: No Danny will not have Atmokinetic powers in this story) But since most of the time when I was alive I was filled with rage and fury those two elements became mine." Pandora explained to Danny causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"I understand what you are saying Pandora, but you aren't always full of rage and fury. You are calm like water when you are around me. I mean besides from when we are training. If everyone got to see the Pandora I see that is buried underneath all that rage and fury you I am willing to bet you would have plenty of visitors and friends instead of just one." Danny pointed out earning a smile from his mentor.

'Actually there is another reason why I have so much rage and fury but that is for another time. Maybe one day I will tell him the full story on the jade amulet I told him to bring back to me sometime ago.' Pandora thought to herself in a calm tone.

"Let's not stray too far from the original subject matter. While I would love to help you master these abilities as I explained I have no experience with them. You are going to have to find a teacher or teachers who specialize in these powers."

'Well that is a bummer, seeing as I can't master my elemental abilities as of yet. But that doesn't mean I can try to get some control over them before I do get some teachers for them.' Danny thought to himself smiling at the fact that he had elemental power period.

Vlad's Castle home

"Vlad, I am here for those upgrades you said you had for me. While I won't need them to beat him, I will need them in case his 'girlfriend' shows up." Skulker said adding the last part jokingly.

Ignoring Skulkers joke Vlad pointed him in the direction of his upgrades.

"They are over there Skulker. They will make you up to five time faster, and stronger than you normally are. Also this armor component can convert lighting and fire based attacks into energy for your suit. That should help you if you have to deal with Pandora. Lastly this upgrade will neutralize your targets for a short period. Now I expect to see results understand?" Vlad said in a very stern tone.

"I still think you are nuts for asking me to do this, and myself even more nuts for accepting the task so you don't go for my title but whatever." Skulker said just as he went through the portal on his way to Danny's Realm.

'That right my big metallic pawn, go do my dirty work for me. Little does he know that those updates will record every move that happens and will send the data back to me. So even if you fail I won't be empty handed.' Vlad thought to himself.

Danny's realm thirty minutes later

Even though his realm was very noisy at the moment, Danny was used to the noise and somehow able to find himself at peace. When Danny opened his eyes he didn't see Pandora, but a black room he didn't recognize.

"Woah where am I? Last I remembered I was at my realm so why am I even here?" Danny asked only to see several locked doors within the room.

"I guess what Pandora told me was right. But why do I see several doors that are completely black?" Danny asked getting no answer.

Curious to what each of these doors meant he began to walk towards one and upon getting to it place his hand on it. Upon putting his hand on the first door he immediately retracted it only for it to be covered with frost.

'So whatever is behind this door is extremely cold if it made my hand free like that. Maybe I should try another door.' Danny thought as we walked over to the next door and like the first one placed his hand on it.

Upon doing so the frost on his hand turned fell off and turned into cold water before disappearing. Having a clue of what might be behind the second door Danny walked towards the third. However, before he could open the door a swirling vortex appeared and pulled him in. Danny continued to fall through the vortex until he feel into a white abyss.

Danny's realm reality

When he opened his eyes this time for real, he was face to face with Skulker.

"Greetings child, It is time for you to come with me and say good-bye to Pandora!" Skulker said only for Danny to go intangible on him breaking free of his grip. "Why do they always want to do this the hard way? Oh who am I kidding the hunt wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't done this way." Skulker said as he used his new upgrades to move 3 times faster than he normally would be.

"Why don't get yourself a new hobby besides hunting? You are more obsessed with it than..." Danny never got the chance to finish his thought as Skulker fist connected with his jaw silencing the young ghost.

"Woah that speed is new as well as the some of that stuff you have." Danny replied earning a smile from Skulker.

"You like? I just got them today from my employer just for taking the job of hunting you."Skulker said enjoying the look on his prey's face. "They make me so much faster than I was before child, and unlike before you don't stand a chance against me!" Skulker said only for Danny to get annoyed.

Danny attempted to make a portal but he couldn't do it in time and as a result of this Danny got clothes lined by Skulker.

'That is going to leave a mark. He is coming back again move Danny move.' Danny told himself as he barely avoided Skulker's second clothes line.

"I take it you also watch a lot of wrestling." Danny said rubbing his sore neck. "That close line was dead on." Danny said earning another smile from Skulker.

"When I am not hunting or preparing for a hunt I watch human wrestling seeing as it has people hitting people. But enough small talk I am not getting paid for that." Skulker explained before coming back at a faster speed to nail Danny once again.

'Use you head Danny, While Skulker has improved speed he still has a weakness. But how will I... wait that is it!' Danny thought as he made 3 clones of himself.

Seeing Danny do this Skulker turned on his ectoplasmic scanner and upon seeing the 4 Danny's pointed to one and smiled.

"You may be able to clone yourself, but I can tell the real from the fakes!" Skulker said as he charged towards the real Danny.

"That is what we were hoping for!" The clones said as one of them sent a beam of energy of ectoplamsic energy at Skulker only for them to bounce off.

"You are joking right? That didn't even put a scratch in my armor!" Skulker laughed as he turned his attention from the original to beat up Danny's clones until they went back into their master.

Seeing Danny down for the count Skulker took off a full speed closing in on Danny. However, just before he was about to close line Danny once again he disappeared from Danny realm causing the young Halfa to smile.

"Heh Heh Heh got you Skulker but still I am glad that worked." Danny thought as he closed the invisible portal he made. "I am so going to have update my skills if I am going to keep up with my enemies." Danny said to himself as Pandora walked into the room.

"I see you got rid of your uninvited guest without my help. Very good Danny, but he will be back." Pandora said passively.

"I know but for now I am going to explore around the ghost zone. Hopefully I will be able to find a teacher for my new elements. If I get lost I will make a path here." Danny said as Pandora went through the doorway that linked their realms together before leaving his.

Fenton works

Maddie seeing the results of her pupils couldn't help but smile. Seeing as School was out due to the Box ghost's attack they all had nothing to do for the next 2 months. So to make sure that this didn't happen again Maddie took in Danny's friends, her daughter, and Dash as her pupils.

"Good Job Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dash. At the rate you are going you will make fine ghost hunters." Maddie said praising her pupils.

"Wow Dash, I never though you could be good at anything other than sports no offense." Tucker said.

"None taken. But you seen what happened especially with that Box ghost. I mean if he is the weakest named ghost according to Fenton, I could only imagine what the others are like. 'Though I hope we don't have to fight that Ember one.'" Dash said whispering the last part.

"I will see you all here tomorrow at the same time. Now I need to make dinner for my family." Maddie replied before walking up the stairs leaving the foursome on their own.

"I need to leave as well. While I have no gripes with any of you, I still have a reputation to uphold. So when we get back in school or are outside our training you know the rules." Dash replied before leaving the group.

"I am going to work on my memoirs as well. I will see the two of you later." Jazz replied before going upstairs.

Well I guess that leaves the..." Tucker never got the chance to finish his thought as he cellphone started beeping. Upon looking at it he saw he had gotten a text message and frowned. "Sorry Sam but I have to leave. My parents have been very edgy since the Box ghost's last attack. See you tomorrow." Tucker replied before going through the portal.

'I thought they would never leave.' Sam thought to herself as she looked at the one way portal Danny made. 'I know this is stupid, but I really want to see what is on the other side of this portal. Who knows, I might run into Danny and we can explore it together just the two of us. I mean how bad can the ghost zone be?.' Sam thought to herself as she put on her custom-made black and purple Hazmat suit and jumped into the Fenton portal.

Stage out.

So end Chapter 11 of Death is only the beginning. I Made a lot of changes in this one from the original. From error checking (Sorry if I missed some) to adding and removing dialog from the story. Any thoughts comments, concerns? PM me or leave them in your review. R and R.


	12. Meetings and a new ghost hunter

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 12 of Death is only the beginning.

The ghost zone

Sam steps out to the other side of the portal and like Danny for the first time saw a green sky with several doors within them. Sam also saw the portal that Danny ha made and tried to put her hand through it but only went through to the other side in the zone.

'I guess that proves that this portal is only one way but wow. The ghost zone is far cooler then I could have imagined. Well I better stop lollygagging around and find Danny but which way do I go?" Sam asked herself as she floated around aimlessly.

Unknown to her a certain blue haired rocker, cyan skinned girl wearing red leather, and a greasy haired biker ghost were watching.

"I know her, that girl is Danny's human friend. I saw her the other day with a dark skinned boy with a red berat." Johnny said explaining to Kitty and Ember.

"So what should we do? I doubt Danny will be happy to learn of this." Kitty said remembering her conversation with the newbie ghost.

"Hey it is none of our business what she does. I say we just leave her be." Johnny answered nonchalantly.

"I say we go over there and find out what she wants. If she want to head to baby pop's real I say lets help her." Ember said only for the Box ghost so spot her.

"Well, Well, Well. All this time I was planning on how I would get even with Danny, and here is my answer floating around like a present." The box ghost said with a smile.

Hearing a familiar voice Sam turned her head to find a very familiar blue overweight ghost with a grin on his face. Looking around and seeing there was no boxes in the area Sam's attitude went from worry to relaxed.

"Box ghost I am busy exploring the ghost zone and looking for my friend. So could you go on and leave me alone?" Sam asked in a tone that only provoked her overweight box lover.

"You can have all the time in the world to explore the ghost zone when you become a permanent resident here just like your best friend." The box ghost said with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry but as much as I would love to be closer to Danny, I still have a lot to live for. In fact here is a gift from me to you." Sam said as she throw one of the Maddie Grenades at the box ghost causing it to explode in his face.

"AH my face it burns! Curse you horridly dressed girl! I will have my corrugated cardboard vengeance on you!" The box ghost screamed trying to summon boxes only for none to appear. "Curse it all I will get you for this human!" The box ghost flew off causing Sam to smile.

"That wasn't so hard, and Danny was worried that if I came here something bad would happen." Sam said to herself only to be surrounded by three more ghosts. "Ok a Biker ghost, a biker girl and... Ember Mclain I take it?" Sam asked only for Kitty to speak up.

"Girl while all of us are far stronger than that fat idiot, you should consider yourself lucky he wasn't need any boxes. That was the only reason you were able to beat him so easily." Kitty explained causing Johnny to nod.

"Otherwise who knows what he would have done to you. But enough about that, we need to get you out of here before it is too late." Johnny replied causing Sam to look at him funny.

"Not without Danny first. That was the main reason I came here in the first place!" Sam said in a defiant tone.

'She doesn't have a clue what is going to happen to her if she stays here too long. I could take her back to the human realm but if I do that she may come back here again. Best give her what she wants. Though baby pop is not going to be happy to see her.' Ember thought to herself.

"Well since Baby pop has mentioned me I think it is only fitting that I help you to his realm. Oh and to let you know Baby pop's realm is on the far ends of the ghost zone so you would have been a while trying to find him." Ember said as she grabbed Sam, Kitty, and Johnny before disappearing into a whirlwind of flames.

Amity hospital

"I am sorry sir, but there is nothing we can do. The remaining scar on your daughter's face is permanent, and no type of medical treatment can completely remove it." The doctor said in a grim tone.

Upon hearing this news both Paulina and her father couldn't help but feel sorrow. Paulina for losing the two things that mattered to her. Upon getting said scar Paulina's life was turned upside down. Even though it was a short period of time everyone who saw what happened instantly began to treat her differently. At first when she got a lot of phone calls she thought it was due to people caring about her however it was quite the opposite. The first 4 calls were from less popular but still popular students informing her that she was uninvited to their parties. Of course none of this did anything to help the formerly flawless skinned Latina girl's self esteem.

Paulina's father knowing his little girl well could see the pain this information was bringing her which in turn hurt him as well. She was his little girl, and seeing her like this made him feel like he failed to do his job as a father.

"I am sorry Paulina, but this is one thing daddy can't make happen I am so sorry." Paulina's father said with sadness in his voice.

It pained him so to see his pride and joy in pain. Paulina seeing the look on his face knew he what he was feeling. So in trying to ease his pain Paulina spoke to her saddened father.

"Papa it isn't your fault. I know you never do anything to harm me. It was that stupid box ghost who did this to me with his acid box storm!" Paulina hissed.

"Don't worry just because you have a scar on you doesn't mean that you will be any less popular." Paulina's father said as he left the room.

"It has already happened papa. I got several phone calls uninviting me to big parties, and many of the people I used to hang out with didn't even come to visit or try to visit." Paulina said to no one. "Stupid ghosts, You have robbed me of my perfection and ruined my life! You think you can just do whatever the hell you want and there will be no consequences? Well you better be lucky I can't do anything about it because if I could I would make every last one of you pay!" Paulina hissed.

Unknown to her a certain blue faced vampire ghost overheard her and smiled.

'A new pawn for me to get what I want from Daniel. Plus seeing as she was robbed of something she wants she will be motivated when I give her my help. But I can't come to her like this. I will have to use my human form to speak with her.' Vlad thought as a black ring went over his body changing Vlad Plasmius back into Vlad Masters and stepping outside of the room before knocking.

"Come in." Paulina said giving Vlad the signal he needed to walk in.

Paulina watched as Vlad came into her in his usual black suit with a suitcase in his right hand.

"Hello there young lady, I couldn't help but overhear you while walking outside of your room." Vlad said in a cool matter.

"One robbed me of my perfect skin! It was my beauty that made me the queen B of my high school! Thanks to that stupid box ghost scarring me I lost nearly everything that was important to me! Oh if I ever get my hands on that box ghost I want to make his suffering slow and painful!" Paulina said with plenty of venom in her voice.

"Young lady what if I told you I could heal your scarring and make it barely noticeable what would you say?" Vlad said calmly.

"I would be forever in your debt for helping me like this. But still I have to ask who are you, and why are you so willing to help me? What is the catch?" Paulina asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"I am Vlad Masters billionaire CEO of my DLAV company. But even with all my billions I still can't get good help these days." Vlad said lying through his teeth.

"So let me guess. The catch is that I help you with something in exchange you will use your resources to minimize the damage of this scar?" Paulina asked.

"You are a smart one. As for what I want you to do, I want you do keep your promise and hunt the ghosts that plague our world with this. No one should have to suffer as you have at the hands of these abominations." Vlad said as took his suitcase and gave it to Paulina. "Open it my dear what is inside this box will forever change your life." Vlad explained in a calm yet sincere tone.

'I highly doubt that, but then again if you are willing to help me get minimize the damage from this scar I will check it out.' Paulina thought to herself as clicked the locked on the suitcase.

After unlocking the case Paulina opened it and before her eyes a pink and black battle suit shined.

'Oh a grey suit? While I wish it was pink it looks just my size and looks extremely stylish' Paulina thought to herself as took it out of the case and walked towards the bathroom with it.

It took Paulina less than a minute to put on the suit, and within seconds she came out the suit on. Paulina wanting to see how she looked in the suit went to the nearest mirror, and upon looking into it got the shock of her life.

"But how the suit when I saw it was grey. How is it now black and pink? Also why does my suit look like the insides of a computer but with a bit of style?" Paulina asked curious.

"I will answer those in order. The suit is very special. It is thought activated and it can change into whatever the user wants it to look like even your street clothes if you wish. That form you see is just the default form with your taste in colors." Vlad answered casually.

Paulina upon removing the hood of her suit watched as the massive scar she had on her face began to heal at an accelerated rate until it was nothing more than a minor scar. Upon seeing what happened to her face and liking the results Paulina did the one thing she could think of doing which was hugging Vlad for this.

"Thank you Mr. Masters, I will never forget what you have done for me by giving me this suit." Paulina said with gratitude before trying to remove the suit only for it not to come off.

"Hey what is with this suit it won't come off. Is this the catch that comes with the suit?" Paulina asked in an upset tone.

"That is one of the features of the suit. Once the user puts it on it merges with it's wearer. In other words it won't come off but remember what I said about it changing into whatever you want it to be? With it you can have anything you desire even the latest of teen trends. If you think it you can have it." Vlad explained causing Paulina's upset tone to vanish.

"I like it a lot. Not only will it heal my scars, but I feel so much stronger as well. I feel as if I could destroy any ghost in this suit and not feel a thing. While it sucks I can remove it the pro's outweigh the con's in this deal. Also are you sure that is all you want of me is to hunt those ghosts and make them pay?" Paulina asked earning a nod for Vlad.

"There is an AI system within your suit as well. It will help you understand your new suit and will also be your guidance system until you fully master it. However there is one last thing I ask of you in exchange for your suit. This meeting between the two of us never happened do I make myself clear?" Vlad asked getting a nod from the ecstatic Latina girl. "Oh and a word of free advice from a man who has experience. Those people who turned their backs on you in your moment of need aren't your real friends if they flock back to you upon seeing your near perfect skin know that they are trying to use you." Vlad said before he walked out of the room leaving Paulina alone contemplating what he mentioned to her while thinking of her hospital clothes.

'Too bad that girl doesn't know that her suit while it is powerful won't harm the person who created it whether I am in human or ghost form.' Vlad thought as he teleported himself out of the hospital.

Danny's Realm

Danny and Pandora were in the middle of another one of their training sessions. Pandora was still all over Danny like white on rice, but Danny was giving her a run for her money for the pace she was going.

"I must say I am impressed Danny, you have gotten better in the past few weeks." Pandora said while firing a fire ball at Danny.

Danny quickly summoned an ecto shield to block the attack. Quickly Danny went on the offensive firing an ectoplasmic energy ray at Pandora. However, before Pandora could dodge she was hit by an invisible clone resulting in her getting hit with the energy blast. Pandora now upset at this summoned her lighting and sent it at the two clones frying them.

"Come on out Danny I know you are in here, or do I have to destroy your entire realm?" Pandora said summoning her fire and lighting just as the original Danny came out.

"Pandora as much as I would love to actually win for once, we have to stop. Some intruders are coming to my realm once again." Danny said dryly.

"There are no time outs in a real battle send one of your clones to take them on while we continue!" Pandora said as Danny did just that while using his portals to redirect the her lightning back at her.

just outside of Danny's realm

"Wow Danny lives here? His home is bigger than a mansion. Sam said extremely impressed.

"You aren't kidding on that one. Baby pop home would be killer for the ghost zone Christmas parties we have every year. Maybe I can convince him to let us host it here this year." Ember said causing Sam to eye her funny.

"Do you call every guy you know baby pop or just Danny?" Sam asked hoping it was just the later.

"From my experience the only person she has ever called that is Danny. Anyone else it is either their normal name or dipstick." Kitty answered just before clone Danny came to the door.

"Danny it is really you. Wow nice place is it yours?" Sam asked happy and impressed with Danny's realm.

Upon seeing Sam however clone Danny's expression went from annoyed to more annoyed. However before Danny could say anything Ember explained the situation for him.

"Hey baby pop, We brought your friend here seeing as she came out of that one way portal you made." Ember explained in a calm tone.

"Yeah they brought me here but not before I took care of business with that Box ghost first. That will teach him not to attack us!" Sam said with pride.

"Only because there was no boxes within a 3 mile radius. If there were he would have crushed you like a grape." Kitty added earning a frown from clone Danny.

"Sam not that I am not happy to see you, what were you thinking coming into the ghost zone through that one way portal?" Clone Danny asked annoyed.

"Danny, I am sorry I wanted to explore the ghost zone and see where you lived. Is that so wrong?" Sam asked while hugging her best friend.

Upon hearing her explanation the majority of any anger he had with Sam vanished and upon seeing that she could touch him Danny attempted to hug her back with this time him succeeding.

"Thanks for bring her here safety. I owe you one." Danny said causing the trio to smile.

"You can repay me by having Pandora be nicer to us instead of just trying to end us every time we !" Johnny said.

"What Johnny said." Kitty added.

"You can repay me by spending some time with our three of us and our other girlfriend. We have no bad ectoplasm between the us and despite your first impression you are pretty cool." Ember explained causing Sam to raise an eyebrow. "Oh when your friend first came here..."

"Zip it before I change my mind. Besides I need to get Sam back to the human realm before it is too late. So I will see the three of you later." clone Danny replied before the trio grabbed each of Ember's hands and vanished into a whirlwind of flames.

Sam followed clone Danny into his realm and along the way Sam once again was impressed by Danny's realm. Upon looking on the walls Sam looked up at the pictures and saw several that held fond memories of his time alive. Upon looking at the final one with Danny and Pandora Sam couldn't help but feel the love within the picture.

"That last picture with you in it who is that woman with the Greek outfit on?" Sam asked as Clone Danny continued to give her the tour.

"That is the second ghost I ever met and my Mentor Pandora. I have to warn you she has a temper and when she sees you she is going to go off. However, underneath that anger and rage she is truly a kind and thoughtful gal who is misunderstood in my opinion." Clone Danny continued until a loud crash was heard.

Upon entering the main chamber clone Danny and Sam watched as the original Danny was laid out on his floor with bruises and battle scars.

"Danny while Pandora is one of my idols I have to ask did your original develop a masochistic streak after he died?" Sam asked realizing she was now speaking to a clone.

Before clone Danny could answer Pandora's facial expression changed from a battle hardened one to a much more relaxed and concerned one. Sam then watched as Pandora walked over to her best friend picked him up into her hand.

"Ok Danny that is enough for today. I must say your skills have gotten better. I can now actually get a good workout out of you now and that will help me with my figure." Pandora said making a feminine pose.

Sensing someone else was in her Protege's realm Pandora launched a fireball in their direction only for clone Danny to made a portal sending the fireball another location.

Vlad's castle home

Vlad was sitting on his couch reading the paper when Pandora's fireball hit his castle causing it to crumble.

"Oh cheese logs!" Vlad said annoyed as his castle now had a massive hole in it due to the fireball.

Danny's realm

"Danny who is this girl, and why is she in your realm?" Pandora asked annoyed and concerned.

"I came here because I wanted to explore the ghost zone and see my best friend. By the way Pandora, I am like your biggest fan." Sam said to a still very annoyed Pandora.

"Danny make a portal back to her house and send her through it. Also in the near future you should avoid coming here to the ghost zone until you become a ghost like me and your friend. It isn't at all wise to come here while human." Pandora explained.

"Why can't I come here and see my friend? I have just as much right to come here and see him as you do Pandora." Sam said standing her ground to the giant 20 foot ghost.

"Sam Ember teleported you here so you don't even know the direct route and from the portal. Without my portal powers it would take me 6 hours to get back home from that point and this is me flying as a decent speed. You on the other hand would take a lot longer to get here especially without the ability to fly. Then there is the fact that other ghosts out there who wouldn't think twice about trying to off you to get to me. You just got lucky that those three found you and brought you here." Danny explained logically.

"So in a nutshell it would be in your best interest to wait for him to come to you instead of trying to come to him." Pandora added giving the short version.

"I can take care of myself. Like Danny I am also training so I can defend myself against ghost, and... What is... this? It is... so hard to breathe." Sam asked causing Pandora and Danny to frown.

"This was the other reason why we didn't want you coming here Sam. The ghost zone atmosphere is toxic to humans. If they remain here too long they will become ghosts. Now Sam it is time for you to go before you end up having a premature death." Danny replied before making a one way portal and shoving Sam through it.

Sam's bedroom

"Danny you didn't have to shove me you know!" Sam said not knowing he couldn't hear her.

Upon being back in her bedroom Sam found it easy to breathe again and frowned at her rash decision.

"Now I see why Danny didn't want me to come to the ghost zone. If I didn't run into Ember and her friends I might have died in there before I even made it to his realm" Sam thought to herself before remembering her last vision. "It is official seeing Danny laid out on the floor like that today just like in my other vision seals it. I must have a link to my best friend. But the question is why?" Sam asked herself before she removed her hazmat suit and laid down to go to sleep.

Stage out

So ends part twelve of Death is only the beginning. One again I made some massive changes to the original version of this chapter. The first one being the adding of Paulina's thoughts and the effects of what happened due to her scarring. The second being that in the original I had her suit completely remove the scarring but in this one her suit healed the majority but not all of it. As for Paulina's suit abilities those will be explained in later chapters but for this version I will be removing one of the powers she had in the original. But here is a heads up for Valerie fans. She isn't going to be replacing Paulina as the queen B so don't worry about that. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? Send to me viva review or PM. R and R.


	13. High school drama and confrontations

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the character. They are doing a life sentence to their owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next chapter of Death is only the beginning.

Casper high two months later

"Wow they really did a good job rebuilding the school. You wouldn't even guessed that it was hit by an acid storm if you just saw it." Tucker replied earning a frown from Sam.

"If nothing had truly changed we would still have our best friend by our side right now instead of him..."

"Being buried in the ground due to an accident?" Said a mean spirited teen who overheard their conversation.

Sam turned in the direction of the person who spoke and upon seeing them glared at them. The girl stood the height of 5 foot 4 with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and perfectly tan skin. She wore a pair of blue pants that hugged her curves, a lime green spaghetti strap tank top and a matching pair of lime green shoes. Upon pulling herself together and looking around she saw that everyone including Tucker was more mesmerized by this girl than Paulina could ever get. Not liking what she was seeing Sam decided to break up what she was seeing.

"Tucker we need to get to class before we are late." Sam said trying to get Tucker's attention.

"Geek we don't have class for another 10 minutes, and judging by the way he is looking at me, I am willing to bet he is going to dump you as a friend for me. Not that I would blame him I mean look at me and then look at yourself. Seriously did your mother dress you, cause you look like you were hit by an **(1) IDD**." The girl said causing Sam to actually smile.

"Actually no, because if my mother dressed me I would look exactly like what you see in the mirror everyday." Sam answered causing everyone to laugh at her and Tucker to face palm himself.

"Sam that is only an insult for anyone who thinks like you. However, seeing as you are truly 'unique' no one else thinks like you. So basically you just gave her a compliment." Tucker explained causing the girl to nod.

"He is right freak, and if what you are saying is true then maybe you should let her dress you. I mean you would still be a freak, but at least you would be a freak who looks good. Not even the former Queen b of the school looked as good as me." The girl said just before one of her many admirers walked up to her.

The boy had blonde, blue eyes and a bucked teeth. He wore hair a blue shirt that matched his eyes, a pair of blue pants that were slightly darker than his shirt, and pair of white and green shoes.

"Hey Rose, I know this is sudden but will you be my girlfriend?" The boy asked asked causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Hey aren't you the guy who has a Paulina shrine in your locker? So why are you asking out Rose and not Paulina?" Tucker asked blowing up his spot.

"Paulina is yesterday's news or rather 62 days's old news. Besides compared to Rose Paulina is truly a wet black cat." The boy said causing all the boys there to nod their heads.

Sam watching this scene couldn't help but roll her eyes as she once again watched the boys drool over rose like she was Venus herself.

'God I swear girls like her are like cockroaches! no matter how many time they get squashed another another comes to replace them.' Sam thought to herself sourly.

"God where is Box ghost when you need him?" Sam asked with disdain.

"You are just drinking the haterade because your milkshake doesn't bring the boys to the yard. But even if it did, they would be scared off by your 'charming' personality." Rose said using quoting fingers with the word charming. "It would perfectly explain why your cute best friend 'god rest his soul' never noticed you." Rose replied knowing she was getting under Sam's skin.

"Tucker I never thought I would see the..." Sam seeing that Tucker like all the other boys was still ignoring her grabbed him by his collar and pulled him off.

"Hey Sam what is the big idea?"

"I already lost one of my best friends to an accident I am not losing the other to a penny a dozen girl." Sam replied as she pulled Tucker away.

No sooner did Sam start dragging Tucker away did the former Queen B walk into the building surprisingly getting everyone's attention. What shocked them the most was the fact that her formerly disfigured face looked as flawless as it did before the Box ghost's acid box storm.

"Wow Paulina looks like she did before her accident. but how is it possible? Medical science and surgery would only be able to do so much for her." Tucker gasped in shock at this.

'Focus Paulina none of them care truly care about you. The only real person besides myself within this crowd I would have to say is the goth geek. While I still don't like her at least she was straight up with me.' Paulina thought to herself as she walked by the crowd and down the hall towards her class.

As Paulina departed from the crowd one of the girls that was within the crowd followed behind her.

"Hey Paulina wait up will you?" Said a girl who Paulina knew well.

The girl had stood 5 feet even and had blond hair that went down past her behind with a flower within it. She wore a white pair of pants, red pants, and a matching pair of white shoes. However, before Star could say another word Paulina just walked away completely ignoring the girl's cry.

'If they weren't there for you in your time of need, then they weren't your real friends to begin with. Remember that Paulina.' Vlad's words echoed through her mind as she fought the temptation to go back to her old self. 'None of them were your friends to begin with.' Paulina thought to herself before she increased her pace only for the girl to block her path.

"Didn't you hear me Paulina? While I know I am normally below you in the food chain of this school, last I checked I was still your friend. So why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" The girl asked not liking the whole ice queen treatment she was getting.

"Why are you even talking to me? If you would kindly get out of my way so I can get to class I would greatly appreciate it." Paulina said in a very icy tone surprising everyone in the hallway especially the blond haired girl before she walked off leaving the girl in the same shock as everyone else but for a different reason.

Sam was about to say something when a loud bell started ringing. Upon the loud ringing an overweight balding teacher with a goatee came out with a ruler in hand.

"Ok students while I know you can help but gawk at Rose, if any of you are late to class you will all be getting detention for a month regardless of of who you are." The teacher said shocking quite a few students while putting a smile on a certain goth girl's face.

Paulina's backyard after school

"I fought a few ghosts in the past, but damn it this is murder on my body! I did swear I would make that Box ghost and all of his kind pay, but this is getting me nowhere! oh well all this ghost hunting is good exercise." Paulina said while working with her suit. "Well time to head back to the old..."

"Paulina darling there Star, Kwan, Valerie are hear to see you." Paulina's father said causing Paulina to growl in annoyance.

"Tell them to go I don't want to see them! I have better things to do!" Paulina said as she did her usual cheer leading stile training while adding in a bit of gymnastics for agility.

"She is in the backyard. I am not sure what has happened to her in the past 2 months but I have seen a major change in her attitude. While some of it is good, I am not so sure about her alienating everyone other than myself." Paulina's father said not liking that part of the change.

As Paulina worked her way through her own exercise regimen her thoughts slipped back to the other foursome who was also ghost hunting and darkened.

Flashback

 _"Dash we got those ectopus's on the run lure them to me and we got them!" Sam said as dash fired his ecto stun gun at the weak ghost._

 _With the ectopus stunned Tucker sucked up the ghost into a fenton Thermos. Dash, Sam, and Tucker smile upon their success._

 _"Too bad they don't give grades for ghost hunting, otherwise we would excel." Dash said proud of the progress he had been making._

 _"I always thought you were only just a bully Dash, but in all honesty after working with you for the longest you are alright!" Tucker said with a changed expression_

 _"We are good with these weak ghosts, but we need to improve if we are going to take on the stronger ghosts." Sam replied thinking of the level of ghosts they were dealing with._

 _"She is right Tucker, besides we are only a strong as our weakest player." Dash said as he and the others walked back to Fenton works each with a thermos that had a ghost or two in them._

End Flashback

'I never would have thought Dash would actually hang out with those 3 but then again with the old A-list order... Why am I thinking about that? I have more important things to worry about like...'

" **Warning scanners indicate there is a** **ghost near you. Class reading indicated ghost is a level 3 spook.** " The computer voice said in Maddie's voice.

'Did she have to sound like that dead boy mother?' Paulina thought to herself when she came face to face with Klemper.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked Paulina in a very friendly tone.

"I will not be any ghost's friend. I hate ghost's more than I hate wrinkles!" Paulina said with anger.

Klemper not liking this decided to do what he did when someone gave him the cold shoulder. Klemper then took a deep breath and blow his freezing power at Paulina. Paulina having dealt with Klemper before dodged the attack with ease. However, by doing so Klemper's ice breath froze the entire backside of Paulina's home effectively blocking the entrance to the backyard.

As Paulina fought with him her suit took the additional data on him and sent it straight to Paulina's memory banks (Her memory banks are literally in her brain.) Klemper seeing that this was not working decided to do what he did best which was flee. However, Paulina wasn't having any of this.

"Come back here ghost and face me you ice freak!" Paulina said as she summoned her hover board and chased after him. This didn't go unnoticed by Star, Kwan or Valerie who luckily for Paulina only saw her in her pink hunter suit.

"Wow it is that pink hunter again, and whoever they are looks really mad." Kwan replied as they watched from the sidelines.

"This isn't the first time I have seen the pink hunter. I don't know who they are, but I think they came here because of the ghost plague that has hit our town." Star added.

"But I have to ask where is Paulina? Her father said she was in the backyard so where is she?"

"I don't know Valerie, but I swear if that ghost has done one thing to my little girl he will wish I never saw him!" Paulina's father said as he began swinging a sledgehammer at the ice. "Don't worry Paulina Daddy couldn't protect you from that acid ghost I won't fail you again!"

Outside with Paulina

Completely unaware what was going on inside Paulina full attention was on Klemper. Seeing that he missed freezing her Klemper did the one thing he normally does when he fails. Seeing Klempr on the run Paulina summoned her hoverboard and took went on hot pursuit.

"You aren't going to get away from me! I am going to make you pay for what you have done!" Paulina hissed as she fired her anti ghost weapons.

"But I just want to be your friend! Why won't anyone be my friend?" Klemper whined only to get zapped in the butt by Paulina's ecto lasers.

"Maybe because you are a ghost and I hate ghosts! Now fry you worm!" Paulina hissed as she fired more shots only for Klemper to go intangible to avoid the blasts.

Seeing a wall coming towards them Klemper flies right through while Paulina hit's the breaks on her board causing to come to a complete stop. Annoyed that Klemper got away Paulina was about to turn around when her battle suit AI spoke to her.

" **Paulina the suit has the power of intangibility do you wish to use it?** " Her computer asked.

"If it gets me that ghost then yes!" Paulina answered really wanting to get Klemper.

 **"Then think of yourself not being solid and then just fly through. Remember the suit while it has it's features only work if you use them at will."** The AI said just before Paulina followed it's instructions and flew through the wall and running into Klemper.

"But how? You aren't a ghost like me?" Klemper said trying to use his ice breath only for Paulina to shoot a ghost proof net at Klemper ensnaring him.

"That is none of your business. Now before I send you back from whence you came give this message to the rest of that ghost world. If they come back on this side and I find them I will do the same thing I did to you to them!" Paulina hissed as she activated the ghost portal generator in her suit and sent Klemper back to the ghost zone.

However, five seconds later another portal opened sending Klemper back out. Afterwards Danny then came out of the portal looking at the pink hunter.

"So you are the person who keeps throwing these ghosts into my realm." Danny said with annoyance. "I don't know who you are, but for the past seven weeks you have dumped ghosts into my realm nonstop! Could you please send them someplace else in the ghost zone?" Danny asked only for Paulina to speak with her weapons.

Seeing the blast coming Danny then created a ghost shield to block the attack. Paulina continued to fire her anti ghost weapons only for the same result.

"Look I didn't come here to fight you, All I want is for you to stop dumping ghosts on my doorstep is that too much to ask?" Danny said in a somewhat pleading tone.

"I will dump ghosts where ever I want in the ghost zone! As long as they aren't in the human realm I couldn't careless!" Paulina answered in a non caring tone.

Danny hearing her voice recognized it instantly and knew who it was behind the mask.

'That voice there is only one person who has that voice. But why? What caused her to get into ghost hunting?' Danny asked himself.

"Paulina, I don't know why you are ghost hunting, but please stop or at least reprogram that portal maker to send them somewhere different!" Danny said shocking Paulina.

'Darn it he knows who I am. But still that begs to ask how does he know me? I never met him before in my life. Oh who cares how he knows, him learning the truth about me could cause me problems in the future.' Paulina thought to herself not liking the idea one bit.

"I don't know how you know the real me ghost, but you won't breathe it to anyone!" Paulina said as she got off her board and decided to engage Danny in close combat fighting.

"Now that makes no sense seeing as breathing is something that only the living can do which I am not." Danny replied dodging Paulina's attacks.

'I am still a novice with this ability but so is Paulina with her ghost hunting suit. So here goes nothing.' Danny thought as his hands turned blue and fired an ice beam at the ground.

Paulina not having any clue why he was aim there attempted to run towards Danny only to slip due to the icy ground. The end result was her taking a fall landing on her ample Latina butt causing her slight pain.

'Wow it worked in an actual combat situation.' Danny thought to himself smiling.

"Since it will be the last thing you remember when I am done with you know this. That stupid box ghost used his special power to destroy my school. He also took was I head very dear away. I lost my perfect skin due to him scaring my face." Paulina hissed in fury as she removed her mask to reveal her slightly scarred face.

"What are you talking about? Your skin is a flawless as I remembered it even if you have a small scar. But seriously that is nothing a little make up can't hide I mean out of everyone within Casper High you were the best with make up." Danny explained remembering the past.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you ghost!" Paulina hissed as she threw several anti ghost grenades at Danny.

Danny not wanting to find out what kind of grenades she threw summoned his portal to get rid of the bombs.

Vlad's castle rebuilt

"I don't know where that fireball came from, but this time I made my castle fire-proof. lucky for me, I still have my ghost portal and with it, I can get the key to get the ultimate weapons of power!" Vlad said as he dived into his basement just in time to avoid the two bombs sent to him.

Vlad then went through his active portal and flew into the ghost zone. Vlad using his tracker followed the direction it was pointing to the key he was seeking. When he saw where the key was he had a smile on his face.

"Well Daniel it seems that you and me will have our little rematch after all and this time, I will make you suffer for what you have done!" Vlad said as he flew at full speed to Danny's realm.

No sooner did Vlad leave his realm did the bombs Paulina threw come through exploding on contact with the ground.

Back to Danny and Paulina

'Creating portals to remove attacks and block? Wow that is actually smart idea to use in battle. Computer is it possible for me to use that kind of tactic in battle?' Paulina asked her AI.'

Over the weeks of working with her suit Paulina learned that she could speak with her AI either out loud or with her thoughts. Though her AI advised that she didn't speak out loud for the reason that she could give away her battle plan to the enemy decreasing her chance for success.

' **Our ghost portal generator isn't as fluid as his ghost portals as of yet Paulina. If you could summon them like he could it would be effective, but for us that tactic would fall flat on it's face.** ' The AI answered back.

"Look Paulina, I know it doesn't undo what the Box ghost did to you, but for what it is worth I am sorry for what you had to go through. You didn't deserve what you got from him, and I take it that what happened to you must have ruined your social life." Danny said causing Paulina to narrow her eyes.

"I don't need your pity. However, I will have your head along with the rest of your..."

"Danny where are you? If aren't here within the next 10 minutes I will give you lessons 7,9, and 11 all over again!" Pandora said with fury.

"Sorry I don't have time to play with you anymore Paulina. But believe me we will meet again!" Danny said as he created a portal and went through it just before closing it behind him.

"Who was that ghost? What did that ghost call him again, and how did he know my name? Oh well that is a question I will have to find out another day. Computer from what you were telling me it sounds like this suit's abilities can be improved how so?" Paulina asked.

 **'The same way you get better at anything in life Paulina which is practice. The suit is not just a piece of equipment Paulina, it is a part of you now. All the abilities that came with the suit are as much a part of you as your own DNA.'** The AI explained.

'Well he did say that my portals were sending ghosts into his realm so...' Paulina thought to herself as she opened up a ghost portal into the ghost zone and flew in after Danny.

Stage out

So end another chapter of Death is only the beginning. For those who didn't get what change I made in Paulina's suit I will explain. In the original I had it where Paulina's suit was able to copy any ghost power which I had originally gave the suit so Paulina ghost portals could take her anywhere she wanted but I as the story went on I went overboard with said ability so I removed it for this version. Instead I decided to make the suit an extension of herself meaning that if Paulina improves the suit improves since it is a part of her. This works both ways so if Paulina got sloppy the suit's abilities also dull. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? If so say them in a PM or a review. R and R.


	14. Round 2 and a looming threat

I Don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next part of Death is only the beginning story.

Danny's Realm

"Danny you were in the human realm again weren't you?" Pandora said in a disapproving tone.

"Only because for some reason one of my old classmates decided to became a ghost hunter, and start dumping ghosts in my realm!" Danny countered.

"That wouldn't happen to be this classmate would it?" Pandora asked showing her the unconscious form of Paulina. "Upon spotting her she instantly attacked me so I had to defend myself." Pandora said to Danny in a kinder tone only for Danny to now give her a look. "Don't look at me like that I held back on her as much as I could and went for the simple knock out."

"Great so she used her portal generator to follow me here." Danny thought to himself before creating a portal. "Toss her through there it will send her back to her bedroom." Danny replied only for Paulina to come back to the realm of the living. (No pun intended)

"Ugh did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Paulina asked as she looked around Danny's realm.

As she did she saw many things that she would have never thought a ghost would have.

"Ghosts have these things? But why I thought they were dead and had no need for human things." Paulina said out loud getting Pandora's attention.

"All ghost that aren't just formless specters have their own realms. If you were human when you died you would have human world items in your realm." Pandora explained as Paulina continued looking around.

As she did this she saw several of the pictures that Danny had hung up and 2 in general caught her eye.

"Is that a picture of the goth geek, the techno geek, and Fenton? Why would you have a picture of them unless... I don't believe it you are Danny Fenton." Paulina said pointing at Danny earning a nod from him. "By the way who is she? Is she your girlfriend by any chance?" Paulina asked causing Danny to shake his head.

"No Paulina, the woman who has you in her hand is my Mentor/Teacher/Friend Pandora." Danny answered. "Also if you hadn't guessed it already you are in my realm." Danny finished explaining.

"Now that he is finished answering your questions, you can leave and go back where you came from! Humans can't last in the ghost for no longer then 12 hours." Pandora said in a stern tone.

"What will happen to a human if a human stays in the ghost zone longer 12 hours?" Paulina asked curious.

"In a nutshell you will in the most painful of ways become one of us Paulina. So if you want to get stay alive and not become a ghost like me I would advise you to leave the ghost zone." Danny explained in a calm tone.

Pandora at this point put the battle suit wearing Latina girl down and started to push her towards the portal. As Paulina moved closer towards the portal she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't already like the two of them or worse. Paulina at this point willed the suit to make her intangible to get out of Pandora's pushing hands.

"You need to go before the effects of the ghost zone start taking effect. I don't want to see you here prematurely Paulina." Danny replied in a sincere tone.

"Why do you even care about me? In fact why did you let me live? You could have easily taken me out while I was knocked out." Paulina asked in shocked.

'God her line of thinking in now different than the way my parents used to think. Hopefully she will... ah!' Danny said as he was zapped by a pink beam of energy.

"Oh sorry did that hurt Daniel cause it looked like it did." Vlad said as he flew in at full speed and upper cuts Danny into his ceiling. "I don't have time to play with you so I will ask you think one time and you better give me what I want. Where is the ghost key?" Vlad asked earning a reaction out of Pandora before narrowing her red eyes. "Judging by your expression you not only know of it, but it's location as well. So I suggest that you..."

"You will not have that item! It will spell the death of us all!" Pandora said as she launched a fireball at Vlad.

Seeing the fireball coming Vlad went intangible to avoid the fireball only to get hit with said attack 3 seconds later.

"What the heck? I dodged that attack and Daniel's down for the count so how did it hit me?" Vlad asked only to see Paulina closing a portal.

'I see Paulina redirected the attack back at me through her portal. I am guessing even with the suit's fail safe it won't stop her from redirecting attacks at me.' Vlad thought as he summoned another energy sword made of his energy.

"Paulina get out of here now! you aren't in the human realm anymore, I am more than enough to handle this pest!" Pandora said with authority.

"I may be in Danny's realm, but I am still a ghost hunter, and I won't let him wreak his home! Consider it a thank you for sparing my life." Paulina said as she armed her weapons and threw her bombs at him.

Vlad went intangible and the bombs passed through him only for them to hit him with ecto slime when he became solid.

'Even if I don't use energy attacks if they fire and miss they will redirect it at me. Well It is time to put an end to this one trick pony.' Vlad thought to himself as he cloned himself two times.

 **'Scanner indicates that the real ghost is in the center.'** Paulina's AI said causing her to smile.

'Time to take him out once and for all.' Paulina thought as she took aim only for the suit to lock up. 'What gives? Why can't I attack him?' Paulina asked still fighting the suit.

 **"I am sorry Paulina, but I can't allow you to attack him."** The computer said pissing off Paulina.

'What are you insane you can't just stop me in the middle of a fight! Are you trying to get me killed?' Paulina hissed to her suit.

 **"I was programmed to stop you from fighting that ghost if you came in contact with him."** Her computer said in Maddie's voice earning a smile from Plasmius.

"Technology sometimes it fails us all. No matter I guess I will have to as you young kids say bring on the pain!" Vlad said as he proceeded in wailing on Paulina.

'Listen here computer if I don't fight him, will kill us! If I die you die so what is more important? Following your program and dying or living to fight another day?' Paulina said to her suit.

As Paulina struggled against the hard rooted commands of her suit Vlad knowing this weakness went on the offensive and proceeded to go to work on the Latina hunter. However, even while doing so Vlad still held back knowing that even though the suit speed up healing it was nowhere near his, Pandora's or Daniels. Danny after beating his clone of Vlad looked around and saw the exchange between Vlad and Paulina and liked it less by the second. For whatever reason Paulina couldn't fight back against him, and she was on the receiving end of a beat down because of it. Not wanting to let his former school mate join him prematurely Danny flew in and rammed Vlad into a wall. Dusting himself off Vlad looked less than pleased.

"Showing chivalry to your enemy even when they are the enemy of ghost kind? That will be the undoing Daniel."

"You seriously need to take a chill pill fruit loop." Danny said firing off an ice only for Vlad to dodge it.

"You are going to have to do better than... Ahh" Vlad screamed as he was hit in the back with said beam causing him to freeze solid.

No sooner did Danny freeze this Vlad solid 3 more came to take his place. getting majorly annoyed Pandora once again filled Danny's realm with lightning and sent it at each of the clones that popped up. Seeing the incoming danger both Danny and Paulina went intangible to avoid Pandora's ruthless assault until the clones stopped appearing. Upon this happening Danny, Pandora, and Paulina heard slow clapping.

"I see you have gotten better Daniel, but you are still too late! Besides I now have the very key I was looking for in the first place." Vlad laughed as he held the case with the ghost key causing Pandora's expression to change from rage to fear.

'If Pandora has a look of fear on her face then this must really be bad. I better get that key back before...' Danny never got the chance to finish his thought as Vlad left Danny's realm before he could get caught.

"Danny you must get that key back at all costs! It can spell the end for all of us if we don't get it back!" Pandora said with plenty of worry in her voice.

"Pandora, I don't have any special relationship with you, but what is so important about that ghost key?" Paulina asked.

"That key can open up any lock in the ghost zone. After what he did to Danny last time, I know he is evil, and with that in his hands it could mean the end of us all both human and ghost." Pandora explained slightly panicked before turning to Danny. "Danny normally I would tell you to stay here, but until that key is back in our hands you have permission to go to the human world and look for it." Pandora said knowing what is at stake.

"I am in this as well. I am not going to let the end of the world happen because some stupid ghost on a power trip." Paulina replied before turning to Danny. "I know you have no reason to do this, but if I call a truce with you will you promise to keep my identity secret? I know what happens when a secret identity is spilled and that can be problematic for me. So please keep my secret to yourself. Especially from your friends as well." Paulina asked earning a nod from Danny.

"While I have no idea of what that is like I seen the shows and fine. Just stop dumping ghosts on my doorstep, and know that all ghosts aren't evil. My actions are proof of this." Danny said as he opened a portal and flew through it along with Paulina.

Fenton works Basement at this moment

Over the past few months Maddie and Jack had done a lot of changes to their basement lab since Danny showed up a few months back. Seeing as she was training her students to become elite ghost hunters Maddie spared no expensive thanks to Danny's life insurance policy. As she monitored her pupil's progress Maddie sighed as she saw Tucker once again falling behind in the fitness area. While it was true that Tucker like all the others was coming along and Tucker excelled in making devices and idea for them, in the physical area he was lacking.

"Come on Tucker, you need to get you endurance up! Sam, and Jazz are ahead of you by 2 laps, and Dash is ahead of you by 3!" Maddie shouted in Tucker's direction.

"We all do... respect Mrs. Fenton..., but unlike Dash..., Jazz, and... Sam I am more... of the brains... and gadget guy. Remember I helped... you make some... of the new... weapons we have... such as the... Specter Deflector, and... the Ghost gauntlets?" Tucker asked while gasping for air.

No sooner did Tucker say this did a green Portal appear and out of it came Danny and Paulina. Seeing that Danny was with the Pink hunter everyone to stop running their laps, and narrowed their eyes at this.

"Danny why are you with the pink hunter? Last I remember said hunter has it out for all ghosts." Dash asked not in the least winded.

"There is no time to explain that right now. We have a possible crisis on our hands." Danny explained causing Sam to speak up.

"What kind of crisis can be so strong that it is causing you to work with the enemy of your own kind?"

"Vlad Plasmius has stolen the ghost key. Think of it as the ultimate skeleton key from the ghost zone. With it you can open any lock no matter what." Danny explained.

"What is so bad about that Danny? How can one key spell the end of us all?" Jazz asked not seeing the problem.

"Two reasons Jazz. The crown of fire and the ring of rage. Both of these items can make a normal ghost's power 100 times greater. But in the hands of the ghost king it will spell the end of both realms. We need to find Plasmius and the ghost key before it is too late." Danny explained still worried.

Maddie taking in everything that her son was saying didn't like any of what she was hearing in the least. It was one thing that these small time ghosts were haunting Amity and them keeping them in check. However, a threat that could spell the end of the world was another.

"While I am glad you have come back to see us again, I wish it wasn't for such grave circumstances. Is there anything we can do to help you?" Maddie asked willing to go the extra mile for her departed offspring.

"If the worse happens we will need an ace in the hole. While Pandora is the most feared ghost currently in the ghost zone, even her powers pales to that of the ghost king. If he gets free we will need all the help so if anything makes some devices that will give us an edge against him." Danny explained earning a smile from Tucker.

"I am on it Danny, I have some ideas that will help us if the worse comes to worse. I will even go home and get the designs so me and Mrs. Fenton can get started on them right away." Tucker said excited which didn't go unnoticed by Danny or the Pink hunter.

"Before I go Danny here is a parting gift for saving my life." Paulina said as she pulled Danny into a short kiss that surprised everyone there including Sam. "I still owe you a debt but I hope that repaid some of it."

"Instead of kissing Danny, how about you go, and find that ghost key? Time is wasting hunter girl!" Sam hissed only for Paulina to nod.

Sam and everyone else watched as Paulina opened up a pink portal and flew through it leaving everyone else in the basement alone. It was at this point that Tucker remembering his last capture decided to pull out his thermos.

"That reminds me Danny, my last capture might be able to help us. Normally I don't release ghosts but in this case I will make an exception." Tucker replied while hitting a button on the thermos.

However, due to Tucker not flipping the switch on the Fenton thermos instead of being on release the setting was still on capture. The end result of this was Danny getting sucked into the Fenton thermos by mistake. Tucker watched as Sam, Dash, Jazz, and Maddie sent him icy glares due to the mistake he just made.

"Heh Heh oops." Tucker said trying to lighten the glares that were coming his way.

Stage out

So end chapter fourteen of Death is only the beginning. For those wondering the effects of the ghost zone to humans I will explain it. When a human enters the ghost zone as time passes they will experience symptoms of it being harder to breathe, loss of energy, nausea, coma, then eventually death. Sam in a previous chapter experienced the first of the symptoms due to being there long enough for it to happen. However, this is only for pure humans and those without Ghost DNA. Also for those who didn't guess it already, Vlad's secret identity is still secret from everyone including Danny. Unlike in the canon where Danny is half ghost and Vlad has leverage for him to keep his secret in this story he doesn't. Because of this there would be nothing stopping Danny from spilling the beans so I left his secret just that for now. On another topic seeing as I have been getting this a lot, I would like to ask for a beta reader. While I try to get all the errors out of my works on my own I tend to miss some so if anyone wants to help me with this send me a PM. Any comments concerns questions? leave them in a review or PM me them. R and R.


	15. Round 3 and secrets confirmed

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters They are doing a life sentence to their owners without the chance of parole.

Invader Johnny: In the original I had it where Sam suck him into the thermos in a fit of jealous due to her watching Paulina kiss him as well as lie on him. I needed Danny in the thermos so I made it Tucker this time. Thanks for the review.

Acosta perez jose ramiro: Nope it isn't Technus but that was a good guess. The answer will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy part 15 of Death is only the beginning.

Fenton work's basement

Tucker at this point like Jack was on the receiving end of four sets of icy glares. While normally Tucker would have loved being on the receiving end of looks from 3 women, them giving him looks of hate didn't help any. The only leeway if any that Tucker could have gotten and called upon was that unlike Jack who captured Danny on purpose due to testing out the Fenton thermos he did his by accident.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't intentionally try to capture Danny in the Fenton thermos, I was trying to release the ghost I captured." Tucker explained.

"Yeah and they would be oh so happy to help after what you did to capture them. In fact last I saw they wanted to skin you alive!"

"I am sure if we told them about the possible threat of the ghost king whoever that is they would have been more than happy to help us Sam!"

"You two can bicker on like an old married couple later, lets get Fenton out of the thermos!" Dash said causing everyone to look at him. "What? Old habits die hard you know."

"I don't think so you blond buffoon, because that thermos and Daniel who is in it is mine!" A voice said causing everyone to narrow their eyes.

Inside the thermos

"Oh no, I know that voice. It can only be Plasmius." Danny replied with worry. "I better get out of here before he does who knows what to me!" Danny said to himself out loud. "Then afterwards I am going to have a nice chat with Tucker about sucking me up into this tight thermos."

"Child how do you plan on getting out of here?" Asked a female ghost.

Danny took a look in the direction he heard the voice come from, and when he saw the owner of the voice he was for the first time in his life stunned.

The ghost had long flowing black hair that went down past her hips, green skin, and red eyes. She wore a blue top that had a silver lining, sliver bands on each of her arms, and a matching siver and blue bottom went down from her hips to her tail.

"You must be the ghost Tucker was mentioning would help us deal with the ghost King. By the way who are you?" Danny asked being as polite as possible.

"The name is Desiree, and I have to ask how do you plan on getting yourself out of this thing? I tried teleporting out of here as well as turning into mist, but for some reason my powers won't work in here." Desiree asked in a curious tone.

Danny at the point of hearing this question tried his luck with his ghost powers and like Desiree had major trouble working his powers. However after about 5 seconds of extreme concentration Danny succeeded in creating a weak but stable portal.

'Darn it this thermos must be made of something that weakens ghost powers. It took me all I had just to make that thing, and it doesn't even feel stable.'

"Desiree, you go first. When you get to the other end of this portal if you run into a giant ghost wearing Greek armor, Let her know that Danny saved you from a ghost prison, and gave you permission to come to my realm otherwise she will try to end your afterlife. Now hurry before it is too late!"

Meanwhile outside the thermos at Vlad's castle

"Ok now all I need to do is release him into that room, and his portal power will be worthless." Vlad said as he turned the Fenton Thermos on in reverse and aiming it to the room.

Inside the thermos

"Hurry up, the portal is weakening! Just go I can handle myself!" Danny said as Desiree went through the ghost portal just before it disappeared.

Danny then found himself out of the Fenton thermos, but in a red room. Danny then saw Vlad and smiled.

"I would love to stay and kick your butt, but I have a home to get back to!" Danny said trying to open a ghost portal only for it not to work.

"I don't think so Daniel. As long as you are in this room, any ability to go to one place to another is neutralized. In other words your ghost portals won't work. Now Daniel it is payback time for all the redirected attacks you have thrown at me as well as making a fool of me!" Vlad said as he threw a strong punch at Danny.

Seeing the punch coming Danny easily got out of the way of the attack, and was quick to throw a counter attack at the middle aged halfa sending him inches away from crashing into the walls of his prison. Seeing the look of surprise on the older ghost's face Danny couldn't help be smile at his shock.

"You are going to have to be faster than that old man! I am not weak like I was before." Danny said as he dodged another one of Vlad's punches and countered with an energy beam nailing Vlad in the chest sending him flying into the wall.

Danny watched as the dome began to shock Vlad screamed in pain as he smashed into the wall until he disappeared out of existence earning a frown from the young halfa.

'Figure it would be a clone. But as least I am...'

"Impressive it seems Pandora is teaching you something. Now I see that I don't need toy with you anymore." Vlad said cutting off Danny chain of thought while cloning himself 5 times.

Each Vlad then proceeded to fire a pink energy beam at Danny. Danny seeing that the beams were coming too fast to avoid created an energy barrier to block Vlad's attacks. In an attempt to break through Danny's barrier each clone fired an intense blast of Ecto energy at the dome at a single point causing it crack quick. Knowing that his barrier would break eventually Danny created several clones of himself then had all of them go under the floor just before the barrier broke. Not letting his guard down Vlad and his doppelgangers formed watched the ground for any sudden movement. After waiting for about 2 minutes only for no moment Vlad's patience finally wore thin.

"So you want to play hide an seek Daniel, well know this. This barrier goes underground for 15 miles with a layer of ectoranium where the barrier stops so trying to escape that way is pointless! Now come out and face me like a..." Vlad never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny once again caught him and his clones off guard with several beams of energy only for the Vlad clones to form shields which not only blocked the attacks but reflected the attacks back at the senders.

The end result of each of these blacks was the copies returning to their original and said original being in pain. Not waiting a moment Vlad charged towards him and grabbed Danny by the neck.

"I will admit you have gotten better, but lets face little badger you are outmatched." Vlad as he charged the hand holding Danny with pink energy causing him to scream in pain. "That is for redirecting a fireball into my castle wreaking it!" Vlad said as he threw Danny into the dome walls. "This is for sending those blood blossom bombs into my castle house!" Vlad said as recreated his clones and had each of them hold his limbs.

"What are you going to do waste me? How are you going to get the portal power then?" Danny asked knowing he still wanted this causing a sadistic smile to appear on Vlad's face once again.

"Remember what I did to you before? Well I guess we will have to try it again, However this time your girlfriend won't be here to save you!" Vlad said in a teasing tone just he stabbed Danny in the arm hand with his blade.

Danny let out an agonizing scream as the blade once again went through his arm causing ectoplasm to leak from out of his arm. Vlad enjoying the site of Danny in pain formed another blade and then proceeded to stick it into another one of Danny's limbs causing him to scream even louder.

"That right Daniel scream in pain! Hearing my victims wail in pain is my second favorite thing in the world!" Vlad said as he called all but one of his clones back. "Go get the liquid blood blossom while I continue to torture our guest!"

Danny seeing that Vlad called his clones back tried to go intangible but he was still in too much pain to do so.

"I will beat you, I don't care how bad it looks!" Danny said while still in pain.

"Even when you are in so much pain you can still have that teen wit of yours. If I enjoyed your brand of jokes I would find it humorous. But alas it's time to put an end to this." Vlad said as he created two more blades and stuck another blade into his leg causing Danny to scream even louder.

"Daniel since you are about to no longer exist do you have any last words before I stab you in your center with this blood blossom dipped blade?" Vlad asked sure of his victory.

Danny still in pain continued to scream so he couldn't speak. As Vlad stuck his last non Blood blossom energy blade into Danny's last blade free limb he caused Danny screaming to get to the point where he unleash extremely strong sound waves from out of his mouth. The resulting sound waves taking Vlad by surprise sent him into the shock on contact dome causing him not only to get zapped by his own trap, but to take the devastating effect of Danny's wailing.

"Daniel just had to have to unlock an ace in the whole at the most crucial moment." Vlad said in disdain as he fired his strongest energy beam in an attempt to stop Danny's attack.

Unfortunately for Vlad the sheer power of Danny's attack not only stopped his attack, but sent it back at him causing him even more damage. By the time Danny stopped screaming the entire prison Danny was trapped in has shattered like brittle glass and any trace of Plasmius had faded from his site. Seeing that what he battled was nothing more than a clone Danny able to generate portals once again opened one and went back towards the ghost zone.

'I swear that guy need a hobby besides torturing ghosts. But something he said is bothering me. When I aimed my portal to remove the fireball and grenades I sent them into the human world not the ghost zone. So that must mean he lives in the human world. But why it makes no...' Danny chain of thought stopped when he remember the other piece of information Plasmius told him. 'When I get a moment I am going to have to talk with Pandora about this, but for now... I have more... important... things to worry... about.'

Fenton works at this exact moment

"Ouch Sam, what did you do that for?" Tucker asked just after she slapped him upside his head.

"That is for sucking Danny into the Fenton thermos! I just literally saw Danny getting tortured by Plasmius! Even if he did kick his butt this would have..."

"Sam how would you even know that Plasmius tortured Danny? You aren't psychic last we checked." Maddie replied while looking up the blueprints Tucker was drawing up.

"Besides what I did was an accident! I didn't purposely try to suck Danny into the Fenton Thermos. Besides how was I supposed to know that Plasmius would capitalize on an accident?"

"Well in the near future if Danny or any of his allies are here point the thermos away from them so the same mistake isn't made twice." Jazz stated before Sam took over.

"I wasn't sure about this at first, but after speaking with Danny the other day and him confirming what I saw I learned the truth. I don't know how but I have a psychic link with Danny that allows me to see what him." Sam explained. "At first I could only see this stuff in my dreams, but now as long as I focus my thoughts on him I can see what he is up to." Sam continued earning a few gasps and a raised eyebrow from Dash.

"While that is nice and all, please don't hit me like that again especially for a mistake. But on that note I seriously hope he is ok." Tucker replied before going back to work on the blue prints with Maddie.

Stage out

So ends chapter 15 of Death is only the beginning. Not much to say about this chapter other than preparing for the worst if does come to that. Made a few changes in the original fight with Vlad and Danny, as well as adding Sam being fully sure of her link. Other than that mostly everything else remained the same. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? If so post them in a review or PM me them. R and R.


	16. Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 16 of Death is only the beginning.

Danny's Realm

Danny finally making it back to his realm was barely standing due to his battle with the Plasmius clones. While the battle did lead up to his bruises and pain the real reason he was exhausted was the final attack that he used to win. While having a devastating effect his latest attack drained him like battery. Unable to move any further Danny collapsed on his floor and drifted into the land of sleep.

2 hours later

When Danny opened his eyes again he noticed 2 things. The first being that Pandora was towering over him with a look of genuine concern on her face. The second was he saw he was within his bedroom instead of on the floor when he collapsed. Open noticing that Danny was in the realm of the conscious Pandora let a breath go that she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank goodness you are ok Danny. When I found you I saw you knocked out on the floor with some nasty injuries. So tell me tell me how in the world did you get you butt kicked his badly to the point you were in that condition?" Pandora asked still concerned.

"I had another fight with Plasmius. That guy had no problem with fighting dirty either. While I did beat him with a new ghost power I felt like crap after using it." Danny explained still feeling the fatigue. "By the way did you happen to run into a green skinned woman wearing a harem girl outfit?" Danny asked remembering what he told Desiree.

"Yeah I saw her, and she was quick to explain what had happened and why she was in your realm. She is currently upstairs on the third floor of your realm." Pandora replied before her face became more serious. "When you get back on your feet you need to get back on the search for that idiot who took the ghost key. While he hasn't found anything game breaking the longer he has it the less time we have." Pandora explained before walking out of his room. "I am going to search for him on my end of the ghost zone I will see you later Danny."

As Danny watched Pandora leave his room and head downstairs he looked around his room only for his ghost sense to good off. Knowing there was another ghost in the room tired to charge ecto energy within his hand only for it not to work so well for him.

'I must still be weak from that attack. Hopefully the ghost that is in my room isn't hostile otherwise I won't get the chance to put my new knowledge to the test.' Danny thought to himself only for the very spirit who he saved from the Plasmius to appear in front of him.

Upon revealing herself to him Desiree's expression was a neutral one even though she had many thoughts going on in her head. She didn't know whether his last actions were pure or laced with poison. Treading carefully Desiree decided to break the ice.

"Even though I just met you I would like to say thank you for saving my afterlife Danny." Desiree said in a humble tone. "If you hadn't saved me I would most likely be in the same state you are in or worse."

"Your welcome Desiree." Danny responded in a semi weak tone. "I have to ask could you hear everything that Tucker was talking about inside of the Fenton thermos?" Danny asked earning a nod from Desiree. "He said that you had some ability that would be able to aid us if worst comes to worst. Do you mind me asking what it is?" Danny asked before her mood made a complete 180 change.

'I should have known he only rescued me so he could use me.' Desiree thought to herself before going on the offensive.

Within moments Desiree changed her hand into a giant green claw and pinned the already weakened Danny to his bed. Danny still unable to move could literally feel the anger coming off of Desiree for whatever the reason was. However, due to seeing Pandora in a similar fashion any fear Danny would have shown wasn't here. Remaining silent Danny continued to let his ecto green eyes stair into the blood red ones of Desiree's.

"Any friend of that asshole is no friend of mine! I am willing to bet you are the same as that pig! I will not let you use me like the others!" Desiree hissed as her grip tightened. Any last words before I truly finish you off?" Desiree asked as she changed her other hand into a sledgehammer fist.

"Why are you judging me so harshly because of my human best friend? I didn't do anything to wrong you, unless you count me sparing you from sadistic torture bad." Danny explained only for Desiree eyes to become slits. "I don't know what he did to you to make you think so badly of me, but how about judging me based on my actions and not his?" Danny pleaded only for Desiree to ignore him. "Darn it I wish you would at least tell me what my best friend did to piss you off!" Danny said causing Desiree to glare at him but stop.

"No I must obey! Why does this always happen to me?!" Desiree asked as her body was forcefully stopped against her will.

As Danny watched Desiree release him from her grip begrudgingly after his words Danny finally put two and two together and frowned.

'Her powers are wished based, and judging from the looks of it she has no say in what she grants. I can only image the nightmares she must have to endure with powers like that.' Danny thought to himself just before Desiree began to speak.

"Since I have no say in the matter there are several things your 'friend' did to piss me off. For starters thanks to him I am homeless. Unlike you who has a realm that puts my old sultan's palace to shame I only had a bottle. While it wasn't much it was still my home!" Desiree hissed in anger. "But if that isn't bad enough when he got a look at me the first thing he did was wolf whistle then proceeded to hit on me!" Desiree continued causing Danny to take remember back when he was alive.

'Sam was always going on about the exact same thing Desiree is complaining about, and would always try to beat into our heads how wrong it is to do stuff like that.' Danny thought to himself.

This didn't go unnoticed by Desiree who blood red eyes began to glow once more with anger. It was bad enough he used her powers to force her to explain why she was mad. Now this guy had the nerve to ignore her like he didn't care about what she was saying. Desiree attempted to attack Danny again to teach only for her body to betray her.

"Curse these powers of mine! I can't even do what I will if someone wishes otherwise!" Desiree hissed before frowning at what she said. "Would you at least show give me the decency of having your undivided attention or am I boring you child?" Desiree hissed in distaste.

"I am sorry for not giving you my full attention. However, what you were saying made me remember something from my old life relevant to what you were saying." Danny explained hoping to soothe the angry wishing ghost. "I have to ask was there a girl with Gothic clothing with him at the time or was he by himself?" Danny asked only for Desiree to shake her head.

"That pig was by himself, and when he learned of my powers he made the a very degrading wish to distract me before capturing me! He has the nerve to wish my outfit 3 sides too big so my clothes would fall off my body! I swear when I get my hands on him I will skin him alive for the humiliation he had me endure!" Desiree hissed giving Danny the info he needed to understand her anger.

'Damn it Tucker, you just had to go and piss off from the sounds of it a very vindictive wishing ghost. But on another note he was right though about her powers possibly being helpful. If I wanted I could literally wish the key back here from Vlad and the problem could be solved in a heart beat. But if I did that it would only prove her point about me only wanting to use her.' Danny thought to himself.

"So he destroyed your home, objectified you, and finally abused your powers to make your clothes several sizes to big to distract you and capture you?" Danny recalled earning a nod from the angry wishing ghost. "Well if you like I could make a wish for your bottle to be intact again so you can have you home again if you'd like." Danny replied only for Desiree to shake her head.

"While that is sweet of you child it doesn't work like that. The bottle that I was in can't be brought back by any form of magic since it was made by magic stronger than my own. Worse to wear since that bottle had that ability it also barred me from getting any kind of realm in the ghost zone." Desiree explained with a mixture of anger and sadness.

'Ok she is vindictive, if I had to guess has a major hate for men in general, and she wants to skin Tucker alive. Though to be fair if I were in her shoes and Tucker used my powers to do that to me I would feel the same way.'

"After what you told me I don't blame you for being pissed at Tucker. Hell if it was me I would want make him suffer as well. However, despite all this since he is my friend I can't let you hurt him." Danny explained earning a glare from the wishing ghost. "I will just tell Sam everything and that happened and what it caused and the rest will be taken care of. But putting that aside seeing as you have no place to go you can have the 3rd floor of my realm if you'd like." Danny offered only for Desiree to narrow her eyes at this.

"Thanks, but no thanks child. Even if you saved me from a torturous fate it doesn't warrant giving you my trust. So I will be on my way while I still have the chance." Desiree replied still distrustful of Danny.

"While I can respect that, I have to ask are you sure? With your powers and the weakness you have if anyone with ill intent learned of them I actually fear what could happen to you. My best friend who used your powers for a free peak show..."Desiree purple aura revealing itself giving Danny his answer. "is just one example of what could happen. Though I doubt some will stop at just that." Danny explained in a dark tone.

'Darn it he is right. Plus he knows the secret to my powers so either way I am screwed. If only I could grant my own wishes this wouldn't be an issue but because...'

"However, if you must go I can't in good mind let you go without doing this."I wish that you could choose and pick what wishes you grant." Danny said causing Desiree to go wide eyed.

As Danny wish began to come to play Desiree's violet aura came around her body for a few seconds before vanishing.

"Now I wish you would beat yourself up like in the Saturday morning cartoons I used to watch when I was alive." Danny said only for Desiree not to comply with the wish. "Seeing as my first wish was granted and that issue is gone you can go if you like." Danny ask only for Desiree to be frozen like a statue. "Hello earth to Desiree I said you can..."

"Why did you do it child?" Desiree asked recovering from her shock. "You could have had anything you wanted from me yet instead you did the one thing no one else would. All of you actions go against everything I have seen and learned in my 10,000 years of existence." Desiree explained still having trouble comprehending why Danny did what he did.

"While I wouldn't have done it I don't doubt that if you had left my realm that someone would have eventually found out about your powers and abuse them. I have seen some of the ghosts attitude towards women, and I cringe at the thought of you having to suffer. Besides everyone deserves the right to have a chance to enjoy life or in our case the afterlife." Danny explained with no deceit in his voice.

"It would appear that once again I am within your debt child. However, I seriously doubt I will be able to repay you for what you have done for me. I mean..."

"If you want to repay me just do me one favor. Don't go back into the servant/master thing you wanted to escape. Oh and take care of..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as he once again collapsed on the floor due to still being weak from his last battle.

'Now I see why Pandora who from what I have seen is a complete rageoholic speak so fondly of you.' Desiree thought to herself as she went intangible and flew through the ceiling of the second floor to the third.

Fenton works 4 hours later

Jack, Tucker, and Maddie were each working on the specs of a massive battle suit or rather Maddie and Jack work on the suit while Tucker looked over the specs and surprisingly was able to catch several of the mistakes in the technological designs and helped correct them. Each Fenton had mixed feelings about this. Jack while happy there was someone else there helping them didn't like the fact that it was Tucker doing so. With his wife he didn't mind seeing as he knew when it came to that sort of thing she was the better of the two. Heck he wouldn't have even mind if it was Vlad due to him being his best buddy. However, to have a 14 year old some who wasn't even 1/3 of his age correcting his errors was like taking a searing hot knife and stabbing at his pride.

Maddie on the other hand in this area didn't really care and was happy for another set of eyes. While she loved her husband with all her heart when it came to checking calculations and finding bugs in the items they made Jack wasn't 100% reliable and the last two portal projects were proof of this. However, while Tucker was indeed in her eyes a technological genius and had a major knack for numbers and gadgets she found it troubling that Tucker's physical training in ghost hunting was average at best. Though for now she would let it slide due to them having more pressing issues to deal with.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have the two of you made any progress since I last checked the specs?" Tucker asked curious.

"It still needs a lot of work, but it is coming along nicely." Jack answered still uneasy with Tucker helping them.

"We need this finished as soon as possible Jack. From what Danny said this ghost king is as bad as they come." Maddie said as she watched Jack work on the suit. "By the way Tucker thank you for helping us with this project. We would have asked Vlad to help us, but seemed like he was either too busy or afraid to help us for some reason."

"No problem Mrs. Fenton. I am not called a Techno geek for nothing." Tucker replied with plenty of pride. "With any luck we won't have a need for the battle suit but if worse comes to worse we have something that will give humanity a fighting chance against the ghost king." Tucker continued as he handed Maddie a socket wrench.

Taking the wrench from Tucker Maddie than proceeded in tightening the loose bolts she could find within the pants of the suit. Tucker taking a look at the project he was in couldn't help but smile with pride at the partially complete work before looking at the blueprints for how it should look.

'I really hope we don't need this suit to help us but at the same time if it does work and save us all then I can take some pride in being part of something this big. I can't let this be their third strike if it comes down to it. The first one cost Mr. Masters is youthful appearance and looks and the second... sniff... cost my best friend his life.' Tucker thought to himself as he looked over the blue prints once again and frowned as he noticed something big.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I think we are might have a problem here." Tucker explained in a grim matter.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

Vlad wasn't in a chipper mood. In fact you could say he was down right livid for several reasons. The first was while he nearly exhausted all of his resources be it human world or ghost zone he was no closer to getting what he was after. Just about all the dungeons and realms he search left him empty handed on his original search however, what Vlad turned up on his last hunt made it almost seem worth it the failures with the key would being 'almost'.

'Well I did find a rare map to the sunken city of Atlantis as well as the legendary Fabergé Eggs but still they aren't what I wanted.' Vlad thought to himself in a still sour mood.

Not only didn't he get the original items he wanted but worse to wear he learned that his clones were beaten by Daniel with a devastating sound attack that he knew he couldn't match head on. So not only was he failing in his original mission but he just helped his enemy get stronger which also didn't sit well with the middle aged halfa.

"Well I can say it wasn't a total loss even if the con's of the day outweigh the pro's. At least nothing else can go wrong." Vlad asked out only to get hit by a fireball causing him to slam into a rock. "Oh butternuts why did I have to run into her?" Vlad swore as he looked in the direction of a very livid pink aura wearing Pandora.

All the other ghosts that were around the area instantly flew off with their tails between their legs in fear of being the target of her wrath. Not giving her opponent a minute of breathing room Pandora charged in with increased speed and proceeded to use Plasmius as a punching bag. Each punch she connect caused him to go deeper and deeper into the rock. In a desperate attempt to get free Plasmius fired his energy eye beams hitting Pandora in the stomach while pushing the Greek ghost about three feet back. This gave Vlad the time he needed to escape the crater Pandora had tried to wedge him into.

Seeing that he was outmatched in both experience and power Vlad cloned himself 4 times and proceeded to try and overwhelm Pandora with superior numbers. Each Vlad clone tried a different tactic against the raging Greek ghost. Pandora seeing each clone coming launched a fireball at each of them only for the clones to go intangible to avoid them. Wanting to counter before she could retaliate Vlad had his clones each fore a beam of pink energy at her from different angles. However, just as each of the beams were about hit Pandora used the same tactic Vlad used to avoid her attacks. The end result was each of the beams not only harmlessly passing through her, but said beams hitting their opposite side counterpart causing each of them to vanish.

Upon seeing the clone's vanish Pandora looked around only to see once again she was alone.

'Darn it he got away!' Pandora thought to herself pissed. 'You better prey that I never get my hands on you because I swear I will tear you apart!' Pandora thought before she flew off in the hopes of finding him again.

When Pandora was a safe distance away the real Plasmius smiled and for once was glad he was dealing with a hot-headed opponent.

'She may be more powerful and more experienced than me, but that temper and hotheadedness will always play against her.' Vlad thought to himself as he truly pulled himself out of the rock he was in.

Upon dusting himself off and looking around Vlad was about to take off when a flash of light caught his eye. Turning into the direction of the light he looked at the crater he pulled himself out off to see a green box with a skull and cross bones on the truck. With nothing to lose Vlad placed the Key into the Key hole he saw within the skull and cross bones and upon opening the box his frown turned upside down. Inside the box was a ecto green ring with a black flat head, and an ecto green skull that had red eyes.

'Finally some real success and I wouldn't have been able to find it if not from my run in with Pandora.' Vlad thought to himself with a smile. 'Oh Pandora even with more power and experience than myself you still fail.' Vlad thought to himself as he put on the ring of rage. 'Now I need to find the crown of fire and since I searched the majority of the places that they are supposed to be hidden in I only have 2 places left to go. Soon I will pay her back from everything she has done to me and be the most powerful and most feared ghost in the ghost zone!' Vlad thought to himself before he took off in the direction of the next dungeon.

stage out

Once again a lot of rewriting went into this chapter from Danny's interaction with Desiree in his realm, to the fight with Plasmius and Pandora. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed rewriting it. Any thoughts comments, concerns? PM me them or post them in a review. R and R.


	17. Patch ups and rude awakens

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of Parole. Enjoy part 17 of Death is only the beginning.

Casper high the next morning

"Darn it Sam lay off me! I said I was sorry!" Tucker said only to get a glare from Sam.

As promised by Danny when he recovered enough he made a trip to Sam's home the night before, and told her everything that had happened to him and needless to say Sam wasn't happy with what she heard.

"How was I supposed to know something like that would cause problems for Danny?" Tucker said in his defense.

"How many times have I told you and Danny when he was alive not to treat woman like objects?" Sam said with her hands on her hips. "If you forgot I will remind you exactly 192 times with 60% of those times being with you!"

"I had to think of something to distract her! That was the first thing that came to mind!" Tucker said trying to defend himself once again.

"Here is one. 'I wish you would disappear inside of the Fenton Thermos! You better be glad Danny is still existing otherwise I would never forgive you!" Sam hissed causing Tucker to sigh.

However, unknown to Sam and Tucker a certain redhead overheard the entire conversation. Normally Rose wouldn't have bothered to even listen in to their conversation however upon hearing the name of their departed best friend the conversation caught her interest.

'They are talking about their departed but cute best friends spirit still existing in this plan? Normally I would mark them off as nuts, but with all the paranormal activity happening in this town their words have merit. But how will I know if I meet him? I know that IDD goth girl would never tell me anything so I am guess I will have to get the information out of her best friend. It shouldn't be too hard seeing as like most of the boys in this school he would do anything for a pretty face.' Rose thought to herself just before she began walking towards the duo.

Sam seeing the girl she hated most grabbed Tucker and pulled him away earning a frown from the redheaded girl. However, even though this did happened a vindictive smile appeared on her face.

'Is that how it is going to be goth geek? Well guess what it is game one especially since I know it was you who made so the A-list students don't get special treatment anymore.' Rose thought to herself as she began writing a note and stuffed it into Tucker's locker. 'I know he will take the bait, and without ball and chain I know I will be able to get anything I want out of him without having to give anything in return. Oh Rose you are good.' Rose thought to herself as she walked towards her next class.

As soon as the hallway seemed to be empty a specter made placed their intangible hand into the locker and pulled out the letter. Upon opening it and reading it said spirit frowned at what they read.

'While normally I am not above using my feminine charms to get what I want I will have to make an exception here.' Said spirit thought before charging their hand with lavender energy causing the note to be burned to a crisp. 'Well I better get going before I am discovered.' The spirit said before flying through the ceiling of the school.

girls locker room

"I don't get what is up with Paulina these days. Normally she was so fun to be around and full of life, but now she ignores everyone like we are the plague. Did that attack from the Box ghost take away her fun loving attitude along with her flawless skin?" Star said to herself as she walked closer towards the former queen b.

Looking out of the corner of her eye Paulina saw both Star and Valerie walking closer towards her and her mood took a sour turn.

'I swear they are more persistent than I am when it comes to catching ghost scum! But at the same time I can't even help Danny find the ghost key because of this suit rejecting my commands to attack that ghost! Why would Vlad Masters even make a suit that won't attack that ghost? Is that ghost important to him or something?' Paulina thought as she listened to her two former friends chat it up about her.

"You are right she hasn't been herself since that last ghost attack. Even when we went over to her house that day she still didn't speak to us when we got there. Does she hate everyone that much?" Valerie asked before a a third person came to the scene.

The girl in general stood at the height of 4 foot 11 and had brown hair tied into a ponytail with matching brown eyes covered by thick bottle cap glasses. She wore the Casper high uniform which consisted of a pair of orange shorts that hugged her developing hips, and a white shirt with an orange Casper high logo which covered her medium C cup bust and hourglass waist. Her footwear consisted of a pair of white sneakers with custom orange laces.

"I didn't like her one bit, but I can get why she is acting how she is. Everyone who she thought were her friends left her the moment her looks went. While I personally believe her karma finally caught up to her, the well deserved blow she took to her massive ego had to hurt." Said the nerdy looking girl. "I mean the friends that I have all told me what happened to her. Every party she was invited to she was kicked off the guest list for. Everyone who worshiped that spoiled rotten brat dropped her like a bad habit and would have sooner invited Ms. Revolution to their parties than her. Not to mention to my knowledge no one visited her in the hospital." The nerdy girl continued.

'Well she is right about one thing. No one other than papa and Mr. Masters even came to see me. Plus what Mr. Masters told is does sound a lot like what that spiteful nerd girl is saying.'

"No one deserved to get hit in the face with sulfuric acid and..."

"Oh she deserve it all right and you know what it is about time her bad karma caught up with her." The Nerdy girl said vindictively. "While I hold no hate towards you two Paulina and every stuck up bitch should get his with an acid storm and get taken down a couple of pegs. Maybe than they will know what it is..." The nerdy girl never got the chance to finish her sentence as she was slapped by a now livid Star.

"Ok I get it. She made your life a living hell, and now that her life was wreaked you feel karma finally delivered sweet justice for you and for everyone else she tormented. However, even if she was a bitch to you she is still my friend, and I don't care for the way you are trash talking her! How would you like it if the Box ghost scarred your face with sulfuric acid? I bet you wouldn't like it would you?" Star hissed in anger. "I mean sure I didn't go to the hospital to see her, but that was because I couldn't! The moment that stupid Box ghost trashed the school was the moment my parents took us out of town for the past two months to be in the country. I couldn't even call her if I wanted to! Otherwise I would have been there for her and you know what? I don't care if she gives me the cold shoulder! I never once abandoned my friends and I won't start now!" Star declared without deceit.

The girl now recovering from the shock of getting slapped only began to see red, and within seconds threw a punch that was aimed at Star's face. The punch in general would have connected if Valerie hadn't caught the girl's fist and proceeded to put her into a lock that was painless if she didn't fight but painful if she moved.

"Let go of me now! She attacked me first and..."

"You will be walking away when let go of your arm." Valerie said in a stern tone before turning to Star. "As for you Star I know she pissed you off, but that doesn't give you the right to attack her either. Plus even if you were warranted if we got caught neither of us would get any special treatment like we used to." Valerie said in a warning tone.

Valerie at that point let go of the girl's arm and upon doing so the girl walked away from the two girls but not before giving Star a glare that screamed 'I will get payback for this if it is the last thing I do!'.

"Grey, Storm, Paulina, if you three don't get out of here in the next 3 minutes all the entire class will be doing 30 extra laps!" The gym Teacher screamed causing the two girls that were there to look at each other.

Upon hearing her name Paulina who was on the other side of the locker room speed walked out of the locker room but not before showing a look that told Star she heard what she said ans would talk with her later. This in turn caused the sun kissed blond to smile.

"We better get out there before we become a big a pariah as Manson did when she got the school menu changed." Valerie replied before she and Star came out of the locker room side by side. "But on another note I think you finally got through to her."

Casper high football field

"Ok I am guessing you are all wondering why we are having gym outside instead on the inside like we normally do. Well the answer for that my youthful charges is simple. While we were able to fix up the school the fact of the matter is the gym due to where the attack was given took the most damage." Ms. Testef explained.

"So basically until they fix it we will be having gym out here right?" Rose said earning a nod from Ms. Testef.

"Also while we are at it, seeing as the it is that time of the year again it is time for cheerleader try outs." Ms. Testef explained earning a lot of hoots and hollers from the guys and cheers from most of the girls.

"Ugh just what we need another mind numbing activity that turns guys into drooling idiots, and girls into glorified objects." Sam said with major distaste.

"What is that I hear? Is someone sipping on the haterade again because you know you can't cut it?" Rose asked not hiding her smug tone.

"Please I rather not degrade myself by prancing around and a sailor suit. But then again why shouldn't I be surprised that the Casper high school bus would?" Sam said striking a nerve with Rose.

"So much haterade just because you don't have the looks or the talent to be a cheerleader. In fact I am surprised you didn't try to get..."

Rose never got a chance to finish her sentence as the sky suddenly became dark and a bunch of doors began showing in the sky. While mostly everyone was clueless to what was going on 2 teenage girls became extremely worried.

"Oh no this isn't good the sky looks like the ghost zone." Sam said causing Rose to and everyone else to raise an eyebrow.

"Sam don't try to deny it, cause I overheard your little conversation with Tucker. I know you know what is going on so spill!" Rose said causing Sam mind as well as Paulina's to run a mile a minute.

'Danny must have failed in getting back the ghost key and the ghost king must have been freed. It is the only explanation as to why the sky changed like this.' Paulina thought to herself not liking what was going on.

"Ms. Manson if what Rose said is true then it would be best if you put aside your differences and tell us what is going on. It could very well save our lives." Ms. Testef said causing Sam to sigh.

"My best advice for us right now is to get inside before it is too late. Tucker, I need you to go get the gear now!" Sam said in a tone that surprised everyone while the three teens sprang into action. "Dash, since they will listen to you more than me get everyone inside now!"

'Danny where ever you are now please take care of yourself.' Sam thought to herself

A wreaked castle 10 minutes earlier

"I was hoping that the item wasn't stored in here, but since I went through every other place I guess this is it." Vlad said only to get hit by a flying fireball.

Vlad looked in the direction the fireball came from, and fumed upon seeing Pandora once again.

"I swear you are more persistent than a mosquito looking for an ecto plasm meal. But no matter I won't let you stop me in my moment of victory!" Plasmius said only for Pandora frown.

"I don't care if it costs me my afterlife, but I won't let you open that coffin. The opening of that coffin will be the end of us all!" Pandora explained only for Vlad to once again ignore her.

"You are bluffing Pandora and we both know this. Now why don't you shoe fly don't bother me!" Vlad replied as he pulled out a hoggie and tossed it at Pandora.

The hoggie exploded on contact with the giant Greek ghost covering her with ectoplasmic goop effectively stunning her. Vlad seeing that this was his change flew over to the coffin of forever sleep, and placed the ghost key inside of the look. Vlad was about to open the coffin when he felt was hit by a strong energy beam knocking him away a few feet.

"Did you hear a word Pandora said? The opening of that coffin will be the end of everything! Now leave before it is too late!" Danny hissed as he opened a portal and was about to knock Vlad through it when a loud Caw from ghost crows could be heard.

Upon hearing this Pandora quickly wiped the goo from her eyes, and upon getting good look she watched as the coffin of forever sleep slowly open and her fear recognized.

"Oh no that can't be good." Danny said only to look at Pandora and for once in his life he saw another emotion that he never seen on her face before fear.

"Hera help us all." Pandora said with fear in her voice as the ghost king began to open his eyes.

Stage out

So ends part 17 of Death is only the beginning. Any thoughts comments concerns about the chapter? If so post them in a review or PM me them. R and R.


	18. The invasion begins

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 18 of Death is only the beginning.

Pariah Dark's Castle

Danny watched as Vlad teleported out of the castle just in time to avoid a very grumpy ghost king. Danny watched in horror as felt the overwhelming power the ghost king had as he step out of the coffin of forever sleep. The ghost king stood 25 feet tall with an eye patch, black armor with a black cape, and a green skull shoulder pads. He also wore a green stash grey gauntlets with green spikes, matching grey boots that matched and a red helmet with the left horn broken from battle.

"Who dares to awaken me?" The ghost king asked.

'So this is the ghost king Pandora spoke of. I can feel the power pouring off him like it is nothing, how are we supposed to get him back into the coffin of forever sleep?' Danny thought to himself not liking what he was seeing one bit.

'That stupid vampire ghost's lust for power is going to be the death of us all. He will go after him for his ring, and he won't stop until he has it back. But that isn't even the worst of it all.' Pandora thought to herself feeling a mutual fear and anger.

The ghost king finally getting the sleepy out of his good green eye scanned the area. The first thing he noticed was Danny and Pandora in his realm. Upon seeing the former his expression changed from that of grumpiness to that of slight happiness. However, this changed upon seeing the later wearing the Jade necklace Pandora had given him.

"While I am happy to see you again my love, why is this child wearing the Jade necklace you had once given to me?" The ghost king asked extremely pissed off before turning to Danny. "As for you child, where is my ring, and why do you wear the Jade necklace Pandora once gave to me?" Pariah said in a booming voice.

"Even if I knew where your ring was I wouldn't tell you. As for me releasing you wrong again. That would be Vlad Plasmius's doing." Danny answered doing his best not to show fear.

"Curb your tongue child! I am the king of the Ghost Zone, and you will speak to me with respect!" Pariah said as he grabbed Danny with his right hand. "Now I will ask you nicely one last time. Where is my ring, Also why do you have the Jade necklace Pandora once gave me?" Pariah asked in a no nonsense tone.

"I already answered your first question with an I don't know. As for you second Pandora gave it to me. I returned it to her after I finished visiting my family but then she gave it back to me. Now let me go!" Danny screamed while trying to break free.

Danny seeing that he was at point blank range changed his hand up with ectoplasmic energy and with one blow punched as hard as he could hitting the ghost king in the face. However after doing so the Ghost king laughed it off.

"Is that the best you can do child? I didn't even feel that. Now allow me to show you how it is... AH!" The ghost king screamed as he was hit with a fireball from Pandora.

Upon impact Danny was released from the ghost king's grip, and quickly flew towards Pandora's side.

"Thanks Pandora, but..."

"Danny you need to leave now go! The ghost king is not an opponent you can't beat at your level. Heck even at my level I can barely hold my own and that is if he isn't wearing the crown of fire and ring of rage." Pandora said in a serious tone. "As for you Pariah I don't care how strong you are, if you make an attempt to harm him again I swear I will take you down." Pandora hissed with so much fury that it reminded Danny of the first time he met her.

While this was going on the Ghost king recovered from the blow he was dealt by Pandora, and upon getting on his feet saw the concern Pandora showed for Danny. This display baffled the ancient king to no end. Of all the time he knew Pandora she had never shown concern for anyone other than him, and now somehow this child who wasn't even grown has managed to worm his way even further into her normally closed heart then ever did.

Now extremely pissed off due to this new information the ghost king using a speed only Pandora noticed threw the punch he had in stored for Danny at her sending her flying due to the sheer force of the blow. Seeing this as a chance to get them both out existing Danny created a ghost portal behind Pandora sending her to a different location just before he followed and closed the door.

"Damn it! That child made a monkey out of me! Not only does he steal Pandora's heart, but he has the gall to run away!" The ghost king hissed as he grabbed a green sword from a purple pumpkin.

Within seconds the pumpkin exploded revealing a mid evil looking ghost from the dark ages.

"I am free one again..."

"To serve me my dear Fright Knight." Pariah said cutting off the fright night.

"Lord Pariah, you are up? How long has it been?" The Fright Knight asked his now awake master.

The Fright Knight like Pariah had Black armor and grey boots, but unlike the Pariah had a purple flaming purple cape, and had grey metal shorts with a skull on them.

"It matter not how long I was locked in that infernal coffin, what matters is that I am awake to rule once again!"

"Then what is it you wish of me my king?" The Fright Knight asked earning a smile for his master.

"Find the one who stole my ring, and then bring them, Pandora, and the child who dares worm his way into my beloved Pandora's heart!" The Pariah answered with authority.

"Lord Pariah no disrespect to you, but Pandora is much too powerful for me alone. She can even give you a run for your money when you don't have both of your power items." The fright Knight said only for Pariah to grab him by his neck.

"You dare to question my commands my loyal servant?" Pariah said in a very angry tone.

"No Lord Pariah, It is just that I know that I won't be able to beat her alone. How am I supposed to carry out you will when the ghost you want is second only to you?" The Fright Knight said trying to save his neck. "But on another note who is the one that wormed his way into Pandora's heart? I have been imprisoned in that pumpkin for over 1,000 years so I wouldn't know what they look like."

Pariah upon hearing his loyal servant's answer knew his words weren't false and while a power hungry tyrant, still listened to reason to a degree. Upon considering his words Pariah frown turned into a toothy smile.

"Your point is duly noted my loyal knight. However who said you were going alone?" Pariah said snapping his fingers causing an army of over 100,000 bone warriors to appear. "My loyal subjects, go with the Fright Knight and help him find my ring, Pandora, and the scum who took my ring. And if anyone stands in your way end them without mercy!" Pariah said as his subjects cheered. "As for the child he is the one wearing the Jade necklace that Pandora once gave me. I trust you know what that looks like." Pariah explained getting a nod from his loyal knight.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the ghost zone 10 minutes prior

Ember had just finishing up the calibration of her guitar was about to play a song she had just written when she along with everyone else felt a massive power surge pass through the ghost zone. Remembering the conversation she had with Danny the other day she along with Johnny and Kitty knew what or rather who was causing it.

"Ember do you feel that? I have never felt something so strong in my afterlife." Johnny said fighting the urge to wet himself.

"Baby pop and Pandora must have failed in getting the ghost key back." Ember said with fear.

"What was your first clue? The sudden surge of power we all felt, or the fact that everyone is fleeing for their afterlives?" Kitty hissed as an hundreds of thousands of nameless ghosts feed in fear.

"I don't know about you Ember, but me and Kitty are out of here!" Johnny said in fear.

Ember being the rational one here slapped Johnny causing him to glare at her. Not phased by this in the least Ember explained her actions.

"Where the hell do you think we are going to go to get out of the ghost zone? Baby pop made that portal one way so we can't use it to escape. Besides there is only one way out of here anyways. We are going to have to use that dipstick's portal." Ember said with distaste as she, Johnny and everyone else flew in the direction of the one opening they knew they could escape out of.

Overhearing Ember's works the mob of over 100,000 ghosts flew in one direction in the hopes of escaping the wrath of the tyrant king. After about 10 minutes of flying the portal to their freedom was 10 yards away.

"We are almost there! Freedom will be ours!" Said a nameless ghost.

Meanwhile at Vlad's castle home

"Curse my luck, Not only didn't I get the crown of fire, but I awoken the ghost king. Now he is going to be gunning after me to get his ring back." Vlad said with disdain. "What else could possibly go wrong?"

 **"Warning massive ghost army approaching. Warning massive ghost army approaching!"** Vlad's computer said to the middle aged halfa.

'The ghosts in the ghost zone are trying to escape the ghost king through my portal? Sorry but I can't allow it.' Vlad thought to himself as he flipped a switch on his portal shutting the only known gateway out of the ghost zone.

"There is no way I am letting him discover my portal. If he did he would skin me alive." Vlad said in a slightly relieved tone.

Back on the other side

"It's closed! That lousy bastard closed our only way out!" A nameless ghost said pissed.

"Then that means we are trapped in here with the ghost king! He will end us if we don't find another way out!" Skulker said with fear in his voice.

"But where will we find another way out? The only other portal is a one way portal meaning we come in but we can't go out." Said an unknown ghost.

Everyone continued panicking for a few moments when a light bulb went off in Skulker's head.

"Ember you can get us out of here. While you can claw your way out of the ghost zone like Wulf, you can teleport between the realms!" Skulker pleaded causing Ember to shake her head.

"Just because I can teleport between the realms doesn't mean I can teleport all of us! It would take entirely too long and too much energy! We need a portal to get everyone out, and lucky for me I know of someone else who can help us!" Ember explained as she flew in the direction with everyone else following her.

'Baby Pop please be home and alright, cause if you aren't none of us will exist anymore.' Ember thought to herself as she and everyone else followed her at their top speeds.

Danny's realm 15 minutes later

"We are here, but no one is home. Now where is he at?" Ember asked only to be greeted by a very annoyed Danny.

"Ok I know you are trying to get away from the ghost king, but why did you come to my realm and not use Vlad's portal to escape?" Danny asked knowing of his ghost portal.

"The Dipstick closed it before we could escape. Now please be a dear and open us a door out of the ghost zone." Ember asked in a pleading tone earning a frown from the young ghost.

"Normally I would be against this, but since it is to save afterlives I can make an exception." Danny said as he opened a massive portal and within moments everyone went flying through it.

Fenton works Basement exact moment.

Jack and Maddie continued to check the settings on the (1)FF Battle suit. While making sure every bolt and screw was perfectly in place the newest invention Maddie created in her spare time started beeping really loud. Jack hearing the noise turned his head away from the suit and proceeded to check for the disturbance.

"Maddie the ectoplasmic energy detector is going crazy. It is like a million ghosts are entering our world but how?" Jack asked extremely worried.

"Jack, that isn't the only thing I think we should be worrying about." Maddie explained looking at the sky.

Not liking the sound of what he was hearing, Jack went over to see what his wife was looking at and was treated to two horrors. The first being the sky's change. Instead of seeing the normal blue sky they saw a black and green abyss with thousands of door's attached. The second being they watched as several rifts open out of which hundreds of thousands of bone warrior type ghosts coming out of them. Upon seeing this Jack ran towards the weapons vault, and quickly got the heavy duty gear.

"Jack wait a minute. Those portals could be Danny's doing and if they are than..." Maddie never got the chance to finish her sentence as another portal opened in their lab and out of it came Danny along with hundreds of thousands of other ghosts.

"Thanks baby pop you really are an afterlife saver." Ember said before kissing him on the cheek. "If we are still existing after this..."

"Not a good time for you to be trying to make a move on the child Ember." Said a white mullet wearing ghost.

The ghost in general had green skin, and black glasses that covered his eyes. He wore a pure black one piece outfit, and had a white cape that seemed to have it's own wind even when there wasn't any. The ghost in general took a look around the lab and upon seeing all the technology around a smile appeared on his face.

"Child, I know this is your old home, and we haven't been on the best of terms, but would it be alright if I stayed here until my end, or the ghost king is taken care off?" The ghost asked as just about everyone else other than Danny, left.

"No way spook, Danny can stay but you have to..."

"Wait dad, Technus may be a major pain in my but at times, but he is the ghost version of Tucker when it comes to technology. Sam told me the two of you were working on something that could help stop the ghost king. Maybe Technus could help you with it in exchange for letting his hide here until either worse comes to worse or the better result." Danny explained striking a nerve with the tech ghost.

"Now see here child, we are not friends in anyway! So why should I help you?" Technus asked with disdain causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"Have you ever heard the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Well the ghost king is our mutual enemy so what harm would it do for either of use to work together temporarily to hopefully get that idiot back in his coffin and get our homes back? Or do you like the idea of having to flee because of one power hungry idiot freeing another one?" Danny explained.

Hearing Danny's logic Technus knew he had a point. While he hated Danny with his being for several reasons he didn't like the idea of having to flee from his home and leaving all his wonderful gadgets behind. Plus like everyone in that mob that ran away he wanted to be able to go back to his home without the fear of being slaughtered by the ghost king. So swallowing his pride Technus extended his hand.

"Fine child, I will help your parents, and keep them safe if the situation calls for it. But after this is all over, we go back to the way things wore!" Technus explained before Danny grabbed his hand and shake it.

"Fine but for now I need to get to the school before it is too late. Sam and the others may need my help." Danny replied before opening a portal and flying through it leaving the tech ghost with Danny's parents.

'I will help the child until this is blows over, but that doesn't mean I can't scan and copy every delicious blueprint they have so I can have the edge on him the next time we meet. Child you will rule the day you cross me.' Technus thought to himself before turning to the older Fentons.

"So where is the project you need my expertise in?" Technus asked before Jack pointed to the project.

"We already finished the suit but Tucker sometime ago discovered a major flaw within the armor. It doesn't have a stable power source, and without it the suit will drain it's wear like a battery." Jack explained with distaste.

Casper high at this moment

Danny emerged from the portal he created and frowned at what he saw. While he was glad he didn't find any dead bodies the entire school looked like a hurricane hit it, came back and hit it again. Worried for his friends and the other students that resided in the school Danny cloned himself 3 times, and had each of them fly through the school in the hope of finding the masses. However, what drew his attention was a scream of pain from a familiar voice. Hearing all he needed to hear Danny flew in the direction of the scream and about 10 seconds later saw a site that made his ectoplasm run cold.

There they were the student body and teachers of Casper high all surrounded by the protection 3 separate ghost shields, with over 200 bone warriors swinging their weapons at the shield trying to break into each. Dash having the height advantage over everyone else in crowd upon spotting Danny began to breathe easy.

"Hey Fenton, can you give us a hand before these idiots kill us?" Dash screamed shocking everyone in the domes.

In response to Dash's plea Danny opened a large ghost portal, which surprisingly had a vacuum effect added. Within seconds the warriors were all sucked into the vortex before Danny closed it behind him. Seeing that they were save Sam, Tucker, and Dash shut down their ghost shields while everyone breathed easy.

"Dude how did you do that? I didn't know you could make your portals suck things up." Tucker said in awe.

"I can't I just opened the portal to a part of the ghost zone that sucks things in. The force of that realm did the rest." Danny explained causing some of the other students to gasp at this development.

"Holy smoke that is really Fenton? The same Fenton who we used to shove into lockers, and bully when he was alive?" Kwan asked causing Tucker to nod. "Wow he is so cool now. In fact he is even cooler dead than he was alive no offense."

Mr. Lancer, Ms. Testef, and Mr. Faluka who were each respective group looked at their former student with mixed feelings. While each of them were sad to see one of their youthful charges gone, they were relieved that he saved their lives instead of haunting them like some of the others. Upon seeing him again and knowing he could take care of himself Mr. Lancer spoke up.

"Mr. Fenton, while I am sorry that you lost your life due to the accident I would like to thank you for saving us from those monsters. However there are two problems. The first being that Ms. Manson here was struck by one of those's bone ghost's weapons. There is no seen damage, but she may need to visit a hospital to check it out." Mr. Lancer explained causing Tucker to shudder at the thought. "The second problem is two of our students are missing. Ms. Paulina, and Ms. Rose. Please save them before it is too late."

"I already have copies of myself searching the school but right now however..." Danny replied only for Sam to frown.

"I am... ouch... fine Danny now you need to... ouch go and rescue those two pains." Sam hissed only for Danny to place his hand on Sam and make everything other than her bones invisible.

As Danny examined Sam's skeleton he noticed while most of her bones were intact, a certain area in her leg bone has a nasty crack within it earning a frown from the young ghost.

"Just as I thought whatever happened caused you to fracture your leg bone Sam." Danny replied before opening a ghost portal. "Dash, Tucker, make sure everyone is safe. My copies will round up anyone you missed." Danny said before making another clone of himself.

"Danny just take me to my greenhouse I will handle the rest from there."

"But Sam..."

"No buts Danny. You know the situation better than we do, and thanks to my fracture I am pretty much useless. Just send me to my greenhouse. I have a ghost shield installed in there so I should be fine."Sam said in a down tone.

Complying with Sam's request Danny closed the first portal, then reopened it before having his clone take her through it and coming out. No sooner did Danny finish this did he hear a loud scream coming from down the hall.

"Fenton that was Rose. You need to save her before it is too late!" One of the nameless students said.

"Don't forget to find Paulina as well. She is my best friend and I don't want to lose her!" Star replied before Danny took off in the direction of the scream.

Stage out

R and R.


	19. The search for the king's ring

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part 19 of Death is only the beginning.

Somewhere in the middle of Amity park

"This is Lance Thunder reporting the news. From out of this black rifts in the sky hundreds of thousands of these skeleton type warriors have come into our world and are now terrorizing our town. Now everyone run for your... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lancer Thunder never got the chance to finish that sentence as he was stabbed in the back by one of Pariah's warriors killing him in the process.

Maddie, Jack, and Technus watched the gruesome sight with varied emotions. Maddie and Jack felt sorry for the young reporter cut down before his time, and anger for the evil ghosts that were invading their world. Technus on the other hand didn't feel anything and continued to work on his newest invention for the battle suit. Needless to say Maddie and Jack narrowed their eyes at the mullet wearing ghost for his emotions or rather lack of emotions towards the young reporters death.

"While I normally don't share details about my past life I will give you a piece. When I was alive I had little room for emotions and like I am now I was buried within my inventions and work. I was quite successful in my time as well and had no time for such worthless emotions. Not to mention when I died no one came to see me buried. So quite frankly I have no need for emotions. Believe it or not they are humanity's greatest weakness." Technus explained.

However what happened next in front of the trio on the still running camera would horrify them for the rest of their lives or in Technus's case afterlife. Within seconds the corpse of Lance thunder got back up as if nothing happened. However upon doing this his normal colored eyes change bright red, while all of his flesh fell off his bones leaving only his skeleton standing. Finally a set of arrows and a cross bow appeared in his hand before he joined the army of Skeleton warriors causing mayhem and destruction.

"What is going on? Why did Lance Thunder become one of those monsters?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue myself either. Maybe you should ask the child or Pandora seeing as Pandora informed him about the ghost King. But on another note I am getting back to work. While I hate humanity and emotions I would rather exist as myself to haunt another day then be slaughtered and become a slave." Technus replied causing the older Fenton's to agree with him somewhat.

Sam's Greenhouse

"Darn it why did I have to get hit in the leg by one of those idiot's swords?" Sam asked herself before residing to her fate. "Oh well at least I can use the healing herbs in here to make medicine for my and possibly anyone else's injuries. After this crisis is done I am going to make sure that we get a botany class in our school as a part of the mandatory curriculum! Especially when I show them the good it will do for our student body to know about what Plants can heal and help them." Sam said to no one as she continued to water her plants with TLC.

However unknown to Sam a pair or red eyes watched the entire scene with interest. The being couldn't help but smile at the precise watering Sam gave each plant even with her injury.

'She must be the owner of this paradise I am in. I always used to think humans were nothing more but an annoying weed in the garden of life, but with this human it is as if she is truly a plant trapped inside of a human's body.' The ghost thought as he continued to watch Sam only for her to trip and hurt her leg.

"Damn it stupid fracture! How am I supposed to even take care of my plants if I can't even move without pain?" Sam asked herself while rubbing her leg.

"So I was right to think you were the owner of such a paradise. It is a shame that the rest of the planet isn't as beautiful as this greenhouse of yours." The voice said getting Sam's attention. "Oh forgive me child, I am just one of the many ghosts who fled from the ghost zone due to some idiot releasing the ghost king." The ghost explained.

Sam unable to walk on her own dragged herself in the direction she heard the voice in. Upon reaching the spot where the voice was the loudest she looked up to see a tiny Venus Fly trap that had red eyes with black looking mascara surrounding them smile at her.

"So you are the ghost that is haunting my greenhouse? but why did you choose to come here?" Sam asked curious.e "Whenever something like this happens which is extremely rare a ghost will go where they feel at most home. For example that ugh horrid lunch lady ghost would go to a restaurant that has meat or a slaughter shop due to her having power over meats. That other horrid ghost Ember would go to a music store to since her power revolves around music and so forth. My abilities revolve around plants so I came to the place I deemed best suited for plant life which so happens to be your greenhouse." The ghost said smiling. "I can hear the voices of your plants and they all love you my dear."

Sam upon hearing the explanation and praise couldn't help but smile as she tried to get up only to fall once again. Seeing this happen the Venus Fly trap frowned.

"Ugh for once we agree on something. Of all the ghosts I have ever met I have always hated that lunch lady ghost! She needs to learn that we don't need meat to survive! Unless you are a Venus flytrap of course." Sam explained before wincing in pain.

"Such a beautiful soul is in pain. This isn't am outrage I tell you! How is it that you are hurt like this?"

"While trying to protect my friends and fellow peers one of those idiot ghosts hit me hard in the leg with one of the weapons. The end result is my leg bone being fractured. Darn it if only I was fit I could be out there helping everyone through this and not be 100% useless!" Sam explained quite unhappy.

"What if I told you that I could heal your injury in a snap?" The plant asked causing Sam to look at it funny.

"While I know you are a plant and have the ability to regenerate your parts quickly, last I checked I am a human and my healing doesn't work like that." Sam said causing the Venus Flytrap wave it's leaf back and forth in a familiar gesture.

"Here is another lesson you should learn about ghosts. If they so choose to they can share their unique powers with anyone they choose. Normally I would be outright against sharing my powers with humans. Especially after what they have done to mother nature! However, with you young female human I can make an exception since I can tell you respect nature. Besides don't you want to be able to get back out there and help everyone you care for? Don't you want to be able to water your plants without feeling pain doing so?" The ghost asked knowing the answers to these questions.

"Wait a minute, when these types of deals are made there is always a catch to them. So tell me what is the catch with this deal and be 100% honest with me!" Sam said causing the plant to smile.

"If I were to give you some of my Chlorokinetic ghost powers, you would also gain the weaknesses of plants as well as their strengths my dear child. This means you would be more susceptible to fire and ice. You would also gain the weaknesses that ghosts gain as well since you would become part ghost. However, due to the nature of my powers you would have immunity to Blood blossoms seeing as they are plants themselves. If you are willing to accept these drawbacks than I will share by powers with you." The Fly trap explained causing Sam to go into a thinking pose.

'On the one hand I would be weak to extreme heat and cold, but on the other hand I will be able to heal this injury and get back out there helping those I care for. Plus since I would be part ghost the ghost zone's toxic effect wouldn't bother me.' Sam thought before coming to a conclusion.

"What do I have to do to receive your gift..."

"Undergrowth call me undergrowth. As for how put any finger into my mouth I will do the rest." Undergrowth explained cutting off Sam with a smile.

Complying with his words Sam place her tall man finger into his mouth and in less than 3 seconds Undergrowth chomped down on her finger breaking the flesh with his plant teeth. Sam let out a yelp of pain before pulling her finger out of his mouth, however in less than 2 seconds the holes that were made from his bite closed up instantly. Then after 2 minutes passed Sam no longer felt the pain in her leg and for the first time since getting injured stood on two feet.

"It worked I can walk again without pain, and for some strange reason I can hear many voices why is this?" Sam asked.

"My powers are coursing through your veins young female child and with my powers comes the ability to communicate with plants. Overtime your powers will grow and eventually you will be something that is extremely rare in this world. You will be a halfa. In other words you will have all of a ghosts powers but still be part human." Undergrowth explained earning another smile from Sam.

"Wow Plant ghost powers, and becoming more unique because of them? Man we rock! But for reference call me Sam." Sam replied not liking being called young human female.

"While that may be true I must warn you child to keep your abilities secret from others. From what the plants have told me in this town your supposed leader has made it against the law to interact with any ghosts. I can only imagine what would happen if they learned that you gained ghost period let alone powers from me." Undergrowth explained causing Sam to frown.

"Ugh I know what man fears he destroys which in my opinion is extremely stupid. Well no matter, since I got these powers and abilities I promise you I will put them to good use helping both humanity and plants everywhere. Plus since you are here you can protect my greenhouse if the ghost shield fails. I will see you around undergrowth and once again thank you." Sam replied as she lowered the ghost shield and ran out towards Fenton works only for Undergrowth to smile.

Vlad's Castle

'I need to get out of here before it is too late. I can take on the Fright Knight, but the ghost king he is just too much for me. I need to get either the crown of fire from him, or get him back into the coffin of forever sleep. But I can't do that with these freaks in my behind!' Vlad thought to himself as he went intangible to avoid injury.

Vlad charged his hands with pink energy and blasted all the bone warriors after him to pieces. Vlad smiled looking at the remains of the warriors until he watched them pull themselves back together.

'Cheese logs they can rebuild themselves. I am going to have to get out of here but where can I go?' Vlad thought to himself before an light bulb went off in his head. 'Of course I can go to my old college buddies home. None of them know my secret, and if I am lucky I can somehow off Jack while claiming Maddie as my queen as well.' Vlad thought to himself as he teleported away from his home.

"He got away! The Fright Knight and Pariah isn't going to be happy." Said one of the bone warriors.

"He may have hidden the ring here somewhere, and our leader did say we could destroy anyone or anything that stood in our way!" Said another of the warriors.

Oh yeah so lets trash and smash this place!" Said another as the rest of them cheered while destroying Plasmius home from basement to attic.

Somewhere else in Casper high

Rose ran through the halls trying to get away from the ghost king's bone warriors. She tried to make it to the exit, but that was the first thing that was blocked off. Eventually the warriors ran Rose into a corner.

'Oh my god, I am so going to die! No this so unfair! I have so much to live for, and I am way to beautiful to die! I don't want to end up dead like my mother and father!' Rose thought to herself before a resolve settled within her. 'Screw it, if I am going to die I might as well go out fighting!' Rose thought to herself before she threw a strong kick to the one of the bone warrior's faces causing him to crash into several others.

However, upon seeing his happen another of the fragile warriors that broke apart began to come back together like it was nothing. The closest bone warrior to Rose raised it's sword in an attempt to cut Rose's head clear off her shoulders with its when at the last-minute she was picked up bridal style by at the last minute.

"Need a lift young lady?" Danny said like one of the hero's in the movies as he made Rose and himself intangible while flying through the masses of bone warriors.

As Danny flew through the bone warriors while being intangible Rose couldn't help but smile at the situation. This was mainly due to her having a thing for Superman movies, and even though this what happened seemed straight out of the movies she could now add that like all the other damsels in distress she was saved by a hero.

"Thank you for saving me. But I have to ask why did you do it? Not that I am not grateful but..."

"I did it because one of my former teachers asked me to find you. Plus if you were killed by one of those skeleton warriors you would have become one of them for the rest of eternity in which nothing not even beating the ghost king could reverse." Danny explained before running into more skeleton warriors.

"I know this is kind of off topic, but you wouldn't happen to know a boy named Danny Fenton would you? Out of all the boys I met in the school he was the only one I actually thought was cute and well I would like to see him again." Rose explained completely surprising Danny.

"We can talk about that in detail later, but to answer your question yeah I know him and we are very close." Danny explained before reaching Mr. Lancer and the other students.

Upon seeing Rose in his arms, Mr. Lancer breathed a sigh of relief knowing that one of the two charges that was missing was safe. But then remembering the other charge that relief went down the drain.

"Mr. Fenton, Paulina is still out there somewhere please find her like you did Rose before it is too late!" Mr. Lancer said to his former student just as he ran with all of his students out of the building.

"Paulina is actually fine. One of my clones found her and has taken her to my parents home. They have a ghost shield so she is safe." Danny lied causing Valerie and Star to breathe easy before watching Danny leave.

After hearing what Mr. Lancer just said Rose put two and two together and gasped in shock.

"You mean to tell me, that the ghost boy who just rescued me was the same cutie who died in that accident several months back?" Rose asked getting a nod from everyone else there. "While I wished it had not happened to him, Death has made cutie become a thousand times more awesome." Rose replied causing many of the guys hopes to flush down the drain and Tucker to look at her funny.

"Woah hold up time out. Are you telling me that you actually liked my best friend before he died and wasn't just stringing him along?" Tucker asked causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Of course I liked him before he died, Haven't you noticed that whenever I spoke to him I always would call him by his first name, or cutie?" Rose pointed out causing Tucker to frown.

"Well I am going to let you know if you are thinking about pursuing a relationship with my best friend do yourself a favor and don't. You have the law that is against not only having ghost be in contact with us, but also against humans dating ghosts as well. Not to mention the other factors that are against you Rose." Tucker replied causing Mr. Lancer to nod.

'That idiot Mayor and his law can kiss my perfectly tanned ass. I can date whoever I want and that is a god given...'

"Oh just to let you know even if the law wasn't against it you would have some very steep competition. Especially with that Ember Mclain ghost we had to fight the other day. If I remember correctly she mentioned something about beating us up then getting ready to date a ghost teen with white hair and green eyes. If it were in Danny's shoes I would definitely choose Ember over Rose anyway." Dash said striking a nerve with the tanned redhead.

Seeing where Dash was going with his words Tucker decided to join the bandwagon.

"To be honest I actually agree with you. I mean if I had to do a comparison while Rose is a Queen B, Ember is a Queen goddess. I mean seriously everything about Rose pales in comparison to Ember." Tucker continued while giving Dash a knowing smile.

"Well it is a good thing neither of you are Danny, because I know for a fact Danny only likes classy girls!" Rose replied causing a couple of snickers to be heard.

"Then I guess that means that your chances of getting with him even if the law wasn't there are 0%. Cause let's face it why would he even bother going after the Casper high school bus?" Asked the browned haired glass wearing nerdy girl. "Cause you know the old saying about school buses right?" The girl said with a smug smile.

"Yeah everyone gets a ride." Dash answered causing everyone to laugh at this.

"I would buy that for 10 cents." Kwan added causing the laughter to rise at Rose's expense.

Mr. Lancer and the rest of the staff were about to break up the bash feast on Rose when Jazz beat them to the punch or so they thought.

"While this may be entertaining to some need I remind you that we are in the middle of a crisis, and the three of you need to focus? We can make jokes about how Rose gives it up to the entire male student body later!" Jazz explained causing everyone to once again laugh once again. However what truly unnerved everyone in the domes was the now sickly sweet smile Rose had on her face which effectively shut down all the laughter that was had.

'Meh I been called far worse by those who guzzle on the haterade. Besides as I was thinking before the mayor's, his anti ghost laws and all my haters can kiss my perfectly tanned ass.' Rose thought to herself while imaging being carried bridal style by Danny.

Elsewhere in the school

'It is a shame none of them know that Paulina is the pink hunter girl. But then again I did promise I would keep her secret and I keep my promises.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to fly through the school. 'Well I might as well take out the trash so everyone can get home safely.' Danny thought as he used his incomplete ice powers to freeze every skeleton warrior he saw then opening up a portal to the same vacuum realm in the ghost zone.

"They will be back you know that right?" A voice said causing Danny to turn around to see the pink hunter. "No matter how many times I send them back to the ghost zone for even one it seems like 100 more takes their place. What is worse is that when I saw one of the kill that fat overweight teacher who hated us..."

"I know if you are killed by one of the ghost king's warriors you become one of them for the rest of eternity. Pandora also told me their is no known way to undo the curse either so be careful Paulina I would hate to see you become one of them." Danny explained only for Paulina to put her hand on Danny's face.

"Don't worry Danny I won't die because of some loser skeleton warriors." Paulina said with confidence. "Now seeing as everyone has been rounded up lets get everyone to a safe place before it is too late."

"Paulina even if we did that as long as the ghost king is out of his coffin no one will be safe for long. Plus this isn't the worse he can do. He is currently looking for the ring of rage Plasmius stole. If he gets his hands on it and puts it on things will get 1000 times worse. So me must protect the town and keep keep that ring away from him at all costs." Danny explained before the duo flew back towards the crowd of students.

Stage out

So ends Part 19 of Death is only the beginning. The ghost king saga will be a couple of chapters long since I have a couple of Ideas for it that I want to use for it. Danny will team up with several characters in this saga one of which will be Sam. Also for the buffs I gave the ghost king's army I will explain. The ghost's kings will is connected to each of his warriors. the moment one of them kills a human his will flows into their corpse and the end result is them soul of the person being enslaved and trapped within their corpse. In other words the victim becomes a slave to the ghost king's will. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? PM me them or leave them within a review. R and R.


	20. The best of the worst?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy chapter twenty of Death is only the beginning.

(AN: This chapter will have quite a bit of time jumping as well as some high rated T scenes coming close to borderline M possibly. If you don't like the later skip the first part of the chapter.)

Foley residence

Tucker came into his room viva portal thanks to his best friend. Upon inspecting Tucker's home Danny was pleasantly surprised to find none of Pariah's crew within the confines of his home. Upon voicing his thoughts to his best friend Tucker couldn't help but wear a smug grin on his face.

"Well I did install a ghost shield in my home sometime ago with a few modifications of course. I made it so none of Pariah's or any of our known enemies could get in but I made it safe so you or any of your allies could get in." Tucker replied before sighing. "I just hope my parents are ok. I don't want them to end up slaves to the ghost king." Tucker said voicing his worry.

"Don't worry about it Tucker, The Pink hunter, is currently out their looking for survivors and injured but still alive. If she finds them she will keep them safe." Danny explained before opening a portal. "I am heading back to my parents home to see if Technus has finished the power source for the FF battle suit." Danny replied as he exited Tucker's home leaving the African American teen alone.

Having nothing else to do Tucker walked over to his computer and began looking over the designs he started for his latest batch of anti ghost gear. As he looked over the designs on his laptop and began modifying the designs he failed to notice another being watching him carefully. Upon seeing Tucker punch away at his keyboard said being continued to move closer towards him until he could literally feel a chill going down his spine. Tucker believing someone was behind him turned around and as expected saw nothing. However, knowing someone or something was there Tucker took out one of his modified ghost weapons and pointed it directly at being unknowingly.

"I don't know who you are, but you better come out now! Otherwise I will..."

"Pucker up and plant a wet one right on her lips!" Said the ghost before they made themselves visible.

The ghost in general had flawless skin, dark red hair that went slightly past her neck, green eyes covered by a pair of black shades, and purple earrings. She wore red suit that covered her medium C cup bosom, a matching red skirt that hugged her ample hips, and a pair of red high heels. Upon taking a look at said ghost Tucker resolve to shoot strengthened only for said ghost to quickly slapped the gun away.

"I didn't come here to fight you Tucker, in fact I wanted to call a truce between the two of us." The ghost said causing Tucker to narrow his eyes.

"Why should I trust you Spectra? Last I saw you love making teens miserable to keep yourself young. What is to stop you from making me miserable to do so?" Tucker asked causing her to roll her eyes.

"I would rather not be destroyed by the ghost king, and besides." Spectra said while rubbing her hand on Tucker's face. "I saw the way you were looking at me when we first met, and I must say I was quite flattered that you found me attractive." Spectra continued before she pulled Tucker 3 inches from her face and proceeded to kiss him.

'She is kissing me? No she is using me so she will have a place to stay she doesn't desire me. She is just using me to... What is that firm but nice feeling in my hands?' Tucker though just before he noticed his hands were now on her ample backside. 'Ok she is evil, manipulative, a parasitic ghost who feed off teen misery, a great kisser, has a backside I wouldn't mind groping all the time... Damn it my thoughts are betraying me.' Tucker thought as Penelope released him from the kiss.

"You make a very temping offer Spectra, but I must ask why are you going this far just to get a secure place to stay?" Tucker asked causing a seductive smile form on her face.

"Even though this is one of the most secure places I could stay, part of the reason is you are here with me." Spectra replied pushing Tucker into his chair then straddling him. "Besides I know you have horrible luck with the ladies and what I am doing for you is the closest you have come to getting any play from one." Spectra continued as she wrapped her dainty arms around Tuckers neck. "So what do you say we change that?" Spectra said winking at Tucker.

Despite Tucker doing the best he could to resist Spectra's actions were quickly shutting down Tucker's rational chain of thought. It was like a sexy redheaded siren had hid in his room and was trying to lure him to a watery grave or rather a pleasure zone. 99 percent of the fibers in his being was telling her to reject her, and wait for someone else to come his way. However, that 1 percent of his being was reminding him that there may not be another chance, and how if he rejected a willing woman he was the king of fools.

'Ok I know she is evil, manipulative, and is most likely only giving me some play because she wants something from me. But on the other hand she does have a body that in my opinion could give Kim Kardashian a run for her money, and this maybe my only chance to get a girlfriend.' Tucker thought before coming to his decision 'Oh what the hell? You only live once, and if the worse happens I can at least say I did have someone, and if not...'

Tucker gave Spectra his answer in the form of restarting the make out session she had started earlier while placing his hands on her backside once again earning a moan from Spectra. Enjoying the feeling of not only her lips but and ample backside Tucker decided to get bolder and slip the older redheaded woman some tongue. Spectra not in the least being the submissive type decided she wasn't going to lose this battle and within seconds both their tongues battled for dominance. Sadly for Tucker Spectra had the advantage in not only experience, but having no need to breathe. Tucker reluctantly conceded and released Spectra from their shared kiss. A smile form on her face just a few seconds before one also came to his.

"If we perish here I can proudly say I was dating one of the hottest ghosts in the ghost zone." Tucker replied only for Spectra to begin grinding her hips against Tuckers earning several moans from the young teen.

"Trust me if you play your cards right you will do a lot more than just date me." Spectra said winking once again at Tucker causing kool aid smile to appear on his face.

'If I die I can die an extremely happy teen, and if I live I get to keep my supermodel material girlfriend. Either way I win.' Tucker thought glad that he went with the 1 percent instead of the 99.

Somewhere in Amity park

Sam fired her Fenton Bazooka causing hundreds of the skeleton warriors to be sucked into the ghost zone in the process before closing. However, this action proved to be pointless due to another 10,000 coming back for every 100 that she removed. Needless to say Sam frustration level was raising quicker than Pandora's fiery temper. One of the skeleton warriors that managed to get close enough took on swing with his sword and successfully cleaved the Fenton Bazooka into two. Said warrior seeing the weapon was no more took another swing at Sam only to miss at the last second. Seeing that she was out numbered and out matched Sam did the one thing she could do run. However, Like Rose Sam found herself surrounded by Pariah's army and completely unarmed.

"Damn it I should have stayed in my greenhouse. But this is insane, it is like the ghost king's army is endless. What does it take to stop these things?" Sam asked as she dodged the swing of a sword and counted by kicking the ghost in the head.

"The king must be put back sleep or destroyed." The Pink hunter said before grabbing Sam from the angry mob.

"I guess I owe you one pink hunter but why did you save me? I thought you hated me and the rest of the Fenton ghost hunters!" Sam asked puzzled before Paulina pointed to a human rising before his flesh came off, and a set of brass metal spiked knuckles came on his hands.

"If you were killed by one of those warriors you would be doomed to be one of them for the rest of eternity." The pink hunter said before she opened up a portal leading to Fenton works and took the two of them through it.

Pariah's Dark's Castle 20 hours later

'It has been 20 hours and those fools still haven't found my ring, Pandora, or that fool who stole my ring as well as the child who dares to worm his way into my Pandora's heart!' Pariah thought only to have more of his bone warriors rain on top of his head.

"Why are you back here? You are supposed to be in the human world looking for my ring and causing mayhem! Now go before I turn you into my personal tooth picks!" Pariah said with fury.

"Yes master we will not fail you!" The bone warriors said as they fled Pariah's castle to head back to the human world only for more of his warriors to to come raining out of another portal.

'This is getting me nowhere! I guess if you want a job done right you have to do it yourself.' Pariah thought as he summoned his ghost horse.

Annoyed with the fact that his warriors kept getting rained on top of his head he fired energy beams at them blowing them up in the process. As soon as his warriors put themselves back together Pariah flew out of his castle along with his bone warrior army. As he flew further away from he castle a smile appeared on the ancient ruler's face.

'I can feel my ring's presence in this direction and that rift will be the key to me getting to it!' Pariah thought to himself with a wicked smile.

"Warriors, I will get my ring, as for the rest of you rejoin the Fright Knight, and take over their human realm!" The ghost king said as he and his warriors flew into the human realm.

Fenton works 10 minutes later

Danny returns his parents basement only to find the place in shambles. Glass beakers were on the floor shattered, the mass majority of the machines in the lab were destroyed, but worse to wear he saw a drops blood on the floor which meant someone was hurt. Maddie upon seeing Danny breathed easy for the first time that night.

"Danny it is really you thank god!" Maddie said before remembering the situation. "We need to hurry and get your father medical attention he has been badly injured." Maddie said frowning.

The only thing that kept Danny's heart from stopping due to shock was the fact that he was already dead. However, at the same time Danny knew his father wouldn't last much longer if he didn't get medical attention. Trying to stop the heavily bleeding Danny fired an weak ice beam at the sites of the cuts in attempt to patch up the wounds while keeping the bleeding to a minimum. When Danny was finished patching up the wounds a massive wave of anger began to flow through his body.

'This is all that idiot's Plasmius's fault! If he hasn't been such a power hungry fool dad wouldn't be like this right now. If he dies I swear when I get my hands on Plasmius I will tear him apart!' Danny thought pissed off before changing the subject of his thoughts.

"Where is Technus at? Also did you finish the battle suit you were working on?" Danny asked.

"Yes and no. Yes it will work and up the user's power 100 fold, However Technus never got to finish the replenishing power source due to that one eyed behemoth. If you were to use it now, it would drain you like a battery." Maddie explained causing Danny to quiver in fear.

"Did you say... one eyed behemoth?" Danny asked causing Maddie to nod. "Oh no that is the ghost king himself. This isn't good we need to get out of here before..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as he heard a loud crash.

Danny then watched as Sam was sent flying backwards 50 miles per hour through 5 walls into the basement's 2 feet thick walls. However, what was more shocking to Danny was the fact that Sam not only survive all this will little injury, but she actually pulled herself out of the crater and was walking like nothing happened.

'While I am thankful she is ok, how is Sam able to walk again, let alone survive going through walls without intangibility?' Danny asked himself before turning face to face with Pariah himself.

Upon seeing the ghost child Pariah's frown actually turned itself upside down.

"So this is where you been hiding child. Looks like I get to have everything I desire in one fell swoop." Pariah said in a menacing tone. "So tell me child, where did you hide my ring at, or I will personally see that everyone in this place ends up like that overweight tube of lard!" Pariah said while pointing at the downed fat man.

Unknown to anyone else there a certain vampire ghost was hidden within Fenton works and had mixed feelings about the scene he was watching. On one hand Pariah was close to finding where he hid the ring of rage. If he did then it would be the end of them all. However, on the other hand he had a front row seat to the beat down Jack received from the ghost king. While he wished he had to pleasure of partaking in said beat down the fact that Jack got totally dominated by the ghost king put a smile on his face. As all eyes were on the ghost king he and everyone else failed to notice Sam point a Fenton thermos at Pariah and flip the switch.

"I wish I could say that I was sorry ghost, but you just earned yourself a one way trip to thermos Village!" Sam said as she pushed the button on the Fenton thermos causing a successful capture.

Sadly the slight joy everyone was feeling because of this wouldn't last because in less than 5 seconds the thermos exploded releasing not only a now livid ghost King but surprisingly an annoyed Fright Knight as well.

"Foolish child, did you really think you could hold me in such a weak device! Now for the insult you have bestowed upon me you must suffer!" Pariah said as he grabbed Sam's neck and proceeded to squeeze it tightly.

"Fright Knight tear this place apart if you have to, but find my ring! I will set aside something really painful for this little wench!" Pariah said as he sent his mace in a frenzy destroying everything within Fenton works that it touched.

'This is no good we got to get out of here before he destroys everything even our last chance at surviving. Plus I can't let him kill Sam, if she were to die I would not be able to exist with myself.' Danny thought to himself as he created a ghost portal.

"Mom take dad, and the FF battle suit to my realm. Let Pandora know you are my parents, and that you are running from the ghost king." Danny said causing Pariah to smile upon hearing her name.

"So child you are hiding my woman in your realm? I thank you for making a doorway to her but none of you will be leaving here!" Pariah said as he called back his mace so he could send it flying at Danny.

As soon as Maddie had Jack and the Battle suit safe from harm's way Danny opened another portal just in time to send Pariah's mace slamming into the back of his head causing him to drop Sam.

Danny was about to go and recover Sam when the Fright Knight grabbed her and said "Pariah I got something that you want. Here you go put it on!"

"Oh no you don't I won't allow you to put on that ring!" Danny screamed only for him to go intangible to dodge the swipe of the skeleton warrior's blades.

Sadly for Danny said distraction was all Pariah needed to slip the ring of rage on to his finger causing a putrid dark surge of ghost energy to be sent in all directions. Danny then watched as all of the Ghost king's minions become several times stronger due to the influence within them gaining power as well.

"Game over child, you can't win. My power has now been increased 100 fold! Now you have two choices. You can bring me Pandora and the one who stole my ring, or you can watch as the entire human race becomes my puppets!" Pariah said as he the Fright Knight and the captured Sam teleported out of Fenton works leaving his bone warriors behind.

'This isn't good, not only is he several times stronger than before, but his influence has completely merged the two realms. With the rule of the ghost Zone, if he isn't stopped within 12 hours humanity will become extinct.' Danny thought to himself before leaving Fenton works and the last uninvited guest behind.

'Cheese logs I was hoping Jack would have died here so he would become a puppet to the ghost king. No matter in his weakened condition he will... butternuts they can sense me now I am out of here!' Vlad thought to himself as he teleported away from the carnage seeking skeletons.

Danny's Realm 5 minutes later

'Darn it everything is going so wrong. My father is seriously injured, Sam gets kidnapped by the ghost king, and worse of all he recovered his ring powering up not only himself but his entire crew. What else could go wrong?' Danny thought to himself as Pandora walked up to him.

Danny upon seeing the look on her face knew something was terribly wrong. However, hoping for the best but bracing for the worse Danny followed his mentor into his living room. Upon heading in there Danny saw his mother with her face in her hands. Having a great clue about what was wrong Danny turned to his mentor and decided to find what was wrong from her.

"Danny this is a good news bad news situation. The good news is that I was able to find a power source for that suit so it can run properly." Pandora started before taking a breath to speak. "The bad news is your father, while we were able to get him here safely with his injuries and the effect of the ghost zone... Well Danny I am sorry but he didn't make it." Pandora replied before both she and Danny heard Maddie wailing even louder than than before.

Stage out

So ends chapter 20 of death is only the beginning. Once again made a lot of changes in the story while leaving somethings the same. Any thoughts, comments concerns? PM me or leave them in a review. R and R.


	21. A small spark of light

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next part of Death is only the beginning.

Danny's Realm

"Maddie where am I? The last thing I remember is that me and you were fighting that one eyed ghost before he struck me in the stomach with his mace. Then everything went black." Jack explained recalling the painful memory.

Maddie upon hearing her husband's voice had a feel of mixed emotions. On the one hand she was happy that she didn't see Jack's corpse rise only for the flesh to fall off making him one of the ghost king's minions. On the other hand she still lost her husband and now officially had widow status. Doing her best not to break down Maddie turned to her dead husband and began to answer his questions.

"Jack dear, we are now in our son's realm in the ghost zone."

Upon hearing this information Jack floated towards the fire place, and upon getting to it he noticed the pictures hanging up. Upon seeing the portrait of his family along with Sam and Tucker it all made sense to him.

"Wow this place is enormous is this really your realm Danny?"

"Jack I wasn't done explaining what happened so please let me finish. Now where was I? Oh yeah Jack I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is you... are like Danny now." Maddie said pointing to his corpse while trying her best to hold back her tears.

Jack not wanting to believe what he was seeing floated towards corpse and touched it's face only to feel that it had no heat coming from it.

"Severing spooks, I am a ghost! This a terrible I can't be a ghost, it isn't possible!" Jack screamed causing Danny to glare at his father for said comment.

Danny wanted to give his father a piece of his mind for said comment, however for him more pressing matters plaguing his mind.

"Pandora, shouldn't dad be one of Pariah's minions now? I mean dad was killed by the ghost king himself and his influence is all over the ghost zone." Danny asked surprised that it wasn't happening.

"That has been bothering me as well. Whenever Pariah or his warriors killed someone in the past they became his minion no matter where they were. However, when your father died here he just became a normal ghost. That shouldn't be possible unless..."

"Unless Danny's realm itself is somehow blocking the ghost king's influence. That would explain why Jack is only a ghost and not one of Pariah's minions trying to kill us." Maddie explained with mixed emotions.

"While there is a time limit to how long everyone who isn't a ghost can stay in the ghost zone, We better get the town's people in my realm ASAP. If worse comes to worse and they do pass on here at least they will still have their free will. Mom, I am going to round up the rest of the town's people. If I see the pink huntress I will tell her to send the masses here as well." Danny only for Jack to float over to his son.

"Danny I am coming with you. I maybe new to the being a ghost thing, but 2 heads are better than one." Jack said with a bit of pride.

"No Dad, even if you are a ghost like myself you have little to no knowledge about your powers and abilities. Mom already has widow status because of Pariah, and..."

"What about you Danny? Do you think we were happy when our portal turned you into a ghost? It was because of our machine that you are here in the ghost zone and not with us! You are going to need backup and while I am not as skilled a ghost as you, I won't let my son go on a suicide mission especially without back up! I am coming and that is final young man!" Jack said putting his foot down only for Maddie to glare at him.

"Jack while I understand your concern about not wanting to lose our son out of the two of you he has the better chance of coming out of this still existing. As you said yourself he has been a ghost not only longer than you have but has a better understanding of his abilities." Maddie said to her husband before turning to her son. "However, even with this I share my husband's concern about you going on a suicide mission. We already lost you once and we don't want to lose you completely."

Danny was about to try and convince his parents again why he was going to do this when a pink portal opened up. already knowing who would be coming through Danny was more than prepared to explain why a ghost hunter was coming into his realm. However, upon seeing that Paulina wasn't alone and brought some people with her Danny said nothing.

"Good his minions haven't gotten here yet." The pink hunter said only to see Danny and his family here. "Sorry for bringing them here without asking, but this was the only safe place I could think off." Paulina explained before getting a nod of understanding from Danny.

Paulina than took a look around and upon seeing Danny's parents and Pandora relief sweep her at least until she saw two Jacks. Upon seeing this Paulina turned to her own father, and if it wasn't for her secret identity would have hugged him.

"Danny I am sorry for your loss. It really does hurt when you lose someone you care for." Paulina said causing the adults and Danny to understand where she is coming from.

"Pink Huntress, I thank you for saving our lives. However, my little girl is still out there in that chaos. Could the two of you please go out there and save my little girl before it is too late? She is all I have left and if I were to lose her..." Paulina's father replied not daring to finish that sentence.

"Danny please find Paulina I don't want to lose my best friend either!" Star added among with Valerie and Kwan nodding.

"Don't worry about it I promise I will find your little girl and your best friend. Besides I am going to need to relocate the masses here. It is the only place in the ghost zone that if the worst happens you will still have your free will." Danny said before turning to his family. "Get the suit ready because when I am done with this mission..." Danny continued causing Pandora to narrow her eyes at Danny.

"Don't look at me like that Pandora, I have to do this. You always told me that when it comes to the ones you care for you would risk everything including your afterlife if you had to. Well for me that same rule applies. If it was you in the ghost kings hands I wouldn't think twice about doing the same since you are very important to me as well." Danny explained looking into his mentor narrowed eyes with conviction.

"I already knew you would say that, and I won't attempt to stop you. However I am coming with you and that is final. I have a bone to pick with that idiot and the two of us stand the best chance of coming out of this existing." Pandora added before Jack floated over to Danny.

"I made this stuff by accident a little bit before your funeral when the ghosts started showing up. It was originally supposed to make ghosts shrivel down into nothing. However, I could never get it right, and instead it does the complete opposite." Jack said before tossing him the vile and spray.

"You mean with this stuff a ghost would get a massive power boost?" Danny asked causing Jack to nod with disappointment.

Looking at the murky green goop inside it's casing Danny pocketed his father's invention before opening up a portal and in the company of the pink hunter left his realm.

The ruins of Amity Park

Danny and Paulina exited from Danny's portal to find the entire city overrun by Pariah's army. Worse to wear the destruction the Skeleton warriors were doing to the town was off the scales. 85% percent of the buildings that used to stand tall were now mere shells of their former selves. Johnny pumps that used to hold the city's water supply were smashed causing the clear liquid to spray all over the place. Cars that used to be parked peacefully were ablaze or just charcoal grande. Paulina seeing the destruction looked all over and noticed their were 4 places out of the bunch that weren't destroyed. Casper high, A greenhouse, and two small houses. Knowing that Sam was already captured Danny dismissed the greenhouse.

"Paulina, I will check the housing complex and the it belong to my other friend. The residence there would most likely come with me seeing as they know me. You go to the school and get any survivors back to my realm. Afterwards go back as yourself and stay there until..."

"Oh no you don't Danny! Just because we have a truce doesn't mean you can order me around! When the time comes I am going to fight along side you and Pandora against the ghost king!" Paulina said stubbornly.

"Paulina if me and Pandora don't make it out of this neither of us will become his slaves due to already being ghosts. If he were to kill you on the other hand his influence would take you and you would become one of his slaves! How do you think your father would feel if he lost his little girl? Do you really want to put him through all that angst?" Danny explained in a hushed tone.

As Danny continued to reason with Paulina the skeleton warriors in the area surrouded them and the archers aimed their arrows at the two. Thinking quickly Paulina bit the pin off of one of her grenades and tossed it into the mob causing a medium sized explosion filled with bones flying in different directions. However, the skeletons that were blown apart by Paulina's bomb like always pulled themselves back together while some of them even started laughing.

"Foolish human and ghost child. We can survive even our master's stronger attacks and pull ourselves back together. What makes you think your puny attack will permanently put us down?" One of the warriors said while the skeleton archers continued to fire their arrow's at the two.

"As much as I hate to admit it he has a point. We need to get to the survivors back to my realm before those idiots kill them." Danny explained before each of them made a portal and flew through it to their desired locations.

Pariah Dark's Castle 15 minutes later

Pariah grabbed his sword, and with several quick swings chopped off both of Sam's legs. However, in less than 3 seconds each of the limbs that were cut off reattached themselves without leaving a scar. While Sam was thankful for this massive upgrade in healing it wasn't perfect. Like any injury as long as she was awake she could still feel the pain of each attack and for her it was like hot iron being pressed against her limbs repeatedly.

"Come on now that is getting old! You chopped my arms and legs off several times now, and they keep reattaching themselves. It is bad enough you are terrorizing my hometown, but I could do without the temporary mutilation!" Sam hissed while still feeling the pain.

"While you find it annoying, I find it amusing young lass! I could tear you apart literally or even grind you into the dust, and you still come back good as new. While I could do that with my own minions if I wanted doing it to a human such as yourself is far more entertaining. In fact I think I will test the limits of your body until that child returns my Pandora to me!" Pariah explained as he swung his sword which literally cut Sam into two half's before vines pulled the two back together and stitched up the normally lethal blow without leaving a scar.

"You think of Pandora as your personal property? What era do you think we live in the dark ages?" Sam said in disgust at the ghost king's attitude. "I don't know how long you have been sleep for, but we are in the 21 century now, and women have as much say as..."

"You will hold your tongue child, and you will talk to King Pariah with..." The Fright Knight never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was sent flying on the Pariah Dark airlines thanks a strong punch from the ghost king himself.

"You will not speak unless I order you to my loyal knight! Besides I find the fire within her oddly refreshing." Pariah said smiling. "She reminds me so much of Pandora in her youth." Pariah said smiling.

'Danny hurry up and get here. While I can heal and regenerate my limbs thanks to my ghost powers, it still hurts so much taking said blows.' Sam thought to herself as she focused on seeing what her friend was up to in an attempt to block out the pain.

As she did this Pariah watched as the expression on her face changed from a pained one to surprisingly unnerving smile. Curious as to why his prisoner was even doing this Pariah walked up to his prisoner and was about to get her attention when the Fright Knight intervened.

"Pariah while I know it isn't my place to stop you I have some bad news. The human realm under your influence is now completely empty of human life. You won't have any new additions to your army." The Fright Knight explained while getting out of the Fright Knight shaped crater he was in.

"It doesn't matter my loyal knight. We will hunt them down and I will have a new members to add to my ever growing army. Besides I know the child will come for the girl, and he will bring me Pandora as well." Pariah said flashing a menacing smile. Now my warriors in Amity, return to the castle and prepare for an all out battle against our enemies!" Pariah said as all his warriors withdrew from Amity and returned to the castle.

Sam's Greenhouse

'That girl is regenerating and healing a lot more than normal. It is as if she is getting constantly attacked by someone or something. While her self healing and regeneration due to this will make her abilities grow stronger, if she continues to keep doing so at the rate she is going her powers will try to overtake her and possibly drive her insane.' Undergrowth thought to himself before a small frown appeared on his face. 'Child please come back to us because it would be a massive shame for the future children to be without their mother.' Undergrowth thought to himself as he surprisingly winced in pain as if he felt every blow Sam took.

Stage out

So end part twenty-one of death is only the beginning. The end of the ghost king arc is drawing nearer. Once again I made some major changes but at the same time left somethings the same. Any thoughts comments concerns about this chapter? If so PM me or say them in a review. R and R.


	22. Danny's counterattack

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 22 of Death is only the beginning.

Danny's realm

Maddie and Jack, couldn't help but marvel over the size of her son's realm. While Danny had told them stories about how big his realm was, hearing about something, and seeing it with your own eyes was too entirely different things. However while the two of them remained impressed by his realm many of the town's folk including some of the teens were less than thrilled to be there. While some were glad they were out of the harms way from the ghost king's skeleton warriors, they still didn't like the idea of being in ghost zone. Especially after the Pink hunter explained the situation.

"While I know we were under attack by those boneheaded freaks what's the big idea of dragging us a ghost's realm?" One of the angry town's folk asked.

"I have to agree why are we here in an unknown location, that for all we know could be crawling with those same boneheads?" Said another person.

"Yeah how do we know that this ghost kid didn't just round us all up to send us to the slaughter house, just so he could save his own skin?" Said a third person.

As all this was going on the few people who knew Danny and what he stood for were debating on teaching the people who were badmouthing Danny some respect. While Dash had given up bullying people due to it being required for Ms. Fenton to train him, he had pretended to be his old self to his weaker peers to keep image. However, the people insulting Danny after all he had planned and done to save them had him tempted.

Jazz while not as volatile as Dash in this area also didn't approve of all the badmouthing everyone was doing to her little brother. Like Dash she was also tempted to give the doubters a major piece of her mind for the sheer disrespect most were showing him. Maddie who had seen the two teens fuming place her hand on their shoulders and shook her head.

"They are scared as we all are. Fear makes us say and do things we would never normally say and do." Maddie said trying to calm two of her four pupil's down.

As Maddie continued to do this another ghost portal appeared and in Danny's hands was a seemingly unconscious Paulina. Upon seeing his little girl Paulina's father raced through the crowd and grabbed his little girl from his hands.

"Paulina, are you ok? Speak to me my darling!" Paulina's father said fearing the worse had happened.

"Don't worry sir she is very much alive. She just needs to rest for a little bit." Danny explained causing the older man to surprisingly hug the ghost.

"Thank you ghost child for saving my little girl. I don't know what... I would have done... if she had died... and became one... of those monsters. But we still only... have 12 hours... before we all die... and become ghosts... like yourself." Paulina's father replied while looking slightly winded.

Danny looked around and noticed that his mother, Kwan, Star, and Valerie were also showing the same winded signs earning a frown from the young ghost teen.

'They are beginning to show the signs of the change due to being here longer than the others. I can only image how the state Sam is in since she has not only been in the ghost zone longer, but has no shielding from Pariah's influence.' Danny thought to himself before going intangible to avoid a rock.

"Hey ghost scum, you got a lot of nerve bringing us here! We know you are in league with that ghost king and rounded us up here so he can kill us!" One of the not so happy citizens of Amity hissed.

"Yeah you want us to think you are helping us, but we know you are out to save your own skin ghost scum!" Another unhappy citizen shouted with confidence.

"Plus even if that isn't true, what right do you have trapping us in the ghost zone where if what that hunter said is true we will die in less than 12 hours to live?" A third hissed before an angry group of people gathered together.

While this was going on the mayor of Amity seeing something he could use walked towards it, and within seconds started tapping the mike getting the masses attention. The man in general looked to be in his late 40's and was balding heavily. He had a thick black mustache green eyes, and wore a purple suit with matching purple shoes.

"Citizens of Amity Park calm down! I know you are all afraid due to being held here against your will but you need to remain calm. We have some of the best ghost hunters here with us and they are doing everything in their power to ensure our survival." The mayor said causing the supporters to breathe easy. "I have no doubt in my mind that they all have a plan to not only get things back to normal but to make sure we live to fight another day. When this happens I intend to make some serious changes in our security and laws that will benefit us all including new anti ghost laws with harsher penalties for ghost supporters and those who who associate with them!" The Mayor said causing many to cheer while striking a nerve with others.

One being in general who was raring to go unleash her fiery temper was a certain four armed pink haired ghost. As her anger and fury continued to boil over her pink hair went ablaze and a matching malevolent pink aura surrounded her glowing brighter and brighter the more pissed off she got. Within seconds the entire population of Amity supporters and non supporters fell down to their knees finding it even harder to breathe than before.

"What is going... on here? I thought we... had at least 12... hours before this happened." Said Paulina's father who was having a real hard time breathing.

"I knew... they were...lying now we... are going to... be slaves... to the ghost... king!" Said one of Danny's not so adoring fans.

Danny being the only one unaffected by the change knew this wasn't the case for two reasons. One if it was the case why was his dad who was already dead going through the same feeling? Second they weren't even there for two hours yet minus his family and Paulina's group so it made no sense as to why they looked like they were in hour 9 effects instead of two. However, upon looking into another direction Danny finally saw the cause of everyone plight in the form of his mentor fury raging out of control. Know what had to be done Danny flew towards her without and fear, and upon reaching the raging Greek ghost wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what set you off, but you need to calm down. Otherwise all our efforts to save everyone will have been in vain." Danny explained causing the raging Greek ghost to finally calm down.

Eventually the masses were able to breathe easy again or as easy as a pure human could within the ghost zone. Finally catching his breath but still not changing sides a certain Blond jock decided to follow in Pandora footsteps in his own way.

"What the heck is wrong with you people? I know for a fact he is on our side. Even with the training me and the rest of team got, we still couldn't hold off those bone headed freaks! If it wasn't for him and the pink hunter everyone of us would be walking dead slaves to the ghost king!" Dash explained in a ticked off tone.

"He is right, if you want to blame anyone you can blame Vlad Plasmius since he was the one who let the ghost king out of his coffin not my brother!" Jazz added.

"Which is where he will be going back to after I save my best friends from that tyrant." Danny said with plenty of resolve before going to the FF battle suit.

"Please Danny don't do anything reckless out there. I already thought I lost my little brother once. I couldn't bare the thought of truly losing you." Jazz replied before hugging Danny like it was the last time she would see him.

"If you see our little girl out there please save her as you did us. If she has been turned into horrible things monsters I don't think I will be able to go on." Pamela replied in a very desperate tone.

"I have to agree with Pamela on this one. Our boy is out there somewhere and it was a miracle I even had him. Please find him and bring him back to me as well." Tucker's mother added in the same desperate tone.

Upon hearing their desperate words Danny couldn't help but feel for both his friends families. He already had to watch his own go through the sadness at his funeral due to his accidental death. However, even with this current situation it wasn't a good news bad news situation. Rather it was a bad news, and worse news scenario. The bad news was that Sam was captured by the ghost king. The worst news was not only did he not know where Tucker was, but both he and Sam had even less time than everyone in his realm.

"I understand and I promise you that I will bring Sam and Tucker back safely. Pandora lets go teach that tyrant not to mess with us." Danny said before grabbing the Fenton Battle suit and flying through a portal leaving his realm with Pandora close behind.

"Danny, Pandora good luck." All of the people who pro Phantom said or thought to themselves.

500 yards from Pariah Dark's castle

Upon leaving out of Danny's portal the not so gruesome twosome looked in the distance to see Pariah Dark's castle. However, upon looking at it they noticed a massive sea of white moving around it which confused the younger of the two while making the older frown at the scene.

"Danny, that moving mass of white is Pariah Dark's entire ghost army. He must have call the warriors in Amity back to guard his Castle." Pandora explained with disdain.

"This just made our search and rescue mission that much harder."

"I know. Even if we were to make it through his entire army, we would be nearly spent when we get to Pariah. I hate to say this Danny, but we are going to need some help on this one." Pandora replied with major disdain.

A few feet away three ghosts listened with shock. The first one looked as if he had come out of a 1950's year book. He had black hair in a semi bowl cut style, grey eyes and thick glasses. His attire consisted of a short sleeve white shirt with a pocket protector, black bow tie grey pants with white stripes and black shoes.

"They are really going to stand up to those ghost bullies." The nerdy school themed ghost said still in shock. "There is no way those two can win alone."

The second ghost himself looked as if he came from the Dark ages. The ghost in general had pale blue skin red eyes, grey hair, and wore a green spiked crown on his head. He also wore a two sided black and purple cape, a purple shirt, grey pants, black shoes, and had a golden amulet with a green eye in the center.

"He is a fool if I ever saw one, and Pandora is an even bigger idiot. Even if she can hold her own against the ghost king it is only without his power items. With them he would destroy them both." The mid evil ghost explained.

"As much as I hate to admit it my brother is right Sidney. I don't know how he got free from his coffin, but not even Pandora herself can get him back in there." The third ghost said with disdain.

The third ghost like the second also had a look from the dark ages. However unlike her brother she had a shade of green skin that was slightly lighter than Desiree's. She also had burning red eyes, a blue thread ring around her head and blond hair in a braid that goes down her back. Her attire consisted of a light blue dress that covered almost everything leaving almost every to imagination. Lastly like her brother she also had a golden amulet with a green eye in the center.

"Who cares if they are outnumbered! It is my mission to fight against bullies, and if those two are brave enough to take on the biggest bully of them all I will proudly fight besides them!" Sidney said before flying out towards Danny, and Pandora.

"If Sidney is going I am going as well. Besides if we win this fight, father might consider changing the rule over to someone who isn't stuck in the past!" The female ghost before her amulet began to glow causing her to transform.

Her brother watched as she transformed from a dark ages maiden into a light blue scaled dragon with green horns and ears. The only thing that remained the same on her was the amulet she wore, and the color of her eyes before she flew out and followed Sidney footsteps.

"Oh no you don't Dora there is now way I am losing my kingdom to the likes of you!" The second ghost said as he like Dora activated his amulet which like Dora Transformed him into a giant dragon.

However, unlike Dora where as her skin was blue his scales were black with a purple purple underbelly and inner wings. The horns on his ears like his sister were ago green as well as his dragon claws and spikes on his tail.

Pariah Dark's Castle

"My lord, it seems we have some insignificant flies gathering outside of your doorstep. Do you want me to give the order to take them out?" The Fright Knight asked actually itching for some action.

Pariah hearing his knight's words went to the outer window of his realm and used is one good eye to look through a telescope just for good measure. As he got a good look at the growing crowd he watched as everyone with the exception of two of them began to glow purple before watching them charge his army. Pariah was about to give the order when he noticed two of the three things he desired out there in the crowd. Narrowing his one good eye Pariah walked back towards the chained up Sam and Fright Knight.

"You can go and fight to your heart's content my loyal minion, but only after the child and Pandora make it inside. I will deal with him personally!" Pariah said only to hear a mocking laugh.

Pariah turned to hear his chained up prisoner laughing up a storm which unfortunately for her struck a nerve with the now pissed off ghost king.

"You take care of Danny? That is a good one. How can you hope to take care of him if you can't even take care of your own armies and myself?" Sam said not even holding back on the mocking tone." You might as well get in the coffin of forever sleep right now because at the rate you are going that is were you are going to... Ouch what the heck did you do that for?" Sam hissed in pain as she watched her arms and legs fall out of the chains along with the body.

"Well lass I was going to make your friend's final death quick and painless, but just to break your spirit and make you learn your place I am going to make his death the most agonizing. In fact I am going to make you and the entire ghost zone watch as I make an example of lad who dares defy me!" Pariah explained before flying off leaving the dismembered Sam alone his main chamber.

'Ha he felt for it hook line and sinker.' Sam thought to herself as her limbs once again reattached themselves to her body without so much as leaving a scar. 'But darn it I wish that these powers made it so I didn't feel pain when I get hurt.' Sam thought to herself as she felt her limbs and body to make sure everything was in place before running.

Upon running out of the ghost kings chamber, Sam saw a couple of plants within his castle. Oddly though upon seeing them she felt a connection with them. Normally Sam would have just hightailed it out of there, but while making her escape was important Sam couldn't ignore the pained feelings she was getting from the plants. So instead of using the precious time she had to away from Pariah's castle, she began to water all the plants that were within Pariah's castle until she angst cries stopped. However, unknown to her some of the water she used got contaminated with several drops of her sweat coming from her pores giving them new strength and a stronger connection to her as it went through their roots.

'Thank you for your kindness. You saved us from drying out.' The voice explained.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Sam asked hoping she wasn't going crazy.

'We can hear you and your thoughts child. As for who we are, we are the plants that you have watered. Thanks to you doing so we have been given another chance at life.' The plants said at once.

'Ok this is weird, but I am guessing I can hear you because of the plant powers I have.' Sam said getting a positive response from the plants.

'For helping us, we will help you fight the ghost king since he is a horrible gardener to us!' The plants said causing Sam to smile. 'He never watered us and while we can hold our water for a long while him forgetting about us for so long is unforgivable!'

As Pariah's plants ranted on to Sam she took notice that of the plants new movements and the surprisingly amount of strength they had for supposedly recovering plants. However, what Sam failed to notice was the ghost king making a return trip back to his chamber. Seeing his prisoner out of her shackles but unaware of his presence King Pariah pulled out a battle mace, and took a quick swing at the chlorokinetic halfa.

'Child get out of the way now!' The plants screamed just in time for Sam to dodge the mace at the last second causing the king of ghosts anger to raise.

"What a cheeky brat you are lass. Not only trying to escape my castle, but dodging your punishment at the last minute. No matter child we shall have round two and this time I won't fail to finish you off like I did the other times!" Pariah hissed causing the plants to spring to life.

'No don't do it. Right now even with your renewed strength you are still no match for him it would be a waste of your power at the moment. However we have an idea that will help everyone down the line.' The plants said as they explained their idea to Sam while she avoided Pariah's attacks.

Outside Pariah's castle 20 minutes later

'I never thought I would see the day when every ghost in the ghost zone would be united for a cause.' Danny thought to himself as he and nearly every ghost he knew in the ghost zone fought against the Ghost king's army.

It has started with Sidney, Dora, and Aragon saying they wanted to help Danny defeat the ghost king. No sooner did those three show up did Ember, Skulker, Kitty, Johnny, and Penelope came to the same spot. Eventually Wulf, Klemper, and finally Desiree came the scene. Remembering the botched up anti ghost item his father gave him Danny then made a wish that everyone other than himself and Pandora would be placed under the effects of the botched up ghost weapon until the ghost king was defeated.

As soon as the effects were felt the group of united ghosts charged head first into battle with the massive army of the ghost king and surprisingly even though they were outnumbered 1,000,000 to 1 held there own. However, this wasn't to say the fight was one sided in their favor either.

"Darn it to heck, these guys just keep on coming! I swear there is no end to them!" Kitty hissed as she sent wave after wave of ectoplasmic energy blasts at the foes only for them to pull themselves back together after each attack.

"No one said this would be easy, now less whining more grinding!" Skulker said as he launched his blood blossom missiles blowing up several of the ghost king's warriors.

"The dipstick hunter is right Kitty. Besides those dipsticks won't stop us from getting back our homes!" Ember shouted as she sent a wave of her flaming mane at the them causing every ghost she hit to melt into a puddle of super hot goop. "Top that anyone I dare you!" Ember dared.

"Oh please I can do far better then that! Especially since you left the needed material for me! FG (Flaming goop) Box storm!" The box ghost shouted as he used his box-shaped energy and the hot goop remains Ember created to form a shower of extremely hot goop form boxes which in turn cased every ghost that was hit to turn into liquid slag.

'It is a shame that our power boost's won't last after the ghost king is defeated, but oh well let's have fun while it lasts!' Johnny thought as he summoned and broke up his shadow into a thousand pieces, which in turn took on 1,000 different warriors.

"Go on child, and Pandora. Defeat the Ghost king so I can exist to woo Tucker another day!" Spectra said just before a path leading to the ghost king's castle opened up for them.

Not letting the chance go to waste Danny and Pandora flew as quickly as they could down the path until they both were once again back inside Pariah Dark's castle. However unknown to both of them a certain vampire halfa followed behind the duo invisible taking clear advantage of the path that was opened for the two of them.

'That is it Daniel, even when you think you are in control you are nothing more than a semi useful pawn. Once you have the ghost king distracted, I will take his power items like I originally intended, then I will rule as I should!' Vlad thought to himself as he followed Danny and Pandora to the main chamber.

Upon reaching the main chamber Danny for the first time in while saw Sam. However, upon getting a good look at the scene Danny instantly saw red. This was due to Sam not only being chained up like an animal, but her jailer was holding a sharpened sword and was seconds away from cleaving Sam's head off. Not ready to lose his best friend now or ever Danny flew at his maximum speed and quickly closed the gap between him in the ghost king.

"Leave her alone!" Danny screamed as he sent a savage punch Pariah's way.

However, unlike the first time around Danny's punch actually inflicted damage to the ghost king. Not only did it send him flying into a wall, but managed to have enough force behind it to leave a ghost king imprint in his wall. Pulling himself out of the hole in the wall the ghost king turned to see not only the one who wormed his way into Pandora's heart, but the one he had a soft spot for as well.

"Look who is back. If it isn't the laddie who dares to befriend my woman, and the traitorous Pandora herself. Normally I would killed the lot of you and not give a damn, but since I am feeling generous today I will make a trade. This young lass for my Pandora what do you say child?" Pariah asked only to receive a two fists in his face with each belonging to Danny and Pandora.

Sam watching from her chained prison once again had mixed feelings about the scene. On the one hand she admired the teamwork Danny and Pandora displayed as they fought the extremely uphill battle with him. When one was down the other would protect the down partner until they were back on their feet. On the other hand a large part of Sam felt extremely jealousy towards raging Greek ghost since she wished that it was her being Danny's partner in this fight.

Pariah on the other hand felt his ectoplasm boil over even more due to their tight teamwork. It was bad enough that this child had wormed his way into Pandora's heart, but now the two of them were actually succeeding in making a fool out of him. The audacity of the actions would not be forgiven this day, and he was going to make sure the two of them especially the child paid for his crimes against him. Letting his anger rise Pariah like Pandora did earlier unleashed a similar wave of power the was able to stop the not so gruesome twosome's relentless assault. However, unlike the people within Danny's realm neither Danny nor Pandora was affected by this. Sam however, not use to such a malevolent aura for the first time since she went into the ghost zone without powers found it more difficult to breathe.

"I don't know how the child isn't affected by my malevolent aura, but even if he can withstand it neither of you can win. You would be wise if the child vowed to forever serve me, and you become my queen..." The Ghost king never got the chance to finish his sentence as both Danny and Pandora once again did a duo team attack of two energy blast in the ghost kings face sending him back a few feet.

"I would sooner embrace oblivion before vowing to forever serve you/become your queen!" Pandora and Danny said in sync pissing off the ghost king due to their bond.

stage out

So end part 22 of Death is only the beginning. Sorry for taking longer than normal but real life caught up with me on this one. Once again massive changes were made to this chapter with a few of the things remaining the same. Any thoughts comments concerns about this story? If so voice them in a PM or in a review. R and R.


	23. The final battle winner takes all

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 23 of death is only the beginning.

Pariah's Castle

Sam watched as Pariah pulled himself out of the crater both Danny and Pandora placed him into with a less than pleased look on his face and who could blame him? Here he was the ghost king the supposed most powerful being in the entire ghost zone actually having trouble with couple of with two weaker ghosts. Infuriated with this the ghost king in almost blind anger unleashed a shock wave of power that sent both Danny and Pandora flying back several feet. Not letting up on the offense Pariah sent several of his weapons flying in the directions of both Danny and Pandora at blinding speed.

Seeing the attacks coming Danny opened up a two portals effectively protecting the two of them from harm while redirecting the weapons to hit Pariah in the face. Not letting the chance pass up Danny fired a strong ice beam at the downed king effectively freezing the behemoth in place. Sadly for Danny due to his lack of control of his elemental ice power he also froze a good part of Pariah's realm in the process. While this had no negative effects on Danny and Pandora due to them not having a problem with the code a certain goth girl however wasn't so lucky.

"Danny unlike y-y-you I am n-n-not a ghost! Are y-y-you trying to turn me into a f-f-frozen dinner?" Sam shouted while doing her best to keep warm.

Before Danny could answer Pariah broke free of his icy prison causing ice shards to fly in several directions. Not wasting a beat Pariah moving faster than Danny could keep up with used a strong attack which in turn sent Danny flying into a wall. After seeing Danny was down for the count Pariah using the same speed flow towards Pandora and with one swift movement kick her in the face causing the same result. Before either could recover Pariah grabbed Pandora by her throat with lifted her to his face.

"While I can't say this hasn't been entertaining the two of you are no match for me! However, seeing as you dare go against me I am left with no choice but to eliminate you." Pariah explained while squeezing Pandora's throat harder. "As for you Pandora I will give you one last chance to save yourself. Pledge your undying loyalty and love to me and I will spare your life. Be glad I am showing you mercy unlike the child you were fighting with. So which will it..." Pariah never got the chance to finish his sentence as a metal fist moving at 500 miles an hour collided into his face effectively sending the monster flying once again while releasing Pandora from his grip.

"How about you go back into your coffin, and leave the ghost zone, the human realm, and most importantly those I care for alone!" Danny screamed as he used his powers to convert all the ice in the realm into water.

Amity Park at this exact moment

Tucker Foley wasn't in the best of shape. In fact if you think about it he was just about on his last leg due to the effects of Pariah's influence on the human realm. The African American boy at this point could feel his consciousness slipping away that is until for he noticed that sky for about 10 seconds changed from the infinite abyss of the ghost zone back into the bright sunny skies he remembered before all this started. Seeing happen a bit of relief both figuratively and literally happened for him.

'Danny must be fighting the ghost king and inflicting major damage to him. It is the only reason I can think of as to why the breath of fresh hair came my way.' Tucker thought to himself as he continued to watch the skies flash back and forth every so often while feeling his strength return every time the merge effect break. 'I just hope he can do this before everyone becomes like Lance Thunder. Oh god if that does happen I will be one of those mindless freaks and that means no more fun time for me. Danny for everything that is good please win so we can live and I can keep my fun time.' Tucker continued as he continued to watch the skies flicker back and forth between the normal sky and ghost zone abyss.

Pariah Dark's castle

Vlad Plasmius currently invisible watched the fight with interest while keeping his distance. To say he was surprised that Danny and Pandora were holding their own against the powerhouse tyrant even after the damage they took was an understatement. But even with the two of them holding their own and working together flawlessly the ghost king's guard was never down long enough for Vlad to make an attempt to steal his power items. So like a Komodo dragon who had just bitten a water buffalo he continued to lie and wait for the right moment to claim his reward.

'But on another note I will need to be more careful around Daniel and Pandora from now on especially when they are together even after I get what I want. They are like cockroaches. No matter how many times you squash them you can never truly eradicate them.' Vlad thought to himself as he continued to watch the fight with a surprisingly calm smile on his face.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Pariah screamed in agony as a combined water and lightning attack from the not so gruesome twosome hit it's mark. Not taking any chances Pandora pumped up the volume of her lightning attack in the effort to keep him down. Eventually due to the constant dousing and shocking Pariah received he defense was beginning to weaken and soon he collapsed to one knee. After seeing this for the first time since they got there Pandora let out a small smile.

"We are almost there Danny, we just need to hold out a little longer." Pandora said as she continued to pump out her part of the two part combo attack.

However, what Pandora didn't say to Danny was like Pariah she was also beginning to feel the strain of overexerting her power as well. While in fact next to Pariah Pandora was the most feared ghost in the ghost zone, like all others she had limits and she was nearing her's. However while Pandora could continue on she noticed the torrent of water hitting Pariah stopped and like the ghost king Danny also fell to his knee while having a dazed look on his face.

'Darn it why do I feel so weak all of a sudden? I thought Mom, Dad, and Tucker added a realiable power source so it would drain me.' Danny thought as he attempted to fight off the dazed feeling due to the incomplete power suit.

Without the water amplifying the combo attack the Pariah called forth one of his metal maces and sent it towards the path of the lightning effective blocking it while absorbing it's power. Before Pandora had a chance to react Pariah grabbed the mace and within seconds struck Pandora in her side giving her not only a damaging blow, but a taste of her own electric power. Not wanting to have to deal with another combo attack from the two of them Pariah digging into his reserves took off with blinding speed to quickly get behind Pandora, fly towards her, and deliver a savage clothes line to her neck effectively knocking out the raging Greek ghost.

"Pandora No!" Danny screamed earning a laugh from the ghost king.

"Oh don't worry about my love child, because in a few minutes you will be in the void and she will still be here." Pariah explained as he used the same speed he used on Pandora to send slug Danny causing him to once again fly into another wall.

Before Danny could pull himself out of the wall Pariah was already on top of him. Sam, and the invisible Plasmius could only watch in horror as the ghost king proceeded to go to work on Danny. Now normally assaulting a person in a battle suit would be almost pointless however, due to the way the suit was made every punch, kick, and swing of the mace that hit Danny suit was like it was hitting him without the suit. The only saving grace of all this was that even with all the damage he was taking an extra system was added by Tucker to make it so the user only felt half of the damage instead of the full blunt of it. Ignoring the pain he was feeling Danny struggled to get back up on his feet earning a hardly laugh.

"Laugh all you want... Pariah, but you are going down!" Danny struggled as he went in for another attack only to get sidestepped and hit in the back by a savage kick.

"Give it up child you can't win! Even with that suit of armor, I am still in every way superior to you!" Pariah boasted while swinging a mace at the machine's leg not only damaging it, but causing Danny himself to scream in pain due to it being connected to his ghostly nervous system. "If you do as I say I promise to make your end quick and painless. However, as for the two females who dare to defy me? Oh I will make this suffering slow and agonizingly painful. When I am through with the two of them they will be begging me to end their existence." Pariah explained while shattering the glass dome of the FF battle suit.

Danny seeing the ghost king in point blank range attempted to hit him with an up close and powerful blast of water only for the ghost king to grabbed the arm of the armor and crush it earning a louder scream of pain from Danny.

"I am waiting child. Surrender to me now, and I will end your suffering quickly. Otherwise I will..."

Before pariah could finish his sentence Danny anguished screaming not only filled Pariah's castle but due to the volume of the scream came out as the same sound attack he had used on Vlad's clones sometime ago. Now normally the ghost king would have been able to withstand Danny's sound attack due to his overwhelming strength and power, however with the suit powering up his strongest attack the end result was Pariah being slammed and pinned to the wall.

'So he was forced to play his trump card. Oh butternuts if I try to get the crown of fire and ring of rage now I will be ripped to shreds by the sheer devastating power of that attack.' Vlad thought to himself not liking the scenario.

Sam however, couldn't help but be not only impressed, but happy that Danny pulled out this big gun to use.

'Ok everyone the moment Danny stops attacking is the moment you restrain the ghost king and remove his items of power. We have to make this move at the right time otherwise my best friend will be gone for good. I refuse to let that happen!' Sam explained to the plants of the realm.

As Danny's ghost wail continued to hammer Pariah unknown to everyone in the room the attack started causing cracks with not only the castle itself, but the crown of fire. Buy the time Danny wailing ended the crown of fire now had 7 cracks within it and looked like it would shatter from the slightest of breezes. Physically drained due to using his best attack Danny feel down to his knees. Knowing what was on the line Danny once again struggled to pull himself out of the dirt with the same still dazed out look he got from over using his water power. Fortunately for Danny Pariah also didn't come out of it without harm. Even with his power items on Pariah could still feel the pain not only in his ringing ears but in his body as well. However, unfortunately the ghost king despite his injuries was still able to get up and fight.

'That settles it. This child must go now! That attack hurt far more than I care for.' Pariah thought to himself as he tried to charge the weakened Danny only for the plants of his castle to tie themselves around his limbs and body.

"What sorcery is this? My plants were never this lively before! Let go of me now before I turn you all into fertilizer!" Pariah screamed as he struggled to break free of his plants vines.

With the ghost king restrained more vines came his way and with one swing the vines knocked the crown of fire off of Pariah's head. However, what no one expected was for the crown of fire to shatter into a million pieces upon landing on the floor. This didn't go over well for either the ghost king or Plasmius.

'Cheese logs, the crown of fire was destroyed. Daniel's last attack must have weakened the crown to the state it was in. Fudge buckets my plan is ruined! But all of this wasn't a total loss so on to plan B with a certain purple suited pawn.' Plasmius thought as he made himself visible and quickly pulled off the ring of rage before vanishing from the castle.

Outside the ghost king's castle

Sidney and the other ghosts continued to fight the seemingly endless armies off the ghost king with little success. For the past 2 hours every warrior they up and destroyed pulled him or herself back together and was ready for action. Worse to wear even with they power ups several ghosts were in critical condition. Such as a fat overweight green skinned ghost who had white hair red eyes and wore a school kitchen uniform. However, as the fight went on everyone watched as the entire skeleton army began to glow bright green for 5 seconds before the glow disappeared. It wasn't until Skulker hit several of the warriors with blood blossom mini megaton missiles and they stayed down did he realize what had happened.

"The whelp or Pandora must have successfully separated the ghost king from one or both of his power items! We can win this war now charge!" Skulker screamed as the moral among the group of ghost increased significantly.

The Fright Knight who also heard this frowned not liking where this was going. Thanks to what had happened the ghost king's armies lost more than 45% of their power and were now being taken out a like flies.

'Pariah without his power items is in danger I have to...'

"Going somewhere Dipstick?" Ember asked before slugging the armored knight in the face effectively knocking him out.

In the king's chamber 5 minutes later

Pandora who had been effectively knocked out by opened her eyes and felt extremely sore due to the nasty clothes line she took. However, upon taking a look around the sight in front of her surprised even her. There he was Pariah Dark tyrant of the ghost zone trapped in the vines of his own plants. Even more surprising was that he was without both the crown of fire and his ring of rage. However, the surprise wore off quickly as the down but not out ghost king started to break free of the vines. Danny seeing his only chance about to slip away activated the canon arm on his suit and fired what appeared to be a green capsule at the ghost king before he could break free. The capsule hit it's mark, and before Pariah could break free the contents began taking effect.

Pandora, Sam, and Danny were all treated to a very agonizing scream from the once all powerful ghost king.

"In case you are wondering that is from my father who you killed!" Danny explained as Pandora flew towards the coffin of forever sleep and opened it. Seeing that he was close to losing Pariah struggled to break free of the vines.

However due to the effects of the ecto Dejecto Pariah's strength continued to plummet to the point where he couldn't even do that.

"Oh Pariah you asked me for some last words well here they arrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee!" Danny said as he unleashed his ghostly wail attack in a small burst while the vines released Pariah causing him to fly back. Unable to pull himself out of the backwards decline Pariah ended up land back first in the coffin of forever sleep.

"Pandora now close the coffin before he gets out!" Danny and Sam screamed together.

Complying with her protege's request Pandora closed the coffin and the two of them held the door shut as Pariah tried his best to overpower the two ghost before the effects of the coffin could overtake him. However without his power items, and the ecto Dejecto still weakening him he was no match for the combined weight of the two ghosts, and eventually the coffin's effect took hold once again. When the bumping against the coffin stopped Pandora and Danny knew the battle was over. Pulling out a similar key to the one Vlad stole Pandora locked the coffin of forever sleep and finally was able to breathe easy.

"Danny we did it. We stopped the ghost king. But I have to ask why did Pariah's plants turn against him?" Pandora asked.

'That would be because of yours truly Pandora. Lucky for the two of you I knew Danny was coming and figured he would need my help so I let myself get captured on purpose just for this.' Sam thought to herself unable to keep the smile off her face. 'While not the way I wanted to help him I did help him so that is all that matters.' Sam thought to herself smiling

"Who cares? The fact is they did, and thanks to them we beat him and everyone is safe once again." Danny said before falling to a knee once again.

No sooner did Danny say this did the rest of Danny's ghostly allies appear, and upon seeing that the ghost king wasn't there they smiled.

"Way to go little dude, you did it! We are finally free one again!" Johnny said smiling.

Everyone then watched as Danny's armor began to glow and from within the armor a now badly injured Technus came out of the armor before turning into binary code and leaving. No sooner did Technus leave the armor did the neurotransmitters of the suit come off and within seconds the entire suit feel apart.

'Technus must have been holding together the battle suit while we were fighting the ghost king I will have to thank him later but...'

"I thank you for putting the ghost king back into his coffin whelp. However just because you gave me my afterlife back doesn't mean we are cool. I will never stop hunting you, and because you saved our world and the human realm you are a much more valuable prize." Skulker explained with a smile on his face before taking off.

"Forget about him baby pop, let's just go and rebuild our homes. See you later." Ember said winking at Danny before disappearing into a whirlwind of flames.

Finally having to chance to do so Danny cut Sam free from her chains, and then opened a portal back to his realm before collapsing. Seeing that Danny was completely out of it Pandora picked up the two teens and flew through the portal along with a certain green skinned harem girl before the door closed behind the two of them.

Stage out

So ends chapter 23 of death is only the beginning. Like the others I have completely rewritten this chapter and for those of you who were wondering why Sam got recaptured? Well there is your answer. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? Send them PM or leave them in a review. R and R.


	24. The aftermath of the invasion

_I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the part 24 of Death is only the beginning._

Danny's realm

Danny and company returned to his realm and upon getting back wasn't like what they were seeing. Everyone looked in horror as the mass majority of town's people were already showing the late stages of becoming ghosts due to being in the ghost zone too long. In fact the only being she saw that wasn't in this state was Jack holding Maddie in his arms. However, upon taking in Jack's new appearance Sam put two and two together and figured out the truth.

"I am so sorry for your family's loss Danny especially your mom and sister. It was hard enough thinking we lost you, and now your father is the same as you." Sam said offering words of comfort.

"I was upset about it at first, but after remembering why it happened I am fine with it."

 _Flashback Fenton works lab_

 _"Jack the spectral energy detector reading is off the charts. Even more so than it was when the sky changed into the ghost zone's abyss." Maddie said with worry. "Someone or something is coming towards us, and that being or thing is extremely..."_

 _"Maddie look out!" Jack said pulling his wife into his arms just in time to save her from being flattened by debris._

 _No sooner did Jack do this did the meter on the spectral detector reach it's max point before the ghost king himself appear before the older Fentons. Maddie remembering what her son told her put two and two together and instantly went on guard. Completely ignoring the older Fentons the ghost king pulled out his mace and began to tear the basement apart._

 _"Jack the source of the abnormally high spectral reading is coming from that ghost over there. Looks like we are face to face with the ghost king..." Maddie never got to finish her sentence as Jack once again pulled Maddie out of the path of more debris._

 _"I can feel it's presence within this area so where is my ring!" The ghost king screamed as punched a hole in the wall out of anger._

 _'This isn't good if he keeps going like this the suit will be destroyed before Danny can use it. Think Maddie there has to be a way to get him... that is it.' Maddie thought to herself just before she grabbed one of the Fenton Ba_ _zooka and quickly took aim at him._

 _Maddie's luck however didn't hold out due to the fact that she not only missed but in the process gained the raging behemoth's attention with the blast. Normally any human staring down a 25 foot tall ghost like the ghost king would have turned tail and ran however, Maddie wasn't most people. While knowing she couldn't beat him she knew that if she could score a hit with the weapon she could teleport him back into the ghost_ _zone and with the modifications she made thanks to Danny's help she could send him to the deepest part of it._

 _'All I need to do is connect and I can send him to a place where it would take some time for him to get back. I won't have him destroying my home.' Maddie thought as she took another shot at the ghost king._

 _Seeing the blast coming the ghost king despite his massive si_ _ze avoided the blast and quickly countered by swing his mace with the intent of taking Maddie's head off. The swing missed by mere inches due to her quick reflexes. Her weapon however wasn't so lucky and within seconds was smashed into pieces. Not letting up on the offense the ghost king took another swing at Maddie only for him to miss once again. Not in the least amused the ghost king slammed his mace into the ground causing a strong shock wave in the process. Unfortunately for her said act of aggression caused her to lose her balance causing her to take a hard fall on the now wreaked floor._

 _"While this was amusing my dear lass, our playtime must come to and end. Don't worry both of you will be joining my army as soon as I kill ya." Pariah said in a amused tone just before he took yet another swing at Maddie._

 _'I will never get out of the way in time.' Maddie thought with dismay. 'My only regret will be not being able to see Ja_ _z_ _z get her...'_

 _Time seemed to slow down for the older Fenton woman as she watched in horror as Jack quickly put himself into the line of fire effectively shielding his wife but in the process taking the lethal blow._

 _"JACK NO!"_

 _"Don't waste your breath lass, you will soon be joining him in the ranks of my army as soon as I..." Pariah never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was hit in the face with a huggie causing his eye to burn._

 _"Leave them alone and pick on someone who can give you a better fight!" Said a familiar voice before Jack blacked out._

End flashback

"I must have arrived in the basement just moments after that happened. Mom was in a panic about you suffering a serious injury, and I did my best to patch up your wounds. It was later that I saw Sam being smashed through several of the walls while battling the ghost king." Danny replyed before turning to his best friend. "That reminds me what the hell were you thinking Sam? You don't go picking a fight with the ghost king! After what I saw him doing to you I was surprised you were still alive let alone moving around like nothing happened." Danny said in a scolding tone.

"Well you weren't there Danny, and there was no way in hell I was going to sit around and do nothing when I could very well be doing something to help!" Sam said in a very defensive tone earning a sigh from Danny. "Besides you have no room to talk seeing as you went up against the ghost king as well!"

Danny was about to say something to counter what his best friend was saying when a cough from a certain 30 foot woman got his attention.

"Danny you can worry about that later. We need to get everyone out of your realm and back into the human world right now. they have less than an hour before they become ghosts like us." Pandora explained in a firm tone.

Danny knowing what needed to be done created portal about the size of the one he had made for his parents, however due to his massive fatigue from using his ghostly wail Danny fell down to a knee.

"Don't worry about me, I will recover with some rest. Just get them out of here before they end us like us." Danny said just before his ghost sense started going crazy.

"If it is help you need then we shall help you as you have helped us." An angelic voice said calmly.

Within seconds of this happening a swarm of formless wisps appeared before everyone. As if complying with an unspoken order before of the wisps entered the body of one of the nearly dead towns folk. Danny watching as each of the now possessed town's folk bodies flew through the portal he made. Jack still holding the remaining members of his family quickly followed suit. After about 3 minutes Danny's realm was once again human free and the wisps along with Jack returned to Danny's realm.

"While I am grateful that you got everyone back to Amity safely, I have to ask you why did you help me when you didn't have to?" Danny asked struggling to hold on.

It was at this moment the wisps looked at one another, until one of them floated over to Danny and decided to explain.

"We know it was you who defeated the ghost king and set us free from his influence somehow." Said a wisp that sounded like Lance Thunder. "While I was only enslaved for a few days due to what happened many of the other wisps here were trapped in that torture for over 100,000 years." Lance Thunder's wisp continued before another wisp took his place.

"When those ancient ghosts first defeated the ghost king, we just fall asleep still under his influence. However, this time around his influence over us became so weak that we were able to finally break free of it." Said the same angelic sounding wisp from earlier.

Upon hearing the woman's words Danny thought about what had happened during the fight, then the answer suddenly hit him like a sucker punch.

"It had to be the ecto dejecto Desiree modified with her magic that did it. It must have made him so weak that his influence over you weakened as well." Danny explained. "You are all free now to do whatever you wish, and after 100,000 years of torture you all deserve it." Danny replied just before all but one spirit to begin to fade. "What is going on? Why are you fading away?" Danny asked causing the angelic sounding wisp to speak.

"Don't worry about it child it seems we are finally going to the promised land." Said an elderly sounding wisp.

"The promised land? What is that?" Sam asked in a concerned tone.

"When you die normally one of three things happens to your soul. You are either brought here to the ghost zone if you still have unfinished business, otherwise you will go to either heaven or hell. We were all cut down and cursed by that tyrant so we were never given the chance. When you set us all free we had one last piece of unfinished business to do and that was to thank our savior." The angelic sounding wisp explained. "Now that we have done so we are all finally free to move on to where we truly belong."

"She is right child, now we can finally see our families and loved ones after 100,000 years." Said another fading wisp.

"When we see you again in heaven know that you will never be alone." One of the younger sounding wisps said just before all the fading spirits disappeared in a bright flash of light leaving Danny and company standing there.

'When your unfinished business is done you leave for heaven or hell? Does this mean that Danny could disappear from our lives to another plain of existence when his business here is complete?' Sam asked herself taking in the new information she gained.

"Sam you need to head home as well. Your parents when I left to rescue you were worried sick that you might become..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Sam quickly wrapped her arms around Danny and proceeded to start a one-sided make out session with Danny.

After 5 seconds passed Sam released him with a smile on her face while holding a slightly orange blush in her cheeks.

"If you tell anyone I did that with you I swear I will..."

"Child you can have make out sessions with your boyfriend later. Now you need to get back to the human realm before you become like us. " Desiree said cutting off Sam earning a glare from the younger teen.

Before Sam could say anything else Danny opened a ghost portal to Sam's greenhouse and with one quick push from Pandora Sam was out of Danny's realm and in the safety of her greenhouse. Upon Sam leaving Jack turned to Amity's wishing ghost.

"Lady why are you still here in my son's realm? While I understand why Pandora is here I can't for the love of me figure out why you are here. Shouldn't you be off fixing up your home like all the other spirits are? Jack asked out of curiosity.

"Tucker before capturing her accidentally destroyed her home and she had no place of her own because of it. So seeing as I have this massive realm I told her if she wanted she could live here with me." Danny explained causing Jack to shake his head.

'Even with him knowing how she feels he goes and pulls a stunt like this? If I had tried having anyone especially an attractive woman like her move in with me Maddie would have tore me another one.' Jack thought to himself only to hear a cellphone ring.

Danny hearing the phone coming from him reached into his suit pocket and quickly answered the ringing phone.

"Seeing that you were able to answer your phone, I can take it your plan was a complete success." Tucker said in an happy tone.

"Tucker where were you this entire time? Your parents like Sam's were worried sick about you as was I." Danny said expressing his concerns.

"I was in my room the entire time. While I would have loved to see your realm I was kind of busy trying to keep those skeleton warriors away from me. By the way couldn't you have sent everyone to their homes instead of dumping them out in the street like yesterday's trash?" Tucker said as he looked at the town's folk in a pile on the ground due to being overexposed to the ghost zone.

"I had no choice. Otherwise they would have been like me which wasn't an option. Last thing I need is for more people trying to blame me for..."

"People are trying to blame you for what happened?!." Tucker said in an outraged tone. "If it wasn't for you risking your afterlife we would all be slaves to that ghost king! No one should be trying to blame you for this, they should be thanking you for saving them!" Tucker explained continuing on with his rant.

"Tell that to mayor of Amity. Even after he was in my realm he and a bunch of others were trying to lump me in with being allies with the ghost king." Danny explained with a sigh. "In fact knowing him I am willing to bet he is planning on making the the anti ghost laws he had even tougher because of his near death experience."

As Tucker continued to listen to his best friend give him the info he missed out he didn't fail to notice a certain chill in the room. Having a clue of what or who it might be Tucker decided to cut to the chase.

"Don't worry about anything dude. You save us all and there is no way any of us are going to allow you to suffer because of his stupidity. I will talk to you later buddy." Tucker said before hanging up the phone. "Who ever you are come out now otherwise I am going to..."

"Drop my weapon, and let give my girlfriend some serious loving." Spectra said just before revealing herself to Tucker giving him the surprise of his life. "You look completely surprised that I am back here. Did you really think what we did earlier was truly a one time thing?" Spectra asked before once again stradding Tucker. "Don't answer that right now. Just kiss me and tell me how beautiful I am." Spectra continue before starting a make-out session with her younger boyfriend.

'Well I was hoping for more fun time with Spectra after the first and it looks like my wish was granted. After this is over, we are going to have to go over the rules of our relationship now that I know she is serious about us.' Tucker thought to himself as he continued enjoying Spectra's embrace.

The Mayor's office one week later

The Mayor of Amity wasn't having a good day. Heck calling it hell on Earth would have been an understatement due to the fallout he had to deal with since the invasion ended. As soon as he woke up from his slumber and saw that he was in town the gears in his head began to work. His plan was to hold a town meeting the very next day and inform everyone that he was planning upping the Anti-ghost laws he had in mind in an attempt to protect his people. However before he got on with his idea, a certain girl wearing black and purple with combat boots decided to burst his bubble.

 _Flashback City hall 6 days ago_

 _"Everyone as you can very well see our once beautiful home town is in ruins all because of the ghost scum that is in that horrid dimension we were trapped in for several hours. Those ghosts in that sinking dimension think just because they are dead they can do whatever the heck they want. However, as the leader of this town I refuse to let them have their way anymore! This is why I am not only going to get the best protection for our town, but I am going to tighten the anti-ghost laws of our town." The Mayor said only for a certain Goth girl to voice her opinion._

 _"Excuse me, but how in the heck can you put all the blame on every ghost in the ghost zone for what happened to us?" Sam said not impressed. "Last I checked in a civilized society when one person or being does a crime, it is that being that is punish. The very same can be said of when multiple being do something wrong. We don't however punish everyone for a crime if everyone didn't do it."_

 _'As expected opposition to my idea._

 _"While that maybe true for humans like you and me, ghosts aren't humans at all. They are dangerous abominations that can destroy us all, and we have proof of it right here. Thanks to those monsters attacking our town many precious irreplaceable lives were lost!" The Mayor explained trying to reason with Sam. "But even before that we had this run in with the ghost scum of that dimension many other have cause us major damage. The fat overweight ghost who launched an acid storm on one of our schools is another example of why these laws need to be buffed and put into effect young lady." The mayor continued._

 _"Wrong it wasn't all the ghosts who attacked our town some time ago it was the ghost king and his army that destroy our town! If you want to punish someone then punish the ghost king for that... oh wait he was already punished by Danny Phantom who need I remind you saved us all with his actions!" Sam added getting the attention of everyone there. "If he did what you said ghosts should do then you wouldn't even have a city to run. In fact you wouldn't even be worrying about being mayor because we would all be part of the ghost king's army!" Sam continued._

 _"His actions also almost got us all killed. He knew the ghost zone was toxic to human beings and yet he dragged us there. Had he left us alone in our own realm and defeated the ghost king I could..."_

 _"My son brought us to his realm because we learned that his realm was free of Pariah's influence." Maddie said cutting off the mayor. "When my husband passed away in Danny's realm but didn't turn into one of those monsters we figured it would be best to do this just in case the worse case scenerio happened." Maddie explained before the a certain Latina girl spoke up._

 _"He not only did this but he save not only me but everyone in Casper high with his actions. If you are going to punish him I hope you are ready for the bad fallout you will get from your people." Paulina added while all the entire Casper high population agreed._

 _"One ghosts good actions can't erase all of the negative ones that the rest of his kind has done. So while I understand you all want to make things better for him I can't allow his kind to run a muck and do what they please. You may hate me for this later, but I must do what is in the best interest of my people. So from now on the all the old laws will not only apply, but harsher penalties will be issued if anyone is caught or found to be having any kind of contact with them willingly. I will also be looking into finding a police force to take care of our growing ghost problem so there will be no need to look for help from any ghost scum." The mayor said earning a great deal of booing on his part._

 _Unknown to everyone in the crowd as soon as the Mayor turned his back towards them his normally blue eyes glowed bright red and a wicked grin appeared on his face._

End Flashback

'All is going according to plan.' A voice said while looking at the mayor with his burning red eyes. 'Soon the mayor of this city will lose his polictial power due to the help of yours truly. All I need to do is keep control of my puppet until the next election comes. When that happens I will be the new ruler of this town and one step closer to achieving my final goal. Soon Maddie both you and this city will be mine.' The voice said before flying into the mayor and once again overshadowing him.

Pandora's Realm 2 weeks later

"Pandora forgive me for prying, but I have to ask just you what did you see in Pariah Dark anyways?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"When I first met him he wasn't always selfish tyrant that we fought that day. In a sense he was similar to you. He was a ghost that cared for many, and wanted to fulfill is dreams. That was what originally attracted me to him." Pandora explained. "However like most misunderstood beings, he was bullied and picked on by the other ghosts in this realm. Upon this happening he felt extremely ashamed and felt major embarrassment due to me having to protect him from them." Pandora explained surprising Danny.

"Of all the silly things to get embarrassed over. Who cares if a woman protects a man? Especially if you are someone they care about?" Danny answered unimpressed by this.

Upon hearing Danny's words Pandora expression changed to a darker one for a moment before returning to normal.

"If only Pariah had the attitude you have back then maybe he wouldn't have become the monster he is now. But sadly for us we were living in a time where women didn't have equal rights and for one to protect a male was the ultimate shame no matter how strong she was." Pandora continued with disgust. "It was after this happened one too many times that he then told me that was leaving me due to feeling like less of a man. I asked pleaded with him not to go telling him that I didn't mind protecting him become... at that point I was really in love with him. However, the one thing my love couldn't win against was his pride. He promised me that he would come back for me when he became stronger so he could protect me like a man should." Pandora said in a glum tone while shedding a a few tears.

"I am guessing that when he came back he was a completely different being then you remembered." Danny said getting a positive response.

"Yes but not at first. When the bullies would mess with him he would fight back until they left him alone. It was then that he asked me to his girlfriend once again to which I accepted." Pandora answered. "At first I was so happy to have him back due to loving him so much however, that happiness would soon erode. You see the Crown of fire and the Ring of rage both a set of cursed items. In exchange for giving the user unbelievable power, the wear of both items becomes more corrupt the longer they wear them. I eventually noticed the changes within him, so I did some research on the items he wore and instantly found out they were the cause of his. I pleaded with him, tried to convince him to remove the power items so before it was too late, however his pride once again got in the way and he refused. Eventually I gave him the ultimate ultimatum which in turn was also another big test. Either he destroyed the two power items or I would end things with him for good. You can guess what is answer was." Pandora explained in a surprisingly glum tone.

"Well judging by what happened I take it he not only choose them over you, but wore them for too long, and became that monster we had to fight." Danny said earning a nod from Pandora. "Wow it must have been extremely painful for you to leave him. I am so sorry for your loss." Danny said without an ounce of deceit in his voice.

"That is sweet of you Danny, but I won't shed anymore tears for that idiot! It was his own fault that it happened to him. I told him to remove the items as he didn't need the power all the time but he wouldn't listen. He made his decision and that decision was a future without me." Pandora said clenching her four fists in anger. "The man I once loved died over 100,000 years ago when he became fully corrupted by the Crown of Fire and Ring of rage. He broke my heart that day, and it was because of that heartbreak that I became the rage filled ghost everyone in the ghost zone knows and fear me as." Pandora explained only for Danny to give the fuming older woman a hug.

"I never feared you Pandora." Danny said causing the older woman to raise a disbelieving eye brow. "Ok I will admit you did scare me at first, but at the time I used the ignorance of thinking nothing worse could happen to me due to being dead to find the courage to ask for your help. If it wasn't for your help back then I wouldn't have been able to fight properly and we certainly wouldn't have been able to lock your idiot ex away again." Danny explained still hugging Pandora.

"Thank you for your kind words Danny. When I first met you and saw that fear on your face I thought that I would be adding another person to fear me and one less trouble maker. However, after everything that has happened I am glad to see I was wrong that day. I must also thank you for helping me find the kind thoughtful gal I used to be before I had my heart broken." Pandora said while once again releasing tears from her eyes.

As the two continued to hug one another, both failed to notice a pink portal opening up and a certain pink suited Latina girl stepping out of it before closing the portal. That is until Pandora opened her closed eyes and noticed Paulina's entrance into her realm. Like a light switch Pandora's mood flipped and within seconds the giant Greek ghost began launching fire balls at her. Lucky for Paulina Danny opened up a portal to intercept Pandora's fireballs.

"Perfect timing Paulina, you really know how to show up and ruin a personal moment." Danny said with annoyance in his tone.

"I wouldn't have come here if you were in your realm." Paulina said in a seductive tone while ignoring his last comment.

"So what is it that you want Paulina? Just spit it out so me and Pandora can get on with our conversation."

"Believe it or not Danny the mayor of Amity park is looking for you." Paulina explained striking a nerve with both ghosts.

"Let me guess, he wants me so he can put in more stupid laws to punish me for protecting Amity from a threat above any of us? Or better yet he wants me there so he can put my head on a platter to make himself look good to all the ghost haters?" Danny asked flatly only for Paulina to roll her eyes at this.

"When he tried something like that, the town as well as your best friend went off on him." Paulina said surprisingly without any dislike. "When he refused to make an exception for you she managed to get the entire town to turn against him for it. Now with his political career on the line he wants you to come so he can make a mends, or rather get his butt out of fire." Paulina explained while rubbing Danny's face.

"While it is nice that he wants to make a mends, I did have help with that fight. If it wasn't for Pandora and the others helping me I would have lost. Second even though this is nice and all I am not going there even if it is for me." Danny answered causing a mischievous smile to appear on Paulina's face.

"Well if you don't come I will just stay here until you come. Also throwing me out won't work either as I will just make another portal and return each time." Paulina said smiling." So it is your choice Danny. You can continue to refuse and never get rid of me or you can come to city hall with me and I promise I won't pester you... at least not today." Paulina explained while using continuing to rub on Danny's face while using the other on his chest.

"Fine Paulina I will come with you but only if you stop doing that to me." Danny replied while removing her hands from his face and chest. "Pandora I will be back as soon as I am done with this I promise." Danny replied before opening up a portal back to Amity.

Several thousands of miles from Amity park on a train

'Ah soon we will be at Amity Park. I haven't been here since I was a kid. But now is not the time for nostalgic moments of my childhood. If the rumors I hear are true, then I shall have a powerful new slave under my control soon enough.' a pale white skinned man thought to himself.

"Minions, work faster will you? I want to be in Amity Park before the day is done!" Said the master of the train.

The man was about 5 foot 6 but unlike normal people he was one of the few humans who had an eye color of red and pale white skin. He wore a black coat that had a red ring near the bottom and three patches on each sleeve. He also wore black gloves on each hand wore a pair of red pants, a black shirt underneath his coat, and wore a pair of shoes that matched his entire outfit perfectly. Lastly wore small black hat on his head.

"Yes master Freakshow we hear and obey!" Said one of his slaves.

One of the slaves who spoke wasn't even 2 feet tall, had green skin, and raven colored hair that was almost past the back of his head. He wore a black gloves, black shoes, and a black bottom without a shirt.

The second ghost floated 6 foot 3 and like the first ghost had green skin and black hair. However his haircut was in a Mohawk, and had the form of a body builder. He had no lower body only a ghost tail, and had black metal rings around his hands.

The third slave unlike the first two was a female, and that wore a red suit and black boots that covered 3/4 of her legs. She like all the others had green skin, and raven colored hair but unlike the others her hair went down past her butt. Lastly over her left eye she wore an eye patch.

The four and final ghost wore a red cloak to cover her tattooed body. Underneath she wore a two piece black suit with matching black boats and bracelets on each arm. Unlike the other instead of letting her hair flow she had hers in five black spikes that went out in different directions and had body piercings.

"Slaves what I saw over three weeks ago proves one thing to me. There are now powerful ghosts haunting Amity, however two of them stand out more than the others. That would be these two." Freakshow said as he held his black staff with a red swirling orb revealing Pandora and Danny.

"The blue skinned one sadly is immune to my staff's power. However the boy isn't. When he joins me this town and the entire world's riches will be mine for the taking! Now faster you three we need to get to Amity now! Lydia you come with me." Freakshow said as the cape wearing ghost followed her master to the second car of the train.

"Lydia you have always been a ghost of few words if any at all. But you know the saying silence is golden? I think they were talking about you my dear." Freakshow said smiling at her.

Lydia didn't say anything, however the expression on her face told Freakshow everything he wanted to know.

Stage out.

Sorry for the long wait but I needed to make a lot of changes to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also for those asking me to work on my other stories know that I haven't quit on any of those. I am currently working on several of those as well while others I just have writers block on. So any thoughts, comments, concerns? You can PM me or leave them in a review. R and R


	25. Town meeting and a guest star

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 25 of Death is only the beginning.

Amity Park city hall

"Where is he anyways? We have been waiting for 2 hours already!" Said one of the citizens.

"Maybe he isn't going to come like the Mayor said. But then again after everything he has tried to do to him I wouldn't blame him." Said another person.

The Mayor looking at the upset crowd couldn't help but feel a bit of dread. A lot of his anger was directed to the ring leader who managed to turn the town's people against him Samantha J Manson. How one teen could make individual strangers turn into an angry frenzy against him was beyond him. His only hope was to get the ghost boy there within the town and hopefully douse the fires of hell.

'Come on pink hunter you said you would help me so where is...' The mayor never got the chance to finish his thought when he and everyone else saw a pink portal open and out of the portal came both Danny, and Paulina causing the crowd to cheer. 'The ghost child is here I am safe for now.' The mayor thought to himself.

Upon seeing Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Maddie raced to where Danny was standing and gave him a hug.

"Danny where have you been? Why haven't you come to visit us like you used to? Just because you are dead doesn't mean you should stay away from us!" Tucker explained upset.

"Now Danny, just because you are a ghost doesn't mean you can't visit your family and friends. Jack has been stopping by non-stop so there is no excuse why you don't come with him!" Maddie added in a scolding tone.

"What mom said Danny!" Jazz added only to get the biggest glare from Sam.

"Danny, I have no way of getting to you,and you don't even come to visit me let alone your family. How are we supposed to be in a relationship if I never see you?!" Sam asked with her hands on her hips throwing Danny for a loop.

"I know you all miss me, but I am not even supposed to be on this side." Danny explained. "Especially with your mayor making it illegal for people to have any contact with ghosts! Dad shouldn't even be coming here either seeing as..."

"That is what I wanted to call you here for Mr. Phantom." The Mayor said cutting Danny off. "While it pains me to say this, I just wanted to say... Thank you for saving us all." The mayor said trying his best to sound sincere. "If it wasn't for your actions we would have all been slaves in that tyrant ghost king's army of bone warriors."

"If you want to thank him, how about removing all your anti-ghost laws so he can come over to our side without problems!" Rose screamed causing the crowd to agree with her.

Upon hearing what Rose screamed the mayor knew what he had to do. However, unknown to everyone a certain vampire ghost was watching the scene and couldn't help but smile.

'Oh I don't think so, I will be taking this town for my own, but first things first.' Vlad thought to himself as he flew towards the mayor and with one quick move overshadowed him.

"Come on Mayor, we are waiting! Remove all your anti-ghost laws so our hero can move freely through the town, and we can have contact with him without problem!" Star added causing the mayor to smile.

Upon hearing this the overshadowed mayor walked up to the podium and began writing signing a piece of paper.

"Seeing two weeks ago it was Danny Phantom who saved us from the mad ghost Pariah Dark, I hear by dub **(1) October 31** Danny Phantom Day for our town! It will be a day where everyone in Amity will have the day off seeing as it was on said date that we were given our lives back." The mayor started causing the crowd to cheer. "Now for the next order of business, while I won't remove the anti-ghost laws seeing as they are to protect our people, I will give Danny Phantom immunity to them as long as he doesn't cause trouble for the town." The Mayor continued with even more cheering.

"However, there is one law I can't do this with, and that is there is still no dating of the dead allowed no matter what the circumstance." The mayor explained only for the mass majority of the crowd especially the young women to boo at him.

"Who are you to tell us we can't date Danny Phantom if we are willing?" Star screamed causing the crowd to go into an uproar.

"She is right! Who we choose to date, or who he chooses to date is entirely up to us you have no say in our choice so remove the law now or so help me I won't vote for you next election!" Said a redheaded woman with blue eyes.

"Mayor, it would be in your best interest to let it go, and give the people what they want. That is unless you want to destroy your career." One of the mayor's advisers explained only for the mayor to smile.

"Believe me when I say it even if I wanted to remove the law I can't because this law was put into place by our president and last I checked the commander of our country trumps the mayor of Amity." The mayor explained while pulling up a very recent web page on the laws of the United States.

As the people read the article on the law while they were still pissed off they knew they couldn't blame it at the mayor.

"Well if you can't change the law yourself, then why not make efforts to get in contact with the president, to get the law changed?" One of the people explained. "Plus until it does get changed why not just ignore that law seeing as no one here would want to harm their hero would they?" Sam explained causing everyone in the crowd to nod in agreement.

"I am sorry, but if the mayor was to do that we would have to put him under arrest for breaking the law." Said a new voice which struck nerves with the crowd.

No sooner did this voice speak up did several men and women all wearing white outfits appeared seemingly from out of nowhere, and were all over the place. No sooner did all the agents appear did a female wearing a very special suit with a jetpack come from out of the air, and land on stage next to the Danny and his living friends.

Upon taking a look at her most of the guys in the crowd had to keep themselves from drooling while a lot of the young women either hoped to look like her when they got older, or were green with envy to do her looks.

She stood the impressive height of 6 feet even, and like all of her employees wore a perfectly white uniform with the exception that she was wearing a skirt instead of pants. Like Danny she had Jet white hair, and neon green eyes, but unlike Danny her hair was kept in a bun. She had the body of a well-rounded athlete with highly toned muscles. However, even with all of this she still maintained her feminine beauty due to having flawless skin, an hourglass waist, a medium C cup bosom, and a nice set of hips.

Upon seeing everyone who was on stage she walked towards Danny and extended her hand.

"I take it you are the ghost that took it upon himself to save everyone on the planet from a fate of death?" The Lady asked earning a gasp of shock from not only Danny but everyone else in the town.

"Woah hold the phone? You are telling me that Danny in his actions saved everyone on the planet not just this town?" Tucker asked in astonishment.

"As much as I hate to admit it yes. That wave of poison that was making everyone sick wasn't just affecting Amity. It was spreading across the entire planet at a rapid pace. It was just that it's greatest concentration was within this town. Had it gone on any longer all of all forms of life outside of plants would be wiped out. So for that I give you my thanks." The woman explained before turning to Maddie. "If it isn't Madeline Fenton one of the two ghost hunters that has government funding for their work." The woman said bitterly.

"Nice to see you to Lana Anderson." Maddie answered in an equally bitter tone.

"So tell me where is your husband at? If I remember right the two of you were..."

"He died protecting my mother from the ghost king." Danny answered cutting off the bitter woman sending a shock to her system. "Currently his spirit resides on the other side. Now if everything is said and done I need to get back to..."

"She isn't the only one who wishes to thank you for your actions." Said another voice that most of the older generation was familar with.

Upon hearing this voice everyone look up in the sky and saw the very last person they were expecting to see. The man who spoke was wearing tights that had the colors red, blue, and yellow. On his chest was a big S surround by a diamond. To say the crowd was in shock was an understatement.

"Is that who I think it is?" Said one of the older adults.

"It is him, it is the man of steel himself." Said another of the adults.

"Ok who is this man of steel you talk so much about, and how come we have never heard of him?" Said one of the teens causing all the others to agree with them.

"That is Superman, and he is one of the greatest hero's of our world." Tucker started. "He came to this planet due to his home world being destroyed and is the last survivor of race. He took the world by storm 14 years ago, and since then has been fighting crime as well as saved the planet on many occasions. Currently he works with 6 other members in a group called the Justice League." Tucker explained earning a nod from Superman himself.

"If that is true, then why didn't he and his group come and save the planet from the ghost king? While I am grateful Danny did what he had to do to save us why didn't they save us? This threat in my opinion was way out of our league!" One of the teens asked completely upset.

"That is part of the reason why I am here. The rest of us were responding to a distress call and we ended up having to deal with a Galaxy level threat. By the time we got back a week ago we learned of what had happened and of the brave departed teen hero who risked everything to save everyone." Superman explained before turning to Danny. "As for you Danny, I wanted to personally thank you for saving my home when I away. Oh and if you'd like I could take you to meet the other members of the league. They are also interested in meeting the young hero who saved their home as well."

Upon hearing the man of steel's words anyone who actually knew him and the justice league instantly began to cheer loudly. For them seeing the man of steel himself due to the actions of one of their own was an honor in itself. So for Danny their savior and hero to get the chance to meet the legendary justice league they couldn't help but be happy for him.

"Do it dude, you have already given this town an honor by doing something so great it brought the legendary man of steel himself to thank you. Go and meet the rest of the league, and when you come back make sure you tell us about your experience." Tucker said encouraging him to go. "But while you are at it could you get their autographs for me as well?" Tucker asked.

"It has been a dream of ours to met the legendary justice league so why not? Just show me the way, and I will do my best to keep up with you." Danny just before he and superman took off leaving the crowd behind.

As Danny and Superman took off into the upper atmosphere the female agent that came to Amity narrowed her eyes.

'It is bad enough that I lost the love of my life to that vile woman, but to add injury to insult he dies before he learns that he choose wrong? Oh when this is over, I will make sure she suffers for what she has done just as I have suffered.' The female agent thought to herself before she and the agents in the crowd flew off.

Five hundred miles away from Amity park on a train 2 hours later

"Master Freakshow, we are now under 5 hundred miles away from Amity. We should arrive there in about 3 days. 2 if we push add a little more power to the train's fuel supply harder." The strong ghost said earning a smile from Freakshow.

"There is more master. It seems our target was on TV. Here is the news coverage." The midget ghost said showing his master the footage from 2 hours ago.

"I am very busy at the moment, so please explain what it was about quickly." Freakshow said not in the least interested.

"Your target, our future member has gained the attention of team of powerful heroes. Trying to capture him especially if he ends up becoming a member of the team could end up being a disaster for you." The elastic ghost explained.

As Freakshow took in the information he was not in the least pleased. It was bad enough that they were behind schedule due to some idiot releasing the ghost king. But now some stupid league of goody two shoes now possibly threaten his plans to get more power and wealth? Oh he would deal with them if it came to that, but for now he needed a plan if it came to that.

"You three put the train on autopilot and fly ahead. I want you to find out if he will be having the aid of those heroes, and depending on your answer I will plan accordingly. Now go my minions... not you Lydia you will stay by my side!" Freakshow said only for the strong ghost to speak.

"But wouldn't it be a lot faster if you had Lydia come with us as well? She is the only one of us who can teleport." The strong ghost said only for Freakshow to glare at him.

"I will still need a bodyguard with you minions away and Lydia is the one I choose now go!" Freakshow order causing his minions to go ahead leaving Freakshow and Lydia alone.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Freakshow said just before Lydia straddled him went back to their make out session.

'Soon I will have the money and power to go along with the love I already have." Freakshow thought to himself as Freakshow placed his staff in a safe place and began grabbing Lydia's backside.

Stage out

In case you are wondering no this won't be crossing over into DC waters at this point. Maybe in the future but not now. I also apologize for taking so long to update this in comparision to the other chapters, however unlike the others I had to write this one fresh where as with the others I just changed some things and reposted them. Any questions, comment's concerns? if so send them Viva PM or you can leave them in a review and I will do my best to answer your questions.


	26. freaks and goth geeks

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 26 of Death is only the beginning.

(' ') Human thinking

(" ") Human talking

 _(' ') Paulina's AI talking_

Danny's realm the next day

"So you are telling me that when you left that idiot of a mayor actually thanked you and was willing to pull back the ghost laws he made?" Pandora asked while dodging several pressurized blasts of water.

"Pull them back? No. He only gave me immunity from them as long as I don't 'cause trouble' for the town." Danny corrected using air quotation fingers. "Though he couldn't retract the law about the living dating the dead because the president of the US made it. Needless to say many of my fan-girls are now pissed off with the president for that one. Heck Sam is even writing letters and is going as far as to use her family's influence something she would never do in the past to change this." Danny went on while dodging her bolts of lightning.

As Danny and Pandora continued to fight on a pair of red eyes watched the scene with awe. Even though she was allowed to move in not too long ago whenever she came down from her floor Desiree would watch the two of them battle whenever she could. While most of the time it was Pandora moping the floor with the Danny, there were times he scored some good hits in on the raging Greek ghost.

This time around however, the two of them looked like they were in a beautiful yet deadly dance with the other. One wrong move from one of them would mean the other would be at the winner's mercy.

'From what the others told me about Pandora I would not have expected her to take such a liking to a recently departed teen. But then again I wouldn't have expect him to be able beat that tyrant of a ghost king either.' Desiree thought to herself as she watched Danny fire another blast of water to counteract Pandora's fireballs.

Unfortunately for Danny this was exactly what Pandora wanted seeing as the moment the fireball and water collided a blast of steam appeared giving her the wet atmosphere she needed to score a critical hit with her lightning based powers. This didn't go unnoticed by Desiree who waited for Pandora to move in to claim her win.

"Ugh did anyone get the number of that lightning bolt that hit me?" Danny asked feeling numb somewhat in his body due to temporary paralysis.

"You have gotten better Danny, seeing as you were able to hold your own against me for longer than 10 minutes. However, you need to think ahead more and not really heavily on powers that are underdeveloped. Using your portal power to redirect my fireball would have been better than using the water powers." Pandora replied now in teacher mode. "You should get yourself a teacher for both your Hyrdokinetic and Cryokinetic powers Danny. While your water powers have more shape than your ice there is a lot more you can do with those powers besides use them to fire water beams and blasts."

"The only beings I know who has ice powers in the ghost zone are Klemper, and Vortex. The former's from what I have seen are limited to his ice breath and throwing chucks of ice. The later isn't exactly the teaching type. As for my water powers I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for…"

Danny chain of thought was interrupted when he noticed the water from his attacks move on it's on in a way he knew he couldn't conjure up. Upon seeing the impressive display Desiree finally made her presence known while showing Danny and Pandora her display of power.

"Normally I don't offer to train people in the art of Hydrokinesis, especially if they are of the opposite gender, but seeing as I am within your debt I will make an exception for you." Desiree replied in a cool tone.

"Desiree I told you already you don't owe me anything. While I thank you for offering me your training could you please stop treating yourself as if you are my servant?" Was Danny's response.

"Very well child, however just because I am offering to help you with your hydrokinetic powers doesn't mean I will cut you any slack should you accept. I want the same amount of dedication you give when you train with Pandora if not more. Oh and if I even think you are slacking off…" Desiree started before Danny's body began to move on it's own.

"What the heck? I can't control my body!" Danny said as his body began to do the I am a genie in a bottle dance much to his dismay.

"That would be just one of the many things you can use your hydrokinetic powers to do child, though you would have to get a feel for the ectoplasm or in human's cases blood in their bodies and manipulate it at the level that I am right now." Desiree explained before releasing Danny's ectoplasm from her control. "There are many others uses for both your water and ice powers that I can think off, but for now we will focus on getting some style with your water powers. Your training will start 6 AM sharp tomorrow and will last until 12 PM. Your training days will be Monday through Friday with weekends free. However at the end of each week I will test you on how well you can use your water abilities and should you fail to meet the mark…"

Danny never got the chance to say anything as Desiree once again took control of his body and had him dance the genie in a bottle dance again.

"Will you stop doing that it isn't funny at all!" Danny spat not liking not having control of his body. "But how can you even manipulate water at all? I thought you just had genie powers." Danny asked.

"A ghost girl who was no older than 5 when she passed on wished I could teach her everything about her water powers and I granted it. In the process I gained every piece of knowledge about how to use and manipulate water in all it's forms in the process." Desiree explained while still controlling Danny like a puppet.

"Pandora don't you have anything to say about this?" Danny asked still trapped in her dance.

"I hope you can handle having two demanding teachers because now that you have someone to train you with you hydrokinesis I will be going that much harder on you." Pandora answered earning a sigh from the young halfa.

'I so hope my cyrokinetic teacher isn't like these two.' Danny thought to himself as he fought for control of his body.

No sooner did Danny think this did a pink portal appear, and upon seeing it Danny instantly felt a sea of dread. This was due to the Pink hunter aka Paulina coming into his realm, and upon seeing him doing the 'I am genie in a bottle' dance couldn't help but laugh alerting everyone to her presence. Instantly Pandora sent several waves of fireballs at her only for Paulina to open a pink portal and redirect the attack back at her much to her disliking.

"Nice try but that won't work on me any… what the heck what gives?" Paulina asked as her body locked up.

"That would be Desiree and an ability that with time I will eventually learn and master." Danny explained causing Paulina to raise an eyebrow.

"I see so could you tell her to release me please? I don't like now being able to control my own body!" Paulina replied struggling as she might but couldn't break free.

"That is the price you pay for invading my home hunter…"

"This is Danny's realm not yours so why don't you go back to your realm?" Paulina asked cutting off Desiree.

"Actually this is her home as well. When Tucker destroyed her bottle she was homeless so seeing as I have this massive realm I had no problem giving her the third floor…"

"Which is several times larger than the sultan's palace that I used to live it. Danny open a portal so I can send this pest back where she came from." Desiree replied only for Paulina to shake her head.

"As I told Danny I can make portals to anywhere I want so trying to toss me out is no good seeing as I can just open a door right back here. Besides while having fun with Fenton is always nice, that is not why I came here. The mayor told me to deliver another message to you." Paulina started causing Desiree to release her hold on her blood.

"Fine state your business and get out. Danny has some training he needs to do and you are wasting our time." Desiree explained causing Paulina to shake her head.

"Not until after school because the mayor has stated that in order for him to keep his immunity to the ghost laws he needs to go to Casper high like you used to when you were alive." Paulina replied causing Danny, Desiree, and Pandora to look at Paulina like she grew a second head.

"Is he on meth, mixed with LSD, crack, and heroin? because if he is he needs to stop!" Danny started. "For starters why would I even want to go back to human school let alone need to? Nothing I learn there will help me in the future due to me not needing a job or career, not to mention I would never have any peace due to the majority of my fanboys and fangirls going there!" Danny continued.

"Danny risks his neck and afterlife to save us all, and now the mayor is trying to put Danny on a leash? That isn't happening not now not ever!" Pandora spat not liking the mayor's tactics in the least.

"You delivered your message…" Desiree started before Paulina felt her body no longer responding and Danny opening up a portal. "Now it is time for you to go before you start feeling the symptoms of the ghost zone. Later Pink hunter it hasn't been a pleasure." Desiree finished before throwing the pink hunter through the portal before Danny closed it.

Paulina's bedroom

"Ugh that was rather unpleasant. That paralysis ability of that green skinned harem girl will be a pain in the butt to deal with. Madeline will there be anyway that we can counter it?" Paulina asked her AI.

' _From what I saw and felt her ability works by taking control of the flow of blood in your body and manipulating in whatever manner she wants. Prior to her doing that to you she was doing the same to Danny. As for being able to prevent it as we are now no. However, with enough training in your abilities we should be able to weaken the effects of it. By the way nice job with redirecting Pandora's projectiles.' Madeline replied causing Paulina to smile._

"Well we have been working our butts off to improve our skills for just in case more massive threats rear their ugly heads. Though I was so hoping that Danny would come back to school. It would be so much fun to flirt with him openly even if that stupid law prohibits dating him." Paulina explained.

' _I am more worried about what Danny said earlier. He mentioned that he would eventually learn how to do what that harem girl was doing to us. If we don't get some resistance to that soon he might just use it on us and toss us out each and every time come.' Madeline explained with concern._

"While I have an issue with that happening with Desiree, with Danny however I wouldn't mind at all." Paulina explained with a bit of longing.

" _Paulina a search of your old memories shows that before you saw him as a loser who didn't have a shot with you. Now from what I am reading from your hormones and bodily chemicals you see him as…"_

'Yes Madeline I see Danny as someone not only worth my time, but somewhat fun to flirt with. Which was why I am going to persist until he says yes. But regardless of this I still have a job to do before heading to school. It was a shame though seeing as it would have been fun to flirt with him right underneath others noses.' Paulina thought to herself before opening a portal to his office.

The Mayor's office 5 minutes later

The mayor sat at his desk reading over the newest problems dealing with the town as well as his rain as mayor.

'Stupid teenagers and their sway over the masses. Ugh what I wouldn't give for a way to…' The mayor never got a chance to finish his thought as a pink portal appeared earn a sigh from the mayor. 'At least the vigilante pink hunter is willing to work with me but still it is a shame I have to rely on her.' The mayor thought before the Pink hunter came though.

"So what do you have to report to me Pink hunter?" The mayor asked in a professional tone.

"He isn't happy with you added condition Mayor and neither is his mentor. In fact he told me that he won't take your deal because he doesn't want to be on your leash." Paulina answered only to get a not too surprised expression from him.

"You may go Pink hunter, I thank you for your service and as promised here is your payment for doing me this favor." The Mayor replied handing Paulina fifty thousand dollars. "If I am in need of you to send him a message I will get in contact with you." The Mayor replied before he watched Paulina open up a portal and leave the office the way she came.

Had Paulina stayed a second longer she would have noticed that the mayor's eyes glowed bright red and a sinister smile appeared on his face.

'So as I predicted Daniel has rejected the added condition to his immunity. No matter because I have ways of putting the leash around his neck. But then again if that goes south I can always go with my other plan and get what I desire sooner.' Vlad thought while inside his human puppet. 'Soon I will have my kingdom, and with the ghost king killing my rival for me my queen but first…' Vlad thought to himself just before decided call a very familiar number.

"Hello Ms. Fenton this is the Mayor of Amity Park…"

Manson Family residence this exact moment

"Hi I am Freakshow. Ringmaster of the Circus Gothia where you nightmares come alive. Circus Gothia where the clown's never smile. Circus Gothia, come and get your freak on. With real freaks. Circus Gothia which just arrived in Amity Park. Cross over to the dark side." Freakshow on Sam's TV said while holding staff with a red crystal ball on it.

"After what happened with the Ghost King, and all the other weirdness in our town the last thing we need is something dark corrupting the morals of you and the rest of the impressionable teens." Pamela replied while turning off the TV which in turn snapped Sam out of her trance.

"I have to agree with your mother. The ghost king was more than enough last thing we need is another toxic influence pushing you on the path to troubled teen hood." Jeremy added.

"Mom, Dad I already brought tickets for me and Tucker. Besides you said it yourself. Unlike the ghost king and all the other stuff that has happened this is harmless entertainment in comparison." Sam explained only for her parents to give her twin glares.

"Oh lighten up you two bubeleh has a point. Besides if it better to have her let it out now when it can be controlled rather than have it repressed to the point where it affects her in her adult years." Ida explained causing Pamela and Jeremy to sigh.

"Fine you can go as long as you promise us that Danny will be with you." Pamela replied causing Sam and surprisingly Ida to raise an eyebrow.

"What? I will admit I didn't like him at first, but after all he has done for this town and for you Sam I trust he will keep you safe if something bad happens." Jeremy explained with a nod from Pamela.

Satisfied that her parents were actually letting her go albeit with the promise that Danny would go with her Sam walked out the house, and towards her school. At least she would have done so if it wasn't for the fact that Sam regardless of getting her parents approval was planning on skipping school to see the opening act that was supposed to be showing at the same time.

Wanting to spend time with her departed best friend anyways Sam took out her cellphone and called his number. After about 15 seconds Sam heard a voice answer the phone that wasn't Danny's and wasn't Pandora's.

"Child, Danny right now is busy training with Pandora and my original. however if you would like me to pass a message on to him I will be more than happy to." Clone Desiree replied earning a frown the chlorokinetic powered teen.

"Two things. First tell him to meet me at the train yard in 15 minutes. Second why are you in his realm? Don't you have…"

"As he told his father, when your flirty best friend destroyed my home Danny said I could live in his realm with him since it is so massive. But I will pass on your message to him." Clone Desiree answered before hanging up the phone.

'Ok why did he invite her to live with him? I can guess he was trying to be good being and help out a homeless spirit, but why couldn't he just wish her a new place to live instead?' Sam thought to herself in a not so pleasant matter as her normally purple eyes began to glow bright green.

Amity Park train yard inside Freakshow's train 10 minutes before show time

Freakshow was sitting on his throne with Lydia on his lap. Enjoying in his opinion some much needed French kissing with his tattoo lover the bald red eyed man couldn't help but smile. He had the power to control ghosts albeit he never would need to on Lydia due to her actually liking him for him, and soon he would have the planet's savior under his control.

'It will be perfect. Me on top of the world ruling it with the power of my ghost staff, and my perfect queen who loves me for me. All that needs to happen is for him to come and join my side.' Freakshow thought to himself before the midget, strong ghost, and Elastic ghost came into his chamber.

"Forgive us for interrupting you master, but the Goth crowd in the train yard wants the show to go on." Said the midget ghost.

While annoyed that they were cutting into his make out time with Lydia Freakshow didn't take it out on them seeing as they did have a point. The show would need to start soon, and with any luck their target would come.

"Oh minions, get in your skins, so the show can start. Lydia I will see you after the show." Freakshow replied before the two got off his throne and proceeded to take their paths.

Outside the train 5 minutes later

Sam along with about 500+ other goths stood outside of the train yard in anticipation for the show to start. Despite Danny not being there Sam's mood wasn't as damp as normal. Eventually the moment everyone was watching for happened, and the train door opened and a pale skinned man with red eyed and a hat came out with a bat staff and red crystal ball.

"Greeting fellow outcasts. I am Freakshow your master of ceremonies. Are you ready to smile, relax, and forget all your troubles and live all the pleasant diversions of the circus?" Freakshow asked.

"NOOOO!" Sam and all the other 500+ goths said in unison.

"Then you come to the right place. Prepare to be disturbed and applauded by a small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world of circus Gothica!" Freakshow replied before a spear came out of the train and attached to a light post.

Sam and the other Goth's watched as a pale skinned woman came out and moved across it, with a another pale skinned person came out balancing himself on a circus ball and juggling skulls. Next came a woman strapped to a spiked wheel, and finally a tall man in skeleton outfit causing the crowd to cheer.

'This has to be one of the greatest moments ever. Nothing can ruin this for me.' Sam thought before she took a look at Freakshow.

Upon laying eyes on the swirling red mist in his crystal ball Sam's normally purple eyes which if in ghost form would be green turned bright red and she for a few moments before someone bumped into her by mistake causing her to snap out of the spell.

This didn't go unnoticed by Freakshow who couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

'It seems that girl is either like my minions, or is part ghost. While I came here for riches of this town and world's savior, adding a second addition to my minions is never a bad thing. But seeing as that hit snapped her out of it, she hasn't been exposed to my power long enough.' Freakshow thought before he saw Sam with a book that was written by him. 'Well seeing as we will be in town for about a week doing shows…' Freakshow thought as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Now my fellow outcasts. Normally I don't do this, but as I just so happen to have one I am willing to give one of you lucky fans a lifetime pass to the Circus Gothica show. All you have to do is guess my real name." Freakshow replied.

At this most of the crowd was stumped however, the one voice he wanted to hear spoke up.

"You might as well hand me that Pass Frederich Isak Showenhower because that is your true name. By the way can you autograph my book?" Sam replied earning a smile from the man.

"Congratulations young outcast, you have won one of the greatest prizes anyone outcast could have. Make sure you don't lose it, as it is very valuable, and yes I shall do so." Freakshow replied as he handed Sam the pass while taking her book and autographing it.

"Thank you Freakshow, I must say it is an honor to meet, and even speak to you in person." Sam replied sounding as much of a fangirl as most of the girls in this town were of Danny.

'A fangirl of mine as well even better. This means she won't miss my shows and will soon be mine along with Danny Phantom.' Freakshow thought before walking back to the train.

Stage out

Wow so long without an update. Sorry for the lack of one, but due to writers block, I was repressed on ideas. This story won't be going in order of the canon, and some events will happen differently as you noticed. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? Send them Viva PM or review.


End file.
